Double Edged Sword
by Vikt0ria
Summary: Eric finally get's Sookie where he wanted her! Will it be more than he bargained for? Will she yield to him or will he just end her? *** Sequel to BLOOD DEBT *** DES continues the same night as chap. 7 of Blood Debt... Sorry newbie ; AT/AU
1. Double Edged Sword

**A/N: Thanks to Vilannh! You are so awesome to take the time to help me with this story! **

**And thanks to AlphaEN as well. Not beta'd so mistakes are still mine ;) **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language **

**Double-edged Sword**

**SPOV**

I really didn't want to go into the club proper and see all the disgusting Fangbangers but I thought it might be a little entertaining so I went out to Eric's booth. As soon as I sat down I got a gin and tonic from the new bartender I didn't know her name so I just told her thank you and she looked at me like she was terrified of me and bowed. I was dumbfounded I never had a Vampire bow to me before. I was about to ask her what the hell she was doing when she said.

"Sookie Stackhouse, my name is Felicia. Pam informed me that you belong to the Master and that I should introduce myself. She also told me that you have a habit of killing the bartenders at Fangtasia and told me to and beg for your mercy." She looked up at me and I just blinked at her with my mouth hanging open. I didn't know what to say to that. I never killed any of the Bartenders here.

I started thinking about all of the Bartenders that had finally died since I first stepped foot in Fantasia. Longshadow, Eric killed him. Chow he died in the Witch War and I didn't do it. Clancy nearly got drained dry, but he survived (wait was he a bartender?). I didn't kill any of them. Then I remembered that one Vamp that tried to pose as Dracula okay him, but that's just one. I looked up and she was still looking at me. I felt a tickling in my head. Oh hell no! Did this bitch think she could actually glamour me!

"Um… okay you got it." I smiled my 'Crazy Sookie' grin she looked relieved but a tiny bit weary and bowed once more. I grabbed her wrist hard be for she shot off. She hissed and her fangs descended. I gave her my meanest stare down and said "But… if you ever try and glamour me again, you will be begging me for it." Then threw her wrist aside. She paled and her eyes got shifty like she didn't know what to do next. "You can go now, and keep the drinks coming." I said and waved her off. She shot back behind the bar like she couldn't get away from me fast enough. I looked around the club to find Pam she was standing three tables away and clearly watching the whole exchange. She was laughing, laughing! I have never ever seen her laugh. I gave her a look to say _"WTF!"_ She came over to the booth I was sitting in.

"Sookie, I must say… my undead life is never boring when you're around." She said in her usual tone contradicting her statement, but was smiling. I wanted to laugh but I really wasn't in the mood. I just shook my head I couldn't believe her.

"Pam, why are you causing trouble?" I asked a little worried.

"Why… whatever do you mean, Sookie? You know how much I love to amuse myself. Life can get a little dull after a few centuries." She said and winked.

"I thought the point of all this bullshit was to keep me safe. What if she tries to kill me? She acts like she's afraid of me." I said perking up a little at Pam's jovial mood. This was rare for Pam. The most I get out of her is a smirk and sarcasm.

"Don't be absurd, Sookie." She tsked. "No Vampire in this Area will lay a finger on you…." she tilted her head to the side looking at me like I was dinner. Normally I'd be offended, but hell that's just Pam. "…but to answer your question, Sookie all the Vampires of Area 5 will fight to death to protect you, by Eric's orders." Her face softened and whispered "Myself included."

"Better watch it Pam, people might get the impression that you might actually care for a 'Breather'." I said a little loud and winked at her and she scoffed for show.

I started to sip on my drink when a skinny blond fangbanger walked up to Eric's throne. Eric didn't acknowledge her, but that didn't stop her. She bent down to his ear and whispered something then pulled back to look at him. He looked back at her and smiled that breathtaking Eric smile and said something back to her.

Pam followed my gaze and said "You know Sookie. If you don't want to be with Eric any longer…physically, I mean." her fangs slid down "I would be most willing to accommodate any _'needs'_ you might have." She finished with a lick to one of her fangs as if to get her point across. _'Gotcha loud and clear, Pam' _I thought, but out loud I said…

"Ah, Pam… I'm glad you're having a good time at my expense, but I'm really not in the mood for you lesbian shit tonight." and she lost her smile she actually looked like I hurt her feelings. "But if I decide to swear off men completely, you'd be the first to know." I said jesting.

"Oh Sookie, how lucky…for me." She said being sarcastic and good 'ole Pam was back. I just smiled brighter at her and she smiled back then disappeared.

While Pam and I were goading each other I couldn't help to feel incredibly jealous with the show happening in front of me. But who am I to try and stop Eric from having a feed and fuck, especially since I won't be on the menu. I continued to watch Eric and the slut. She looked like she was ready to jump him right here in front of the entire crowd. Eric stopped talking to her and she walked away from him. She looked so blissfully happy. I couldn't help myself I had to hear what he told her. I dipped into her brain and all I got was white noise. I then looked at Eric. He was watching me and smiling. I quickly turned away from him to stare straight ahead of me. With that Vampire speed he was sitting right in front of me.

"Lover" Eric said still smiling.

"You don't get to call me that" I said sulking.

"Why can't I? We were at one time were we not?" He asked still smiling. I didn't respond and he just chuckled as he followed my glare to the fangbanger he was talking to earlier.

"I glamoured her into believing that we had sex and that I fed from her. Then told her never to approach me again." He said still smiling. My head snapped back towards him.

"Pam say's I've been bad for business since I regained my memory. She suggested that I glamour them into thinking they got what they wanted instead of kicking them across the room." He said and he chuckled again.

"What makes you think I even give a shit if you fuck or kick any of them?" I said with distain but I couldn't help but to be happy that he wasn't fucking fangbanging whores.

"Sookie" was all he said while he shook his head and this time wore the sexy Eric grin. My heart took off like a hummingbird and my lily started to get warm. Eric stood up right next to me and inhaled deeply towards me and sighed. Then he kissed my cheek and said "We'll be closing in a few minutes and I'll take you home." Then walked away.

As we drove back to Eric's I thought about the events of the evening and was so torn. Eric pulled his vette into the garage I thought to myself, Why am I being such a bitch to him? I snuck a peak at him and he is so beautiful. I want to spend the rest of my life with him I do, but with My Eric, not this self-serving asshole. But I can't un-separate them. I think if I want to keep my sanity I'll have to. I should separate my love and remember who Eric really is and stop clinging to my short lived fantasy. I sighed, as I reached to open the car door to get out Eric grabbed my hand closes to him and said.

"Sookie" I looked over at him right into his beautiful eyes and saw such desperation, a need. I sighed again… damn him. He's so fucking confusing. I was so tired from shielding all night not to mention all the stress from Jason and the Queen. All I wanted to do was go shower, crawl into bed, and pass out. I really didn't need or want to have a conversation with him right now, but looking into those eyes gave me pause.

"Eric?" my brows raised in question. Then my blood boiled as I remembered where I was and why I was here. Then it was his turn to sigh.

"Nothing" he said coldly as he let go of my hand. WTF! I thought to myself.

I followed him into the kitchen and he stood there looking at me. I ignored him as best I could and almost ran into the bedroom that was my gilded cage and slammed the door shut. As much as I crave Eric, as much as I want him to wrap his arms around me and tell me everything is going to be okay I just couldn't be comforted by him. I was still so bitter at him for my current situation. I tried to reason with myself. He cares about me, he's doing this for my safety, I thought about that look he gave me in the car. It was so confusing. I remember what Eric offered me when he stayed with me. He would give everything he built for himself up, would marry me, and take care of me. Is that what is trying to do? Does he remember the week we spent together and doesn't want me to know? Is this how he plans to keep his promise, without having to give everything up? Damnit! What is it with him? He's so kind and gentle one minute and a cold bastard the next. I thought all this as I shed my clothes, adjusted the water temperature and stepped into the shower. That first shower with Eric and all those that followed flooded my mind and I collapsed onto the floor and cried while the shower head streamed water down my back.

**EPOV**

The drive home from Fangtasia was quiet. I looked over at my Lover and she looked deep in thought. I did not want to interrupt her because of all the emotions that was rolling through her. Anger, lust, sadness, helpless, confusion all these and more just kept going through her as if on a loop. I so desperately want to comfort her, but I need to keep my distance and let her come to me. As we enter my garage I feel a surge of remorse, love, resolve and determination coming from her. So I take a chance and grab her hand. I want to tell her that I love her, that there is nothing, absolutely nothing I wouldn't do to keep her safe and with me. But I know Sookie. It will take time and patience. Maybe I should just tell her I love her.

"Sookie" I said as she looked at me and what I felt from her love, confusion, lost, anger always anger it seems. Though she has every right to be angry with me.

"Eric" she says with such contempt it makes me my resolve falter.

"Nothing" I say and drop her hand. I can't stand the way she treats me.

I made my way through the door and stood to watch her enter, she's confused. I decided not to push her into anything and wait from her to come to me. Every time I tried to reach out she pulls away and lashes out at me with her anger and contempt. I promised myself I would be patient, but she is wearing it very thin. More so when she ignores me and runs into her bedroom. I feel her chaotic emotions flare again. It takes every ounce of my strength not to follow her, scoop her up, tell her that I love her, that I will be here for her, take care of her, do everything in my power to make her as happy as she can be staying with me and beg her to yield to me. But I will not do it. I need her to do it. I need her to say that she loves me and wants to be with me. I do not think I can take anymore of her spiteful rejections.

I wave of sadness sweeps through me. I fall against the kitchen counter and I grip the sides so tightly that it starts to indent and contour to my hands. I hang on for all I have to stop myself from rushing to her. I listen and I hear her crying. That was all it took. With vampire speed I almost breakdown her door and rush into her shower still clothed, pick her up and sit her into my lap.

"Shhh….I'm here my Lover." I rub her back and hold her in a rocking motion to soothe her. She continues to cry into my chest. I kiss her forehead her cheeks. I tilt her chin up and place a shadow of a kiss on her lips struggling not to attack her and ravage her like I really want to. She took my face into her hands and started to deepen the kiss parting her lips and allowing me entrance. I took advantage of her gesture and kiss her passionately, I am so lost in her I am shocked when she quickly pulls away.

"What are you doing Eric?" she asked confused and scared.

"I felt your sadness; I wanted to be sure you were okay." I tell her.

"Well I don't need your pity." She says as she pushes herself off of me.

I stood and said nothing. Will she listen to anything I say? How can my needing to comfort her be confused as pity? Damn this stubborn woman. She's driving past me the point of my sanity. Why do I even bother? Maybe I should just let her go to the Queen. She is so broken and it's my fault. I mentally chide myself. She is to be protected at all cost. I just have to be patient she's been through so much tonight and has suffered great loss throughout her life. I'll just give her more time. I let myself out of her bathroom and room and go into my office to do some work before I rest for the day. I strip off my clothes and toss them into the trash. I sit at my desk and try to regain my calm. As I go through my emails and Fangtasia paper work I feel my Lover's tenuous calm as she slips into a deep sleep.

Later I feel the slight hum of her life that is connected to me through my blood. As I finish up with my work I feel the pull of the dawn and of Sookie. I feel as if she is calling to me. I go to her and find her peaceful form, she is smiling. I wonder what she dreams. Are they of me? Part of me wants to wrap myself around her and just hold her. But that is a small part that I do not understand or even want to tolerate right now. More of me wants to bite her, fuck her, and rub myself all over her. I am in awe of this woman she makes me feel so many different things that are new and things that are primal and in my nature as Vampire. Since I regained my memory and returned to my Sheriff duties I've not properly fed and nor had any desire to fuck any of the pathetic rabble that throw themselves at me every night. She makes me feel weak and I hate it.

**A/N: Double-edged Sword. . . Do ya'll get the correlation? I always felt like Pam got cheated out of witnessing her high jinks with Sookie and Felicia. I love it when Pam messes with people. LOL. And I just couldn't help myself with Eric's most infamous line. :P**


	2. Hot and Cold

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has added my story to their fave's list/alerts. Please, please, please review! How else will I know that you want more? **

**Thank you to everyone who **_**has**_** taken the time to review… Good or bad… It keeps me going with this. I also allow for anonymous reviews so please… give me a little love, huh? **

**I know a lot of you don't care much for angst, but please bear with me it won't last forever ;) besides this is Eric & Sookie we're talking about!**

_**Special thanks to Vilannh who is just AWESOME! You have to read her story "Blonde at War" it's hilarious! I cried, I laughed so hard! Her story is on my favorite's list…. Check it out if you haven't already!**_

**Not Beta'd Mistakes are all mine **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language **

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

The next couple of months at Eric's I fell into a routine. Eric and I haven't said so much of a word to each other. If he isn't asking me if I will join him at Fangtasia he doesn't even bother.

Everyday, I wake up around noon, swim a few laps in the pool, lay out for a few minutes to keep up my tan, shower, change in sweats and a tank top, cook myself something to eat, and read one of Eric's countless books. What I am reading now is _'The Count of Monte Cristo' _not exactly identical to my situation, but false imprisonment just the same. I loved the movie. So romantic and that guy that played the role of Edmond what a hunk, huh? Still he's no Eric. *sigh*

Anyway every night right as I'm finishing up dinner I hear him rise and move around his office. I know he does this for my benefit. Him being a Vampire, most of the time I feel like he's not even in the house. Every night just as the sunsets I hear him and I long for him. I always want to run to him, share another searing kiss like the last one we had, and make love to him. Always like clockwork he's appears in the doorway of the kitchen not saying a word. He just looks at me with that stoic Vampire look they all master because any type of emotion is weak. I don't know why but it always pisses me off. And again like clockwork he disappears. And I feel both hurt and angry. What do I expect from him? It's not like I'm telling him what I feel and want. How many times in that first week here has he tried to reach out to me? I just kept pushing him away.

I want to go too him, but every time I see his face I want to see My Eric, not the Big Bad Sheriff. When I don't see it I get angry. I finally decide that I've had enough of this bullshit. Time to put on my big girl panties and confront him about us. I walk into his office to find him typing away at his computer, okay here goes…

"Um… Eric." I hesitantly stutter. I am so 'effing nervous. It takes a second and he looks up.

"Yes, Sookie?" he says.

Sookie? What happen to Lover? I search his expression and I get nothing. In typical Sookie fashion I chicken out. I stood there trying to figure out what to say to him. Confronting him about our feelings will certainly end in me running away and crying myself to sleep. Anger feels better than hurt. So I go in another direction…

"I was just wondering if I can go back to work. I am so bored here. I feel useless. I want to go back to Sam's…" he looks up at me and starts to speak so I raise my hand to him in motion to let me finish.

"…I'll do whatever it takes to keep me safe. I'll accept whatever form of protection you provide and won't be pissy to them. Please Eric, I miss my life, my friends. I need to be around people that are not fangbangers." I finish and let it sink in. He just sat there and stared at me. I put as much desperation on my face as I felt inside and hope he agrees.

"Okay, Sookie. I'll agree to your terms but I have terms of my own. If it becomes too dangerous, I must forfeit my agreement. I hope you understand that it is still too dangerous for me to be so far from you even with my best Vampire there to watch over you. You must only work at night and be escorted to and from Shreveport." He rambled on his list of _'terms' _I did hear him I was just so excited that he was letting me do this. When I didn't say anything… hell I couldn't say anything I was so still so shocked that he is agreeing without argument…he asked.

"Is that acceptable to you?" Heck ya! That's acceptable to me I thought.

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Eric." I said as Eric reached into his desk and pulled a cranberry red cell phone out and handed it to me, then turned back to his work. With that I walked out the office so happy I practically skipped up to my room to call Sam.

When I called Merlotte's it rang about fifty times before Sam finally picked up.

"Merlotte's" Sam answered it sounded really busy in the bar.

"Sam, its Sookie-" before I could finish saying what I needed to he jumped in.

"Jesus Christ Sookie! Where the hell have you been? It's been months. Are you okay? Where the hell are you? Nobody knew what happen to you. I even went to Fangtasia to see if they knew your whereabouts but they wouldn't let me in. Bill hasn't been around and I haven't even seen hide nor hair of Jason to-" Sam rambled on without even catching his breath. I could hear the background noise of the bar quiet as he made his way to his office while hissing his rant into the phone.

"…SAM, SAM!" I yelled to get a word in then he finally stopped his rant.

"Jeez, Sam if you let me talk maybe you'll get the answers." I said agitated.

"Shit, I'm sorry Sookie. I've just been so damn worried about you, Chere. It may not sound like it but you don't know how happy I am to hear your voice." Sam said. Which hurt my heart to hear.

"Well don't get to excited just yet. Listen to what I have to say. Some really bad shit happened with Jason. I won't tell you what so don't ask… maybe I will later. But I will tell you that it was really bad, like him dying bad. I know he's been a piece of shit, but he's still my brother and the only family I have left, so I couldn't bring myself to let him die. Anyway I had to take on his debt so to speak so he could go on living. That means I had to give myself to Eric Northman." I said. Before I could go on Sam shrieked.

"GODDAMMIT SOOKIE!" It was so loud I jumped and had to pull the phone away from my ear. He just kept on. "I told you not to trust them damn Vamps! I knew they had something to do with you goin' missing! Especially when Northman refused to see me! And that Bitch of his was well I don't even want to say it!" Sam fell quiet on the other end. I could imagine him wringing his hands through his hair messing it up more than it usually looked. I wanted to yell at him for yelling at me, but he was right so I just waited to see if he'd go on and he did.

"So what, the blood sucker's finally letting you call people or are you sneaking around? I don't want you getting hurt now, Chere." Sam said a little more calm.

"Don't worry about me Sam. I'm not happy about my situation here but I really am safe. Eric hasn't hurt me and never asks me for anything other than to stay here in Shreveport for protection." Here Sam snorted but I just kept going.

"And I really have no choice about it. One day I'll tell you all about it, but right now all I wanted to say is that I am so sorry I didn't listen to you. You were right about the Supe World and right about not trusting Bill. All that said I wanted to ask if there was any chance of me getting my job back. I can only work at night and I have to have a Vampire sit in the Bar to watch over me." I paused to let him answer crossing my finger's willing him to say yes so I can have time away from my prison.

"Shit, Sookie. Of course you can have your job back. Everyone's been worried about you. Tell you the truth I really need you here. It hasn't been the same without you. Good help is mighty hard to come by. And I really miss you something fierce." Sam said and it warmed my heart to hear people still thought and cared about me.

"Great Sam, this is my new number. Eric gave me a cell phone I guess it's my subtle leash." I said with a tired giggle and Sam growled.

"So, call me when you can fit me into the schedule and I'll come right on over." I finished.

"I'll get on it right now. You take care, Sookie. I can't wait to see you again." Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam! You don't know what this means to me." I said choking back my tears.

"No worries, Chere. I'll call you as soon as I can. Talk to you soon." Sam said.

"Night, Sam." I said and hung up.

I just sat on the edge of my bed with my head hanging trying my best not to start crying. I couldn't tell if they would be happy tears or sad tears. I've felt so lonely especially the last few weeks I've spent locked up in this house alone. Suddenly something flashed in my view. I snapped my head up in that direction and found Eric standing in my door way.

"Did you work everything out with the Shifter?" he asked.

"Yes, I did. _'Sam'_ is willing to give me my job back and give me the hours you asked for." I said Sam's name pointedly. I hated it when Eric referred to Sam as Shifter.

"Good. I have to go to Fangtasia tonight." He said as he started to turn then he paused.

"Would you like to accompany me?" he asked.

"No, thanks I really don't feel like being around all those gross thoughts tonight. I'll just hang out here, if you don't mind." I said. I'm sure it was my imagination but Eric looked sad for a split second. He turned on his heels so fast but didn't leave. I waited.

"Have a good night, lover" he said so quietly I couldn't barely make it out then he disappeared. I ran after him as fast as I could . I needed to tell him to stay with me tonight, hold me, and make love to me till dawn. I needed to tell him I love him, but when I got to the kitchen all I heard his vette start up and speed away….

I ran back to my room, jumped into my bed, and couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I sat and cried for hours. I hated myself for being such a coward. Eric has been distant, but could I blame him? Not at all. He's still treated me better than I have any right to expect. I just can't get over the fact that he refuses my freedom. Sure he's right I am safe, but it's 'cause I'm locked up in this damn house, if I'm not here I'm at Fangtasia surrounded by all his Vamps. I'm hoping that me being back in Bon Temps will be safe and provide me a chance to prove to Eric that it _**'is'**_ safe enough to let me go back home again. I can't stand being here, especially when Eric decides to walk around the house butt naked with his sexy grin on his face. It makes it _**really **_hard for me to remember that I hate him for what he did to me. Most times I feel like he really doesn't even want me here. Well nothing to do but wait and see what happens.

I was dreaming, I've had this dream often since I've been at Eric's. It's never sexual. It always goes like this…

Me waking and seeing Eric looking down at me giving me the most beautiful smile and caressing my hair. I always snuggle deeper into the nook between his chin and chest. I sigh just enjoying his comfort. I ask him if he's really here with me or if it's a dream and he just softly chuckles and continue to caress me while I fall back asleep. Then suddenly I wake with a jolt sometimes it's still night time and sometimes it's the afternoon. Either way I am alone with and suffering in my emptiness.

**A/N: Do you think Sookie is just dreaming? **

**What do you think about this chapter? Reviews please ;)**


	3. Work Release

**A/N: Thanks again for all your reviews! Please keep them coming. **

_**Special thanks to Vilannh who is still AWESOME! **_

_**Also to Tmart37 for the backatcha Eric, part of the show!**_

**Not Beta'd Mistakes are all mine **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language **

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

As I drove off to Fangtasia, I am assaulted with Sookie's emotions…fear, despair, anger. It takes every ounce of my will to not turn around and return to her. But I am so far beyond frustrated with this woman. I will not give in. I can't trust her emotions any longer. She must yield to me.

After reaching the club I enter and go straight into my office. Pam is there before I even get a chance to call her.

"Pam." I say and wait for her to update me. As she is filling me in on things I can see that she is really uncomfortable and wants to say something.

"What is it Pamela, say what is on your mind." I say very tired. I know where this is going.

"Master, I…" she starts then pauses "How are things with the Telepath?" she finishes.

"Not well. She is still very angry and confused. Every time I think she is ready to come to me I am blindsided with her anger. It is very frustrating. I do not like this." I say. Pam does not reply, but has a smirk that says _'I told you so'_ on her face which I would like nothing more to do than knock off. But she is right, she's always right.

"I'm letting her go back to work for the Shifter. You are to accompany her and watch her on those nights. Unless I need you here send Clancy."

"Do you think that is wise, Eric?" She asked "I can't believe you thought of this." She continued and paused for my reply.

"It was not my idea. I can't think of anything else. I've done much to deserve her anger. Maybe this will appease her." I said. Pam snorted in response.

"Do you have any better ideas?" I look at her with irritation.

"No, Master." She says bows then goes back to out into the club.

I don't really have anything to work on tonight. I really don't want to sit out in the club and fight off all the disgusting cattle. But I guess it's better than being at home. So I go out and take my place on stage and sink into 'downtime' as Sookie likes to call it and wait out the night.

The next night I rise. I hear Sookie she is on the phone with the Shifter. I make my way into my office and switch on my computer while I listen.

"That's great, Sam! I can't wait!" pause "I'll see you tomorrow night then." pause "Yeah, I'll just have to stop by my house and change." pause "Sure thing, nite Sam." I hear the phone snap shut and hear her make her way to my office.

"Eric?" she peeked in. I look up to acknowledge her.

"I talked to Sam. He says I can start tomorrow night. Will that be okay?" she says. I just nod in reply. A jolt of happiness floods me as she walks out. I can't help but to smile.

**SPOV**

I go back into the kitchen to finish my dinner after sharing my news with Eric. I feel so good I'm almost too excited to finish my meal. But I wasn't raised to waste food. So I scarf down the rest of the chicken Alfredo I made myself and started on cleaning up. After I was done I was at a loss at what to do. I didn't want to go anywhere near Eric…(I didn't want to ruin my mood.)…so I locked myself up into my room and tried to finish my book.

I must have fallen asleep cause next thing I knew it was 4 in the afternoon. I haven't been taking very good care of myself in the primping department (since I've felt like shit) and realized I had a chore ahead of me. I ran a hot bath and put some jasmine bath oils in and settled in. I shaved my legs, armpits, shampooed and conditioned my hair. I Drained the water and refilled it. I looked up at the clock to check the time. I had a couple of hours left until sunset so I just relaxed. I thought about how great tonight was gona be away from my prison and I couldn't wait. After I was done with my bath I went to blow dry my hair and put on the usual minimal makeup; eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. Then walked over to my closet, threw on a pair of jeans, a white tank top with lace around the neck line and spaghetti straps. I finished the look with a light blue cashmere sweater Pam had bought. My very large walk-in closet was full of beautiful pieces. Pam really seemed to know what I like. I love it and hate it all. It makes me think that Eric had fulfilled his offer to me somehow. It was like he remembered our time together. That he is trying to keep his promise to me, while keeping his Sheriff status. And surprise, surprise it pisses me off.

I go down into the kitchen to make myself a quick bite to eat. While washing my dishes, Pam walks in. I'm guessing my guard of the night.

"Sookie." She says with a quick nod. "Eric says I am to accompany you to work tonight." She looked at me, daring me to argue. "Do not give me any trouble." she glares at me.

"Sure thing Pam, I'm ready let's get going." I said excitedly and put my cell phone in my back pocket. One of the terms of my work release… _'Keep your phone on you at all times' _"Oh, do you mind if we stop by my house, I need to pick up my uniforms." I asked.

"You look…..better. How are you my telepathic friend?" Pam asks in her bored tone as we make our way out to her car.

"I'm great now that I can get outta here and actually make myself useful." I pause "I'm surprised Eric even agreed to let me out. Even more surprised that he's letting me work at Merlotte's." I finished with a laugh and Pam chuckled with me.

The rest of the drive was quiet. I guess Pam said all she had to. She's been distant lately as well as Eric. I don't blame her. I've been a bitch to everyone that has crossed my path in the last two months.

We went by my house and I couldn't believe how clean it was. I thought for sure there'd be dust and cobwebs everywhere. I thought I actually smelt fresh paint as I walked up the steps to the porch. I wondered who was taking care of my house while I've been in Shreveport. I filed that thought under things to think about it '_later'._ I quickly changed and packed the rest of my things that I wanted to bring to Eric's house and we were off to Merlotte's.

I entered through the front door and suddenly all noise stopped. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. All eyes were on me. I made sure my shields were nice and tight. I really didn't want to hear what everyone was thinking. I could very well guess they all looked like they seen a ghost. It didn't help that Pam was right behind me. I ignored everyone and I started to make my way towards the back. I bump right into Sam just as he turns the corner to enter the bar from the back. His breath catches like he too seen a ghost. He and scooped me up in a bear hug.

"Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. I can't believe you are actually here and alive." Sam whispered to me.

"Sam…please…put…me…down…can't…breathe!" I gasped. He did but didn't let go.

"I'm sorry Chere, I just wouldn't believe he'd let you come, until I saw you for myself, with my own eyes." He said holding me by my shoulders.

"Well I'm here. So let me do what I'm supposed to be doing." I said as I eyed Pam out of the corner of my eye. Sam caught the gesture and quickly let go.

"All right, get to work you!" Sam said.

"Sam. While I'm in the back could you ask everyone not to ask questions? I know they probably mean well, but I just can't handle it tonight." I whispered to him. He nodded in response. I headed back into his office for an apron, note pad and pencil. Then checked myself in the mirror one last time, gathered up courage, and then went out to the floor.

I briefly said hello to Holly and Arlene with hugs. They both looked like they were bursting with questions. Thank god they listened to Sam about not questioning me. I just gave them a sad smile and went to check on my tables. My first customer was Andy Bellflur, _'Bon Temps finest.' _I thought sarcastically. He was looking at some paper work and taking his last sip of beer.

"Hey Andy, can I get you a refill." I asked.

"Sookie, nice to see you back from your vacation." He grunts.

"My vacation?" I ask confused.

"Well Sam filed a missing person's report so I went out to Hot Shot to ask Jason if he knew of your whereabouts. He said you went on vacation." He said and just stared. I wanted to see what he was really thinking so I lowered my shields and let him in.

'_she's came in here with that Vamp. Vacation my ass! She's probably a full fledged fanger now.'_

"I'll just get you that beer." I said incensed and went to check on my other tables. They were all okay. I didn't want to start a conversation with any of them after talking to Andy. I went to the bar and Sam eyed me cautiously. I plastered my _'Crazy Sookie'_ grin then ordered Andy's beer from the bar and set it down just a little too hard. Some of it sloshed over the rim on to the table. Great first night back and already tips were gona suck. Sam called me over I guess he saw my little show with Andy's beer.

"You alright Sook?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Sam." I said and started to walk away. "Thanks Sam. Thanks for caring enough to look for me." I said as I turned back to him and gave him a hug.

"You know I'll always care for you Chere, I'm just glad your back." He said. He looked so sad. I nodded then finished the night out. After cleaning up my area and my closing duties I left with Pam back to Shreveport. I was so sad and tired. Sad that I was going back to prison and tired 'cause keeping my shields in place for hours was just draining.

Pam walked me into to Eric's house said good night and vanished into Eric's office. I gave them a minute then went in to check in with the "Warden" as per the "Terms" of my work release. I was just entering as he told Pam to go to Fangtasia. I stood in the doorway and waited until they were done. Eric's nostril's flared and he looked pissed. He must smell Sam on me. I sighed. I really didn't need his shit tonight. I walked out of his office and sluggishly made my way back to the room I was using. I stripped off my uniform and underwear then started to go to the bathroom.

A thought popped into mind. Eric is not going to ruin my night! I made my way back to his office and stood in the doorway, leaned up against the jamb, one arm down at my side and the other on my hip with a devious grin on my face. All I heard were two gasps and the sound of two pairs of fangs clicking down. I chuckled and walked back to my room. _'Take that Eric! Pam's is never gona let me live this one down!' _I thought as I took a quick shower, then fell in to bed and passed out.

I woke up to Sam calling to tell he's giving me two nights a week. I wish it was more but I'll take what I can get. He also told me that if it was possible for me to do so. The girls might offer me their shifts if they wanted a night off and I was grateful.

**EPOV**

I hear Pam and Sookie enter the house and I call Pam right away.

"Master, nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"Good, she was happy most of the night. Maybe this is a step in the right direction." I smiled.

"Certainly can't make things worse." Pam said with a twinkle in her eye.

"I need you to go to Fangtasia and close up. Get your report from Clancy and call me later." I instructed Pam.

Sookie was standing in the doorway of my office. She reeked of the Shifter. I felt she her irritation. I was pissed and hurt. Was this why she was happy for most of the night? Now that she is home she is not. Was it seeing the Shifter again that made her so happy? I was furious! Sookie rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Eric?" Pam sounded concerned and I looked up at her.

"What did the Shifter say to her and how did she react?" I demanded. Pam rolled her eyes.

"He embraced her and said he was happy she was back. She said told him to put her down… something about breathing… then told him to let her get to work." She explained.

"So you witness this exchange?" I suddenly feel something stir in my lover that I never felt from her before, odd… I ignore the feeling and concentrate on Pam.

"Of course Eric, you told me not to let her out of my sight."

"Good, go on to the club." I said.

As Pam turned to leave, Sookie filled the doorway leaning against it with a wicked grin. Pam and I both gasps and drop fang. Then she chuckles and walks away. Leaving me with my hard on and Pam struggling not to bolt after her.

**A/N: LOL, Sorry normally Sookie wouldn't do such a thing especially in front of Pam, but I couldn't help it. ;) Reviews please…. **


	4. Pam's Intervention

**A/N: The usual thanks goes out to all who reviewed and continue to stick with me. **

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is (you guessed it) AWESOME! *** **__**and ya'll can thank her as well cause I wasn't gona post this chapter until tomorrow. But she convinced me to :)**_

**Not Beta'd mistakes are mine**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money, and I'm not making any money on this. I'm just bored and kinda mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language**

**Chapter 4**

**SPOV**

It's been two weeks since I've been back to work at Merlotte's. I've rarely seen Eric, but every time I did he always looked pissed off. GOOD! I'm tired of having monopoly over anger. At least now I don't feel bad. Ha! Maybe I'll piss him off so much he'll send me packing. One can only hope. I have to work again tonight and I'm looking forward to it. I've answered some questions from Holly, Arlene, and Danielle. I haven't even seen Tara. All on the surface everything seems back to normal. But "Sookie" knows the truth of the matter.

Everyone has been acting like nothing has really happened like I was never even gone. But their thoughts say different. I try my best to keep my shields but, some thoughts always get by. Tonight is my forth night back. The last two nights I've gone into Merlotte's, Clancy had been with me. He's doing much better after being nearly drained by the Were-Witches. He is so not happy with his task and often shows it. So I'm really glad that Pam is taking me tonight. She seems in a better mood. Every time I see her now she always greets me with: _"Well hello my tasty Telepathic friend."_ With fangs down and a lick of her lips. Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did to Eric in front of her, but hell it's worth it if she's constantly teasing Eric about it… and she does.

So my shift started out normal. But tonight I got some of the real nasty stuff people are thinking about me…

'_I can't believe that girl is shacked up with a Vamper. She seemed like such a good girl. I wonder what her Grandmother would think of all this.'_

'_Damn that blonds got a nice rack. To bad she only fucks Vamps.'_

'_Oh my God, Sookie. How good can he be that you let him keep you like a pet.' _

'_Damn whore I hope she burns in hell! Letting herself be defiled by those unholy creatures!'_

All night the thoughts were like that, some much… much… worse. Tears started to prick at my eyes and I couldn't help it anymore… I needed a break. I looked over at Pam then asked Sam if I could take a minute.

"Sure Sook, take all the time you need." He said. I knew he knew why I needed it.

I let myself out the employee entrance and sat on a milk crate. I took in a deep breath and couldn't hold back the tears. I sat there for 5 minutes crying then something flashed in my view. I jumped up and saw Pam standing there with her hand on her hip and she did not look happy.

"Pam! Jesus Christ, don't do that!" I grabbed my chest. This time she didn't find humor in my reaction. She just stared at me. I sat back down and wiped the tears away from my face.

"Sookie, why do you insist on doing this to yourself?" She deadpanned.

"I don't know what you mean, Pam." I said. I couldn't even look at her.

"You know very well what _'I mean'_ Sookie." She barbed and continued "I can see you suffering in there being around all those breathers, who coincidently don't even care for you. I cannot for the life of me understand you at times."

"Jeez, Pam tell me how you really feel." I said sarcastically.

"Fine. You've changed Sookie you are always so angry. I do not appreciate that you are making my Maker suffer along with you." she said displeased and I got mad.

"Well, Pam. If you're _'Maker'_ didn't hijack my life maybe I wouldn't need to make him suffer. And how can you say I've changed? Did you really think I'd lay down and take this bullshit." I asked exasperated. That got a smile from Pam.

"Of course not." she shrugged.

"I knew he'd be sorry and he did as well. It wasn't his intention to 'Hijack' your life as you put it. He truly does mean to keep you safe." she bent down to look me in the eyes.

"He cares very deeply for you, Sookie. Are you so blind or just unwilling to see it?" she finished. I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Eric has all but avoided me these last few weeks. So I tell her as much.

"I'm not blind, Pam." I said, but thought _'maybe unwilling'_ then said "Eric has been avoiding me. I barely even see him anymore."

"I wonder why?" she huffs and crosses her arms over her breasts. This was the most I've gotten out of Pam and I wanted more.

"Well, you know him better than I do." I said. She just stood there and said nothing. Damn!

"What do you think I should do?" I asked.

"You're a smart girl Sookie, get your head out of your ass and figure it out." She said and disappeared back into the bar. Well shit!

"Thanks a lot, Pam." I mumbled and got back up went into the bathroom to check my make up then continued with the rest of my night.

I thought about what Pam said to me. It's a good thing having something to think about. I don't have to struggle with my shields 'cause my brain is doing double the work. What with concentrating on serving my tables while going over my conversation with Pam. I didn't even hear anymore thoughts tonight.

Pam said Eric cared for me. I have seen it. He's never tried to feed from me or force me to have sex with him. From what I do know when I am at Fangtasia and by the way he looks. He hasn't fed or has been with any of the fangbangers that are so readily available to him. The amount of empty bottles of true blood in the recycling tells me that that is all he's been drinking. That's gotta count for something. If I pissed him off he'd simply just go away. Probably to avoid scaring me again, I guess.

I realized with clarity that he really does care about me. He's tried time and time again to get near to me, but every time he tried I pushed him away. It's not like he didn't deserve any of it. He took my life from me. And if he thought that giving me things would make up for it he was thoroughly… WRONG!

Didn't he know me any better. Pam sure seems like she does. She said that he knew he would be sorry. So why the hell did he even do it. Why would Eric Northman, Bad Ass Vampire Sheriff of Area 5, do this to himself? I would like to think it 'cause he does love me, but that would just be wishful thinking. But… Does he love me?

I ended out my thoughts closing up saying good night to Sam, Arlene and Terry. And rode back to Shreveport with Pam. She let me in to Eric's house and took one last look at me and I just looked right back her.

"Sookie." she said.

"Pam." I replied then she left.

Eric wasn't home so I trudged my way to my room straight into the shower. I stripped out of my clothes and after adjusting the temperature of the water I got in and washed all the stress of the night off.

**EPOV**

Tonight my Lover's emotions were more intense as the usual, sadness, confusion, sorrow, contempt and anger… always anger. I await Pam's report of the evening events from the Shifter's bar. I feel she is near so I continue on with my nightly paper work for the club.

"Master." Pam enters my office and waits. I nod for her to go on.

"Tonight was the usual night. Nothing out of the ordinary." She finishes. I looked at her nonplussed.

Since Sookie's first night back to the Shifter's bar, I've paid attention to Sookie's emotions the last three nights were the same for the most part happy the primary with irritation secondary. Tonight was most certainly different. She was happy, but then irritated, then angry and stayed that way for most of the evening. Then she has been sad and confused these feelings were intense, now she is in agony. I continue to look at Pam and wait for her to tell me the truth. She says nothing.

"Pam" I bark at her.

"It's nothing, Master. Sookie just couldn't keep out all the thoughts of those loathsome breather's that frequent the Shifter's bar." Pam said snidely while inspecting her manicure. That does make sense, but I know that there is more she is not telling me. But I do not push her.

"Very well, close the bar. I will see you tomorrow night. If you need me you can reach me at home." I say. She bows and I leave out the back to my car. I drive home. I am eager to see Sookie. Maybe tonight she'll let me comfort her from those damn disgusting creatures she call's _'friends'_.

I pull into my garage and sit there for a minute with my hands clenching the steering wheel, it groans in my grasp. I can't believe I am what… nervous… afraid... of this human woman! No… not her, but of her rejection. Each one was like a stake to my undead heart. I laugh at myself.

Over a thousand years and faced the most skillful of fighters, survived, and concurred in many battles. This human woman is my downfall. I sigh and let myself into the house. I can hear her crying again. I am so saddened by this and I feel her pulling me to her. I stood in the door way to her bathroom and just watch her sitting on the shower floor. Hunched in on herself, knees pulled up and her forehead resting there, and she is shaking. How long had she been like this? I quickly realize that there is no longer warmth in the water streaming down her back. Sookie…..

I go to her, bent down to turn off the water and grab a towel and wrap her up in it. I pick her up and carry her into her room and place her on the bed. I then start to rub her arm up and down with Vampire speed to cause friction for warmth.

"Th….th..th…thank you." she stutters. I look at her face and she's nearly blue.

"Sookie, what where you doing is there? I asked concerned.

"I…." she started to sob incoherently. She makes me very uncomfortable when she _'leaks'_ (as Pam likes to say) like this. I don't know what else to do, so I shush her, rub her back, and pull her into my chest. I've seen humans comfort each other this way.

It feels like hours since we've been sitting here like this, finally her heartbeat begins to return to normal and she clutches my shirt and takes deep breaths to further calm her. She releases me and pulls away. She does not look at my face but at my shirt and says.

"Shit, I ruined it." Stood up and went into the bathroom and closed the door. Her statement confused me. I sat on her bed and waited for her. She did not send me away. This time I will not run away.

"I'm sorry." She says as she walks out of the bathroom. She still does not look at me and I feel her emotions swirl in her. I know she is not finished so I wait and let her continue.

"Do you remember what happened between us?" I shook my head in the negative and looked down. I really wish I did. I really wish she would tell me. She nods as if she's made a decision. I give her all my attention.

"I'm sorry, Eric. For everything, for the way I've been acting towards you. For not telling you what went on between us. You do understand though, right? Why I have acted the way I have." I nod my head in the positive this time.

"Eric! Will you please say something? You're killing me here!" she wailed. I thought _'I'm killing her!' _I simply ask….

"Will you tell me everything?" her breath catches and she sank down on the floor in front of the bathroom door. I can feel she is guilty. Now I am really intrigued to find out what happened.

**A/N: dum…dum…dum… sorry to end right here, but review for lemons ;)**


	5. Spilling Beans & Squeezing Lemons

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I feel the story is going well. I am very happy (by the number of story alerts) a lot of you think so. I'd like to hear from more of you though… even if it's just a simple :) to say you love it. So here is the long awaited chapter ya'll been dying for. Enjoy – Viktoria.**

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is (you guessed it) AWESOME! *****_

**Not Beta'd Mistakes = mine **

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language and lemony goodness ;D **

**Chapter 5**

**SPOV**

Shit… Do I tell him everything? About Debbie? Fuck it might as well, I mean I'm already a prisoner here, can't get any worst right? Okay here goes…

"Tell me what you already know." I asked.

"I only know of what Pam has told me. The Witch war, Chow, Clancy, me staying with you…" he said and looked at me to get on with it.

"Okay, so I'll leave all that out of it." I say and steel my nerves. I sit on the floor just outside of my bathroom door and continue.

"Alright, we'll you already know we… um… had sex." I gulped and dropped my head. I knew I was blushing as red as a fire truck.

"Details, I want details. Start at the beginning… Please." he said with a knowing glint in his eyes. Damn him, he was gonna make me do this.

"Okay sooooooo…. I saw you running down my road one night and I stopped to ask what you were doing. It was obvious by the way you looked that something was wrong. I was able to calm you down and I drove you to my house. I took care of you, called Pam to tell her where you were, and that you didn't seem to know who you were. They came to see what was up and decided to leave you with me and…" I let my story drift while waving my hand in the air.

"And….." he said and raised one of his brows. Damn he looks so sexy. I huffed.

"We had great sex, multiple times, in multiple places around my house." I started. He had a smug look on his face I didn't let myself get irritated and continued.

"We talked about our lives. We cuddled. It was great. You offered to give up being Sheriff and marry me, take care of me. And…" I paused again. He gave death glare in warning to continue. Okay Sookie, just do it, treat it like a band aid…

"And, you took a bullet for me again. I shot and killed the bitch that shot you; you buried her body somewhere, got rid of her car, and then helped clean up the mess in my kitchen." I finished in a rush. He just looked at me still with the eye brow. Then he frowned and it looked like something clicked in his head.

"Ah, so that's why there was brain and blood splatter all over my clothes from that night." He said and nodded in a positive. "Why did you think that you could not tell me any of these things?" he asked with a really interested look on his beautiful face.

"Why do you think? The Eric I fell in love with was long gone. And this Eric…" I paused as I gestured at his form and thought too late _'shit! I just said I loved him' _"… who I am terrified of….who happens to be an opportunistic bastard… was the one who needed to know." I finished with a hard look.

"What did you think I would do with that information?" he asked with a chuckle. Okay he sure didn't miss the _'Eric I fell in love with' _part.

"Oh, I don't know seeing as how I killed someone and you buried the body. The thought that you might hold it over me has crossed my mind. The situation I am in well… I wasn't too far off the mark. Huh?" I responded with a glare.

"Sookie, you killed that bitch in self-defense." He stated the obvious.

"I know that!" I snapped. "I did kill her in self defense. If I didn't I'd be the one dead. But, you were already healing and well, I didn't really think it through. I panicked." I said with a shrug.

"Hmmm…. Do you know where I put the body?" he asked.

"No, but you told me you sunk her car in the swap outside my property. I didn't want to know where you put the body anyhow. Then next thing I know you're… well you again. I just figured with the thorough scrubbing we gave my kitchen and your forgetting our time together. It was like it never happened. She just disappeared after the Witch War." I told him and he just looked lost in thought so I waited.

**EPOV**

_'Well, my Lover and I certainly had an adventure'_, I thought to myself. This woman knows me so well. I wish I could remember for myself of all the happenings in that week. She said she fell in love with me. For sure I could feel that from her and I myself have felt it, I am sure of it now. Though I am just as stubborn as she and refused to believe I could love a human. Even this human. I have often resigned to the fact. She is a spectacular creature. The sweetest I've ever smelt the most beautiful I've seen next to a fairy.

We've accomplished much tonight in terms of being on the same page. But I've craved this woman since I first laid eyes on her. I must have her. I must make my move for fear that she will not. I've grown weary of waiting on her to be the first. So, I raise myself off the bed and slowly walk up to her. Our eyes never leave each other and I reach out to her hesitantly. She takes hold of my given hand and I pull her up to her feet. I pick her up bridal style and walk over to her bed. I lay her down, stand in front of her with my thighs pushed up against the edge of the bed waiting for her consent. This time she reached out to me and I remove my shirt and lay next to her.

We look at each other and at the same moment we move and our lips join for a kiss, gentle at first. But the taste of her drives me insane my movements become more voracious. She pulls her head back and gasps for air. She never changed out of the towel so I ripped it away from her body. I proceed to raucously kiss my way down from her jaw to her neck then breast. I take my time at the beautiful spheres and suck one of her nipples into my mouth grazing it slightly with my fangs while pinching the other.

"Eric! Oh, oh Eric... mmmmm." she moans and arches her back, her fingers clawing at the sheets at her sides.

I continue down to her sex and spread her with my thumbs and forefingers. I deeply inhale the scent of her and her arousal is intoxicating. I lick her from her anus to her clit and she shivers and moans the most beautiful sound. I look up at her while my tongue makes its journey. Her back arches again and her eyes roll into the back of her head. I love this reaction. My cock is so rock hard it's beating against my zipper like an animal trying to break free from its cage.

"Look at me, Lover." I say. Her head snaps up, she stares at me with a shocked and frightened gaze. "What's wrong, does this not please you?" I asked confused.

"Wh…at?" she said and shakes her head like she's trying to clear it. Then says "It's nothing Eric, and yes of course I am…. pleased." She finishes with a shy smile. I am thoroughly enjoying her reaction to me. But I am still concerned with her initial reaction.

"Tell me, Lover. How was I with you?" I asked seductively and she blushes a deeper red but says nothing. "Please?" I coax her while I caress her clit with my thumb.

"We'll I already told you, you were amazing. But you were gentle with me very…. attentive…" she draws out the last word.

"Gentle?" I quirk an eye brow and she smiles. "I'm sorry, Lover. But this is the first time for me and I'm already holding back. It is much too difficult. But attentive I can definitely do." I say with a wicked grin and I bury my head into her again and viciously suck, nip at her, and lash at her with my tongue. Her body starts to spasm as she reaches her first climax. There will be more to come. I then shove two fingers into her opening and finger fuck her while sucking on her clit to another climax. All the while she is screaming my name. I look up to see the splendor that is her orgasms and her head is thrashing back and forth. She pants heavily as I withdrawal my fingers from her and cleaned her sex, drinking in all of her and the suck her essence off of my fingers. She watches me while I do this and her body shivers with delight. When I get my fill I gently kiss my way back up to her mouth stopping again at her breast and taking each nipple one at a time into my mouth. I take to her lips again gently brush mine over them and simply say…

"Lover?" I ask to enter her. She looks at me as she tries to catch her breath and simply smiles with a faint nod in the positive.

I rip my jeans away from my body and sit on my heels. I wrap her legs around my waist and position her hips at a perfect angle to enter her. I plunge myself into her as she screams my name. I continue to pound into her over and over again. She feels so incredible my entire body feels like I am in the sun and being burned with pure pleasure. I can hardly contain myself, but I hold back and continue my _'pillaging' _the treasure before me that is Sookie Stackhouse.

She said I was gentle with her. How could that be possible? As I continued my thrusts into her she chants "Oh, god Eric! Fuck! You feel so good! Ahhhhh!" over and over again. I get excited by her reaction. I let out a deep growl and can no longer contain myself. I let go of my load as I growl out…

"_Fan__, jag har __aldrig upplevt __något liknande __dig __kvinna!"_ I am immediately hard again and ready to go, she does this to me. I want to get deeper within her so I flip her over and rise up off my heels but on my knees and pull her hips to meet mine. I push on her back down towards the bed. I continue to slam into her and her moans get louder… screaming her chant, her breath gets faster. We go on another 20 minutes like this, but it's still not enough to get my fill. So I grab her arms at the elbows and hold them to her sides and lift her up so that she is horizontal but still on her knees. It's already been over two hours since we first started.

"Eric… please… I… can't… take… any… more…" she says in between her pants.

I slow down my thrusts pull her body up against mine gently by her throat. I lick her earlobe and trail my tongue down her neck and pause near her jugular. I gently graze my fangs over her pulse and wait.

"Yes. Do it, Eric please?" She whispers.

I sink my fangs into her neck as we both climax together. The second her blood gushes into my mouth I go insane. I take a few pulls more than I should as I am starved. I quickly come back to my senses and retract my fangs and lick the wounds close. I bite down on my finger and rub my blood into my marks. I am confident in the fact that she is Mine and have no need to "Mark my territory" much like that insufferable Compton. More so I do not wish to scar this beautiful body. I let go of my hold of her and she crumples onto the bed. I worry for a split second that I've taken too much of her.

"Did I hurt you, Lover?" she turned over and looked at me dreamily and sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" she asked. Then said "That was… waaaaaaaay better than I remembered." She finished breathless and I chuckled.

Relieved I lay down next to her and she snuggled up into my chest and tucks her head under my chin, like she does on those nights I've held her in her sleep. She smiles and makes a noise of contentment.

"You know, this reminds me of a dream I've had a few night now." She says as she rubs her cheek against my chest. I brush my fingers through her hair.

"Oh?" I ask and smile down at her knowing the truth.

"Yeah, I wake up and there you are holding me just like this." She says and inhales my scent. "It always seems like it's real. I've asked you couple of times if it was a dream and you just laugh at me. Then I wake up alone." She finishes.

I'm concerned with how pale she is looking; I think I did take too much blood from her. So I tell her "Lover, you must take some of my blood. I fear I have taken too much from you. Not enough to truly hurt you of course. I do apologize; I haven't fed properly in months. But I did stop myself from going too far." She looked up at me.

"Huh… is that why you look paler than usual?" she asked and I nod. "Why not?" she asked and I moved to bite down on my wrist. She stops me and says "No, Why haven't you fed _'properly.' _She said properly like it was a dirty word.

"I don't know." was all I said. She looked at me and her eyes pleaded me with to tell her why. I thought to myself that I should be honest with her. She was with me and I would be in kind.

"Ever since I regained my memory, I've had 'feelings' for you. I did not understand them, I did not care for them. Every time a bloodbag offered themselves to me I would take them. I began to find that I was not satisfied. Their flavor did not suit me. The more I tried to feed from one of them I found it to be deplorable. One night a blond came to me and offered herself. She looked like you so I took her into my office and had my way with her. When I fed from her she didn't taste right, I got angry and… I nearly killed her." Her breath caught at the end of my statement but I continued. "After that happened I stopped _'Feeding and Fucking'_" I used her own words in a facetious tone to try and lighten the tense atmosphere. And she smiled.

"Okay, give me your wrist." She said in a nonchalant tone. I struck at my wrist but before I offered her my life force I told her.

"Lover, you already know that having my blood gives me the power to sense your emotions, but…" I paused because her eyes widened at this admission like it was the first time she heard it.

"Sookie, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked as my wounds start to seal.

"I… I…. shit, shit, SHIT!" she screeched. "Well no wonder you've been acting all crazy Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. It was all my damn fault wasn't it?" she looked at me with tears welling in her eyes.

"Sookie, what are you talking about? You knew about Vampire blood. Bill told you about it in Dallas, remember… after I tricked you in to taking mine." I said with a chuckle. I know what she is upset about the little dance we've been doing for the past two months.

"Well yeah I remember now! Shit, how could I have possibly forgotten that?" she said more to herself so I just left her to her thoughts.

**A/N: So you like? How did I do with the lemons? I was kinda iffy about writing it. I needed to show Eric as the Bad Ass Vampire. Too much? Remember to review. **

**Google Translation: "**_**Fan**__**, jag har **__**aldrig upplevt **__**något liknande **__**dig **__**kvinna!" = "Fuck, I've never experienced anything like you woman!"**_


	6. Sookie's Epiphany

**A/N: **_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is still very AWESOME! *****_

**And thank you to all who takes the time to review. Most of you as writers know just how important they are to us those who are not thank you just the same.**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language**

**Chapter 6**

**SPOV**

Shit! Well no 'effing wonder Eric's been sweet one second and an ass the next. It's because of me. Every time I had a little fantasy about _'My Eric'_ he'd always appear out of thin air. Then seeing him, it reminded me of what he did and all I saw standing in front of me was _'Ass Eric'. _I'd get pissed then he'd disappear. Damn it Sookie! How could you forget something that important? He has been trying to reach out to me all this time. But I was so caught up in my anger I just ignored all of it.

"Well damn, Pam was right." I said to myself out loud and Eric growled. Uh oh!

"What do you mean Pam was right?" he hissed.

"Now you wait just a minute, Buddy!" I snapped. "Don't you go and get mad at Pam. If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be here right now!" I finished in a huff. He glared. Typical.

"So back to a more important topic…your blood?" I asked impatiently.

"Yes…as I was saying… You know you have a real bad habit of interrupting me." he said and looked very piqued "That cannot happen whilst we are in public." He said and looked at me with the Monster glare.

"Fine, Eric." I said petulantly.

"Now, as I was saying you have had much of my blood in the past. So that makes me feel you strongly. The more you have of mine, you may begin to feel me as well. It's kind of like a weak bond. One that is not complete." He finished.

"What's a bond?" I asked my mind wandered into S&M and I cringed a bit.

"It's what Vampires use to tie their humans to them permanently. It was very useful to my kind before the Revelation." he said as if he was talking about the discovery of electricity. Hmm close enough to my original thought. . . 'Bond-_age'_

"Sookie, what are you thinking? Tell me please." He asked gently.

"Why do you want to control me? Haven't you done enough?" I asked outraged and he laughed out loud and I jumped at that delicious sound. It's the first time I heard it since that week he stayed with me. He continued to laugh and shook his head.

"Lover, you and I both know I cannot control you, bond or no bond." He said as he smiled down at me. "I don't think it would be a problem if you had more of my blood. Tonight would be a second exchange so I thought I should warn you." He finished.

I thought about that and he was right, I couldn't be glamoured by any Vampire even one as old as Eric. Right as I finished that thought my stomach growled and I realized I hadn't had anything to eat since a late lunch and it's been a long night. Eric chuckled again. He must be happy now that I've _'Yielded to him'_. He's been doing that all night.

"I think I better take care of that, before I have your blood. Wouldn't want to drink on an empty stomach" I grimaced.

"Certainly Lover, let's get you taken care of. What would you like?" he asked.

"Um…. A medium rare stake with mash potatoes and green beans?" I joked but he didn't get it. He looked confused for a second and looked over at the clock.

"Eric, I'm kidding! I'll just whip something quick up in the kitchen." I started to get up to stand and my legs gave out on me. Eric was at my side in an instant to save me from the floor. Jeez, he fucked me so hard and took so much blood my body was _'Jell-O'_ not that I was complaining.

He set me back down on the bed and handed me my robe. After I put it on he scooped me up, carried me into the kitchen, and ordered me to sit. I gave him a cold glare and he returned my glare with a hurt expression, pouty lips and all. Priceless! I just laughed out loud. He then smiled and turned to poke his head in the refrigerator.

"What would you like, Lover?" he asked rummaging around.

"Um…. I guess just a ham sandwich with a side of blood." I said coyly bouncing in my chair. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning (you ever had a 6'4" _'NAKED' _Viking Vampire Sex God make you something to eat?). He turned to me and smiled that beautiful smile that just melted my heart and carried everything he needed for my sandwich to the counter. In 20 seconds he put a plate in front of me and there was my sandwich, some pickles and chips. Awesome! My stomach will be thanking Eric. 10 seconds later he was sitting down in front of me, pushing a glass of sweet tea in front of me.

"Thank you." I said as he sat and watched while I ate my meal. It made me a little nervous.

"You gonna watch me eat?" I asked. He looked at me with a curious expression. I just shrugged him off. He never commented or complained about me eating in front of him, much like Bill did. Bill always regulated what I ate.

I finished eating and I brought my dishes to the sink to wash them. When I was done I walked over to him. He opened his arms to take me into his lap. He bit down on his wrist and offered it to me. I hesitantly took it and look at him. He's so beautiful, so eternally patient with me. He does love me. He does want to keep me safe, but I wouldn't hear of any of it. He did go about things the wrong way, but what could I expect from a Vampire? Plus, I just couldn't separate "My Eric" from "Scary Eric". As I drew from his wrist I realized that I shouldn't separate them. I can't! I have to love them both and tonight I saw both. He is a Double-edged sword. Both have the power to destroy me, but God almighty I love this man!

He pulled his wrist away from me when he felt I had enough. I could feel him in me, running wild through my veins. I could feel a very soft hum of life coming from Eric. Even with the infusion of Vampire blood I was dead tired. I was worn out emotionally and physically. I may be a strong person, but I am only human. Eric saw this and rose cradling me to his chest.

"Come Lover, let's rest." He said while walking us back into my room.

Once in my room Eric laid down in the bed arms raise behind his head and ankles crossed. I harrumphed, guess he ain't going anywhere. He gave me that wicked grin I loved so much. I stripped myself of my robe and snuggled next to him. My eyes felt like sand from all the crying and being so tired.

"Good night, Eric." I said and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Lover" he said with a kiss on the top of my head. I was quickly drifting to a well deserved sleep when I heard him whisper. "Sov gott, Jag älskar dig, Sookie." then I was completely out.

**A/N: Okay I have to stop it here sorry it's short. But my idea is taking on a life of its own and if I put it down here it will be too long. So until next time. Reviews are love ;) **

**P.S. Google translation: ****Sov gott, Jag älskar dig, Sookie." = "Sleep well, I love you Sookie."**


	7. Viking BBQ

**A/N: My last Chapter (6) was so short I thought I'd give you a little bit more. Don't forget to read it before you read this one ****:) ****Thanks again for all of you who take the time and review. **

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is still AWESOME! *****_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language/Lemons **

**Chapter 7**

**SPOV**

I awoke in daze, I barely felt rested. Didn't I have Eric's blood last night? Surely I'd feel it. It was still dark so I looked over at the clock and it read 5:45 pm. Only about an hour until sunset. I sighed. Last night was…. well shit there are no words for it. I got up to open the blackout curtains, not even wondering why they were closed to begin with (I never shut them. I love the sun. I love waking to it.) I sit in the window seat and gaze out over the pool and gardens. When I get a whiff of burning flesh.

"Huh what's that weird sme…" I was saying to myself and the answer came to mind quickly. I am about to jet out of the room to find Eric and…

"ERIC!" I screamed as I hastily pull the curtains shut run over and switch the lamp on and pulled at the bed sheets to put Eric out.

"Shit! You never sleep in here." I started tearing. I was so shocked to wake up to enjoy the last of the sun's rays to almost burn Eric to a crisp. He didn't even stir during the whole ordeal. I started to giggle deliriously.

"Serves you right!" I say irked while I point at his face. I brush some hair that wasn't scorched, out of his eyes and kiss his forehead. I again giggled deliriously and sighed 'Get a grip Stackhouse, you're losing it.'

"Shit, I hope you don't think I did this on purpose." I said a little miffed that he didn't tell me he was spending the day in my room. I was so out of it last night, he probably did. I need a shower.

I made my way into the bathroom and ran a bath. I put some vanilla and lavender scented oil in and sank my worn body into the hot water. I couldn't believe I was still tired. What the hell? I closed my eyes, laid my head back and relaxed. More thoughts of last night came to me and I felt at a little more at ease with my situation. I hoped Eric would continue to let me work at Merlotte's. I can't abandon Sam again. I suddenly felt guilty about Sam. What would he say if I told him I was officially with Eric. 'Wait was I officially with him?' I thought a little worried. Of Course I am. 'Knock it off Stackhouse' I thought. I continued with more pleasant thoughts.

"Is there a reason half of my body is burnt, Lover?" Eric asked standing in the doorway of the bathroom. I sunk lower into the bath and peeked at him over the edge.

"Funny, story actually… I woke up in the dark it didn't feel right. I wanted to brighten my room up with the sun you know how much I love it. I sat looking out the window. It took me a minute to realize something was burning. When I knew what the smell was, I ran to find you and well…I found you." I finished sheepishly. He looked unsure and I raise my wrist to him.

"Peace offering? I'm sorry Eric, I really didn't know you were in there." I nodded towards the bedroom "I'm still tired. It's your own fault anyway, you wore me out." I pouted. Eric gave me the 'Big sexy Vampire' grin and slipped into the tub with me.

His burns didn't look as bad as they were earlier. The burns were more, red not black, puckered not chard. I felt awful 'cause of my carelessness. So again I offered him my wrist. He took it and kissed the pulse point and said….

"No, Lover. I took enough last night. It won't take much longer for me to heal and I have nowhere else to be." he said and pulled me towards him.

We kissed and I straddled his hips. I felt his cock throb up against my lily and started to rub myself against him. He looked at me with an arched eye brow.

"Lover, are you sure you're up to it. I was planning on taking it easy on you tonight." He said I reached down to grip his cock in my hand and gently started to stroke it. I stared right into his eyes and whispered.

"Well Mr. Northman, you can take it easy if you want." I said as I positioned him to enter me. Putting his head right up against my entrance, slowly lowered myself and stopped just as the tip went through.

"But, since you Mr. High and Mighty, wanted to _'__**claim'**_ his Telepath." I whispered seductively in his ear as I grabbed both his wrists and held them against the rails of the bath. He allowed me to do it, 'cause there's no way I would be able to do this by force. It just got me even more turned on that he was playing along.

"Tonight…." I let the word hang in the air as I ran my tongue across his bottom lip to coax out his fangs and they willingly obliged so I ran my tongue over them as well. "… _'My Lover' _…" I deviously chuckled as I mocked him. I moved down and bit his right nipple so hard I drew blood. I licked it up starting at the bottom of the bloody trail and looked into his eyes as I made my way to his nipple and said "I am going to make your ass _'MINE'!" _I said and at the word "mine" I plunged down on his shaft him and started riding hard.

It took all of Eric's will power not to grab my hips. Every time I felt him move his hands I'd tighten my grip on them. I was kissing him the way he was kissing me last night. Running a circuit from his lips to his nipples. Every time he tried to kiss me back I'd nip at him to make him behave. It was my turn to have my way with him. As I continued to ride him I felt my climax build and I bit down on Eric's neck and started to draw on the wound.

"Oh gud kvinna! Du är fantastisk ... Jag älskar dig ..." Eric growled as he came with me.

I let go of his wrists, rested my head against his shoulder and kissed his neck where I bit him. The rest of the night went much the same. Only Eric was the giver and I was the taker. He was much more gentle with me the rest of the night. I guess he didn't want to hurt me. As we lay together after countless orgasms. Eric and I talked more about our situation.

"Are you still going to let me work at Merlotte's?" I asked.

"Yes, with the same terms, of course." He said and stiffened. He knew I got angry at that statement.

"Okay, thank you." I said I didn't want to fight with him I was too damn happy.

"Will you help me a few nights a week at Fangtasia?" He asked and kissed the top of my head. I frowned. "You don't have to if you don't want to." He said.

"No, of course I'll help you Eric. It's just… I just realized that you never asked me to use my telepathy for you all this time." I looked at him in question. He chuckled, his finger ghosting up and down my spine.

"I seem to remember you saying once that a _"Happy Telepath is a good Telepath" _you haven't been happy for months until you started working again. But I didn't want to ask since you were still angry with me." He said and shrugged.

Huh… I was so very wrong about Eric. I was just so stubborn to see clearly. _'Pride goeth before the fall' _my Gran always said. If it wasn't for Pam I don't think I would have given in to my feelings for Eric and let go of all my anger.

**A/N: Sorry again this is a short chapter I'm not very creative with Lemons and I really don't want to repeat myself. But my rock Vilannh has reminded me that we as readers have a great imagination. ;)**

**So, did you like Sookie setting fire to Eric by accident? *chuckles***

**Google Translation: "****Oh gud kvinna! Du är fantastisk ... Jag älskar dig ..." – Oh god woman! You are amazing... I love you!**


	8. Happiness Never lasts

**A/N: I struggled with this chapter… I wanted to write it in both Eric's and Sookie's POV but keep it in the same chapter. I hope I did a good job and it makes sense to ya'll. Anywhoo… Thanks again for all of you who are still hanging in there. Gotta love some of the comments on my review page (**_**erin1705**_**) you are tooooo much!**

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is AWESOME! *****_

**Everyone MUST read her next story "Peace Between Blondes" **_**(I know this is a little late… sorry V)**_** it's already up to 6 chapters… But man that girl can write… If you think it's gona be all angst… think again if you read "Blonde at War" you know better! Both stories are on my fave's list please check it out…. You'll be happy ya did!**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language**

**Chapter 8**

**SPOV**

The next month and a half went on about the same. I went about my daily routine. I got over my anger at being Eric's _'prisoner'. _Due to the fact I had much more freedom. I still had my prison guards where ever I went and could only go out at night. I went to work two nights a week at Sam's. Sam grew a bit distant from me… it was obvious he could smell Eric all over me, but he still treated me like I was his friend and still cared for me. He just never hugged me anymore. I was fine with that. I love Sam, but I was in love with Eric. I sat in Eric's booth at Fangtasia three nights a week to listen for trouble makers and to my surprise. Eric actually paid me for the work… paid me well. I think he was hoping I'd quit Merlotte's but that wasn't going to happen.

Pam and I became much closer. We spent at least one night a week together. She was much happier now that her _'Master' _wasn't being an unbearable ass anymore. He also gave her a huge raise for her part in our _'reunion'_. Eric gave us the same nights off so we could go shopping since I had a big paycheck every week. I never realized how much fun shopping was... except when it came to shoe shopping. That took hours and I swore she tried on every single shoe, in every single store we went to. Pam and her shoes! I guess I never found it fun before 'cause I never had the money. I'm still thrifty though I only buy things from the sales rack and that really chaffs Pam hide.

"_Didn't Eric give you a credit card?" she asked with disgusted tone one night we were shopping. I was searching through the sales rack in Ann Taylor at Bellemead. We were looking for business ware._

"_No, he did not give me a credit card." I replied in a mocking tone and looked at her. Well I thought she was asking, her face told me, it was more like a scolding. _

"_Pam! I have my own money. I don't need his credit cards and I don't need expensive things." I said exasperated. _

"_Well some things never change." She said in her typical sarcastic tone and I just rolled my eyes._

So here I am in the present and I was so very happy. I thought nothing could bring me down. I found out who was taking care of my Gran's house. It was Jason. He completely fixed it up. He painted it inside and out, replaced the roof from tin to tile, and every week he'd go by and give it a good dusting. I saw him one night in Merlotte's and he told me he was keeping it in shape in case I ever moved back. He told me a little about his life out at Hot Shot. They're a little strange community very _'tight-knit'_. Even though he's a bitten-were he was Calvin Norris' second and very respected among them. He and his wife Crystal are expecting a little girl. And he is just as happy as a clam. My big brother finally grew up. I was so proud of him. Even though I was a little skittish about the 'rumors' (what I got out of the minds around me while talkin' to Jason) about that place. A guess Jason can still be a tomcat or "panther" and still be sorta faithful...

One night I had off and was relaxing at home. I was in the kitchen having a late night snack while reading one of Eric's many books. When Eric came in from the garage and practically broke the door down. I jumped up startled and looked at him. The look in his eye said he wanted to kill something. Oh boy, this busted my happy little bubble. Some thing was very wrong.

**EPOV**

I was just finishing up some paperwork for the club's audit to send to the Queen when I felt a rush of panic come over me from my Child. She burst into my office and before I could acknowledge her.

"Eric, the Queen has been spotted here in Shreveport. But no one can find where she is staying." Pam said incensed.

"Send Clancy and Maxwell I want her found now!" I roared and flew out the club and back to the house.

That bitch didn't tell me she was coming, that could only mean she was being underhanded in procuring Sookie. As I flew through the night towards the house I made an arc back to Fangtasia to see if I could spot one of her retinue. I made a couple of passes, but I didn't see anyone unfamiliar so I decided to go to Sookie.

As I made it to the house I nearly broke the door down, entering. I hate to even consider it. But I was frightened at the aspect that I could lose her. I didn't even hear the words fall from her lips. Just looking at her I felt a burning within me to have her now.

**SPOV**

"Eric! What's wrong?" I ask my voice shaking he didn't answer he just scooped me up and with Vampire speed flew to my room and tossed me on the bed. He ripped off his clothes and bent over me and shredded every piece I had on. I held my hand up to stop him.

"Eric, you are scaring me." I said in a whisper not trusting my voice. His face instantly softened.

"I need you, lover." He said and I let him have me. He devoured me. As we both reached our end. I still felt weary of his appearance earlier. And the way he just was with me. I mean he's been rough many times but this was different it was more…urgent.

"What happened, Eric?" I asked and he stayed silent. Oh this was bad. I touched his cheek. Eric jump on to his knees and grabbed my face in his hands.

"Sookie, do you trust me?" He asked. I opened my mouth to speak but he didn't give me the chance.

"I know you have every right not to, but you do believe, that all I've done was because I love you and wanted you safe and with me, right?" he said and I nodded. I couldn't find my voice.

"We need to complete the bond." He said and stared at me with so much love.

"Tell me why we need to and I'll decide." I finally said.

"The Queen has been spotted in Shreveport. I fear she is here for you." he said and I shot up into a sitting position.

"But you said she couldn't take me if I was yours. I am yours so how can she take me?" I asked angry and confused.

"That is true, but I'd like a little bit of insurance. She is the Queen and she has not alerted me of her visit. It seems as if she is hiding. I have no doubt she's got something up her sleeve." Eric said. Damn can't I just be left in peace?

"But, didn't you say I'd be able to feel you all the time and that it was permanent?" I asked and he nodded in the positive.

"What happens when you get bored and toss me out like an expired bottle of blood? I don't think I could take it feeling you for the rest of my life if I'm not with you." I said a little sharply and he recoiled from me like I slapped him. One second he was right in front of me and the next he was standing at my door. Oh shit! Damn it Sookie, can't you keep your foot outta your mouth for once!

"Do you actually think I'd be here right now, offering such a thing if I wasn't in it for life? You already know that a bond allows me no power of you Sookie." He said through clenched teeth.

"Eric, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." I said as reached for him. He didn't move he just stood staring at me with fire in his eyes. I sat and waited in silence willing him with my soul to forgive my outburst. It's always been there in the back of mind will he still love me when I'm old and gray, will he still want me then?

"I love you, Sookie. Beauty is a starting point to any attraction. But I love YOU, Sookie." He says as he walks over and places his hand over my heart.

"I love you too, Eric" I said and I meant it with all my heart. But I was terrified of the unknown future with Eric. We've only been together for a few months. Sure he says he loves me and I do believe him, but Vampires live forever… baring a stake to the heart or a stroll in the afternoon sun (_or not telling me he's spending the day in my room_).

"You know the perfect way to know what I truly feel for you is through a bond." He said and caressed my cheek. "But if you are not ready or unwilling, Lover then we will not do it. I promised you I will never force you again." He finished and pulled me into his arms.

"Thank you, Eric." I grimace "Thank you for understanding." I said as I bent and rested my head against his chest. We held each other for what felt like hours until Eric voice broke through my addled mind.

"You must call the Shifter and tell him you cannot work until this is settled. Tell him nothing." He looked me in the eyes "I must go back to Fangtasia and act as if everything is normal. I do not want to alert The Queen of my knowledge. I do not want you out of this house unless it is with me or until I know what she is up to." His stare told me this is his final word and there will be no arguing. I nod in compliance. He leaves me with a long lingering kiss on my forehead and whispers…

"I can't risk her taking you. I love you, Sookie." Then he's out the door.

"I love you too, Eric."

**EPOV**

I was trying to figure out the best way to tell Sookie that I think we should complete the bond. I am weary I know that she will not want too. When she asks me what happened I hesitate hoping I can make her see this is best. I ask her if she trust me and I feel irritation. I continue before she says something that will certainly anger me. I explain the reasons for me doing what has been done and she is silent. My blood tells me she is still very worried but her irritation has subsided.

So I continue. When I tell her we need to complete the bond. A rush of uncertainty and fear hit me. I beseech her to hear me out and to trust me. She finally asks me to tell her why it needs to be done so I tell her of the Queen's presence. Her anger and confusion rolls through me. She interrupts me and I try to calm her down by answering her question without causing her more fear or worry. She is not happy with my answer or the concept of the bond itself. I am about to tell her not to worry, that I will make sure that she remains with me safe and happy… when the next words out of her mouth shocked me. So I jerked back and flew backward away from her for fear of hurting her.

Her words did indeed stake me through my undead heart. I was so furious with this woman. I was boiling with rage. Did this woman really think so little of me? After everything I have done and sacrificed for her. After everything that I have put up with, these last few months. If I did not love her so, I would have put an end to her. I've told her that I love her and did never once treat her like a fangbanger. This is how she sees me still an evil Vampire? So I tell her as much, I am still so very angry with her I can barely get out the words.

While she apologizes I feel through my blood that she is contrite and so much love floods me. I will myself to calm as she reaches for me. I hesitate to approach her as I think of the best way to get through to this woman once and for all. With all her emotions that are running through her I remember how fragile this creature is both physically and emotionally. I remind myself that I must never forget this when she lashes out. I try again to convince her of the bond, but her worry and fear intensifies again and I promise her that I will not force her into anything ever again and I will keep that promise…

I pull her into my arms and I start to plan on what needs to be done. How will I succeed in keeping Sookie without the guarantee of a bond. I tell her she is not to work and shall be with me or remain in the house at all times until we settle this. With my eyes I tell her not to argue. I need to return to Fangtasia and I tell her as much. I kiss her hoping that his will not be the last kiss I will give.

**A/N: Review please… remember even if it's just a :) or a :( it will make me happy!**


	9. The Queen Arrives

**A/N: Thanks again to all who has reviewed every chapter. They are so much fun to read... **

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is (you guessed it) AWESOME! *****_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**SPOV**

The next two nights I felt like we've all been walking on live wires. All the Vampires loyal to Eric were on the lookout for the Queen and she was doing a very good job of hiding. Eric has been to Fangtasia every night and left me at home. He wanted me with him, but I was too big a ball of nerves to hold up my shields. On the third night the Queen finally made her appearance. Pam came over to "collect" me for my audience with the Queen.

"Sookie, you must get dressed. The Queen is at Fangtasia _'requesting'_ your presence." She said in her usual bored tone. There was a glint of worry in her eyes. Uh oh… The last time I saw that look was when she was telling me about Jason… Shit!

"What should I wear?" I asked walking toward my room like I was walking death row. I didn't even notice that Pam wasn't behind me. I continued on into my closet and picked out a dress. When I exited she shook her head and I noticed a garment bag on her arm. I started to strip out of my clothes all of it and for once Pam didn't make any sexual innuendos. Not a good sign. Nope Pam was all business tonight.

"Here, put this on." She said as she threw a red thong at me. She took the dress out and helped me put it on. It was a ruby red, streamlined gown in a column of soft crepe highlighted with a shiny, satin bow, a flowing sash that went down to my knees, it had floor-sweeping skirt with a slit that went up to the middle of my thigh. Thank god it had a built in bra. After she zipped me up she handed me a pair of black satin peep toe pumps.

"Bathroom" she gave me a little shove towards it and once inside I sat in front of the vanity and she quickly did my hair in soft curls that fell around my shoulders, then proceeded to do my makeup. I felt like I was going to the prom I was so done up.

"Um…Pam?" I asked hesitantly. She was so focused on her task I wasn't sure she'd answer me.

"Yes Sookie?" she answered eyeing her work.

"Didn't you say were going to Fangtasia?" I asked confused. Surely I was over dressed for the club.

"Yes" she answered like I was an idiot for asking. I could tell she was uneasy so I didn't ask more questions. I knew if I got any answers I wouldn't leave the house. I did trust Eric but I wasn't so confident I'd be returning with him tonight.

* * *

><p>Pam told me that they had closed the bar down when the Queen arrived and told me to 'check it out'. As we entered the employee entrance I gripped Pam's hand and once we made it to the entry to the club proper I let go. <em>'A Vampire showing emotion shows weakness'<em> I chanted preparing myself for Big Bad Vampire Sheriff and not my sweet loving Eric. Before I walked through the doors I lowered my shields, focused it out to the club proper, and counted the brains/voids 10 vampires spaced out stationed along each wall of the club only one human a male and he had a really weird accent. He was thinking about hot Eric looked and wondered if he'd join in with him and the Queen in a manage trios _'oh yuck!'._ 13 I mouthed to Pam and held up my fingers in a "V". She nodded. I was shaking I was so scared.

"Get yourself together Sookie, You done this dance before. Don't fuck up." Pam said whispering so soft into my ear, then tapped my ass with a chuckle in order to get me moving. She then disappeared through the door. I steeled my nerves. Okay here goes. I walked out the door and saw ten of the Vampires spaced out the club all looking like they belong to the _'Men in Black' _and three sitting at a table in the middle of the dance floor. One of them was Eric.

"Ah, my telepath!" the Queen said excitedly while she clasped her hands together. I took in the Queen as I approached the table.

She was really pretty, she had similar style to Pam but way more flashy with the jewelry. She had shoulder length hair with a 50's pin-up girl style. The color was red but it looked natural not like Arlene's bad dye job. She looked like she was about 16 0r 17 and heavily made up to look older. She looked modern and regal at the same time. The human brain I _'heard'_ was sitting next to her. He was just as pretty as the Queen with black curly hair, thick eye brows and lashes, and pouty lips. There was also a blond Vampire, I couldn't see her face cause her back was to me.

"Your Majesty" I said and bowed my head then sat myself next to Eric.

"Lover" he said and kissed my temple while putting one arm possessively across my shoulders. I smile up at him taking his free hand.

"How sweet." the queen said snidely. I looked at her dropping my smile.

"So Eric, where have you been hiding her?" she said so sweetly I wasn't sure if she was mad or just making conversation.

"Hiding her your, Majesty?" Eric asked. He gripped my hand and continued "I was not aware you were looking for her." Confidence oozed outta Eric, I wish I felt that way especially when I noticed (too late) that none of _'his'_ Vampires were in the room and where the hell was Pam! I seen her come out here.

"I love what you've done with the place." She said looking around but her face showed otherwise.

"I would have certainly made better preparations for your welcoming party had you notified me of your arrival." Eric said.

"Yes, well I was just passing through. Picking something up in Bon Temps and thought I'd just stop by for a visit before heading back to New Orleans." She said in conspiring tone and sat back.

I got opportunity to get a good look at the blond Vampire and she was staring straight at me and I gasped. I knew Hadley was a Vampire but it was still such a shock. Then I felt all of their eyes were now on me.

"Eric, meet my consort Hadley, Hadley Eric." She said merrily breaking the silence. Eric nodded at her, but Hadley continued to stare at me. It was really creepy. I wonder what must be going through her mind 'cause I couldn't tell by looking at her. She seemed to perfect that stoic Vampire face for such a young age.

I pulled my gaze away from Hadley and looked at Eric his face betrayed nothing but I could feel the irritation coming off of him. I felt that way too I wish this bitch would just get on with it.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect Sookie and I have a prior engagement to the theater tonight. So if your reason for coming tonight was just to catch up. I humbly asked that you would excuse us." Eric said calmly

HUH! I thought. I stole a quick look at Eric and noticed that he was wearing what looked like a tailor made _Armani_ suit. A flash of lust shot through me. I looked at him and saw his lip twitch. "Down Sookie".

"Fine, whatever." She glares at Eric and snaps her fingers in the air twice.

One of her guards at the door poked his head out quickly then two more Vampires return with Bill wrapped up in silver chains. Once they reached the table, the guards force him to his knees. He hissed when the chains made contact with his skin.

"So, as I understand it. William failed me in procuring Sookie." she glared at Bill "I'm here to collect." She said and she kicked him like a dog. I winced at his painful grunt as a tear fell from my eye. The Queen set her sights on me and let out a wicked laugh that made my skin crawl.

"Aww…how sweet. Tears for the monster that betrayed you." She said.

"He was following your orders." I snapped and Eric crushed my hand. I tried not to flinch at the pain. She didn't respond she just gave me a coy smile. I still held her gaze not letting her intimidate me.

Pam suddenly appeared next to Eric. She put a copy of the contract that he, Jason, and I signed on the table. Eric pushed it towards the Queen.

"What is this?" The Queen hissed.

"This is a contract of a Blood Debt owed to me by Sookie's brother Jason Stackhouse, were-panther. Sookie willingly entered in to servitude to me to cancel out her brother's debt. Not to mention she is 'Mine'. Eric finished smugly. Her eyes flashed in anger then quickly cleared. I got a little pissed off at his use of the word _'servitude'. _Eric gently rubbed circles over my palm to soothe me.

"Really?" she looked at me, got up from the table and walked over to me. She inhaled deeply "It's true she's has had much of your blood, but there is no Bond." She said. Eric stiffened and she saw it. Her smile was bright with victory.

"Sookie, Did Eric tell you that you do not have to stay with him if you choose to be with another Vampire…not just me of course." She asked as she paced in front of the table. Eric gripped my hand again. OUCH! Damn it Eric.

What?… Eric did tell me that I could choose to go to her, but he didn't tell me any vampire. Wait minute yes he did… the first time I met him with Bill.

"Yes, he did tell me. Your Majesty." I said never taking my eyes off her.

"Sookie, please… call me Sophie-Ann." She purred and Hadley stiffened.

"Sookie, we are bound by contract in which the Queen can claim you if she wishes. But you are 'Mine' are you not?" Eric asked calm as a cucumber. The Queen turned to look at me.

"Yes, I am his." I said to her in the same tone I used the first night I said it to Eric when he asked about belonging to Bill. He looked at me and chuckled. The Queen slammed her hands on to the table and hissed at him with her fangs down. He didn't even flinch.

"Your Majesty, I'm not trying to keep Sookie from you. She is an asset to your Queendom. If you need her services she is at your disposal. Just have Cataliades draw up the contracts for her employ. He is familiar with Sookie's terms." Eric said. She seemed to calm down after he said this.

"Fine! I'll need her at Rhodes. Hadley! Ludis! We're leaving!" She exclaimed slapped bill on the head "Leave him."

"Goddamn Vampire's falling in love with humans! What the hell is this world coming to!" She mumbled as she petulantly stormed out of the club. Ludis and all of her guards trailed out after her.

"I'm so sorry, Sookie." Hadley whispered and followed the procession. Once the door shut behind her, I felt relief wash over me.

"That was the Queen?" I asked incredulity. Pam chuckled.

"Sookie, she is over 2,000 years old and very powerful." Eric said amused at my outburst.

"Well obviously you aren't afraid of her. Where are all your Vampires?" I asked as they all filed into the club through the door in the hall. "Where were they all?" I asked more to myself.

"They were all downstairs waiting." he stood and offered his hand.

"Lover, I believe we have a prior engagement." He said.

"That was seriously fucked up, Eric." Pam said in her bored tone. Eric chuckled.

"Re-open the club and get Bill cleaned up, Pamela. My lover and I have a date." Eric replied and we left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Before the Queen arrived…<strong>_

**EPOV**

I am going over paper work and I can barely concentrate on them because I am frustrated. It's been three nights and no one can find the Queen anywhere in Shreveport. So I extend the search into the neighboring towns. I know that she is here and is trying to steal my Lover out from under me. That means she is afraid to meet me head on. This pleases me. I hate having to leave Sookie at home alone. But I must act as nothing is amiss. I do not want to alert the Queen that we are aware she is lurking. I feel excitement come from my Child and she bursts through the office door.

"Eric, the Queen's limo has been spotted. She will be arriving in a few minutes." Pam said.

"Tell everyone to be ready I must change. When it's time, take this to Sookie and get her ready as well." I said.

I quickly dress in an _Armani_ suit. I think my Lover will love me in this. I smile and try to imagine her in the dress I acquired for her. I start to get hard and quickly quelled it. Business, Eric… focus! I hear the Queen's roar.

"Let the games begin." I clasp my hands and rub them together, then give myself a wink in the mirror and leave to greet the Queen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yup TB's "Queen of Louisiana" and "Ludis" the bloodbag she offered Bill in Season 2. The book's "Queen" was a little drab for me, but I used her age. TB's was much more fun to write. I wrote Hadley from the show, but I still made her a Vamp. **

**Wouldn't you like to know what The Queen was upto the past two nights? Well, I had such a great time writing her that I decided to do a POV from her perspective…. It was so much fun, I think it's my best chapter so far…. I love her! Just more reason to hate that damn Bill Compton for having her killed off in the Show... He's an ass! **

**Review please and tell me what you think! - Viktoria **


	10. The Queen Arrives pt2

**A/N: So Here is my Queen's POV... So much fun writing her... Thank you and Thank you again for all of you who has reviewed every chapter. Love ya!**

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is Beyond AWESOME! *** She had a brilliant idea for a side story to "Peace Between Blondes" she and I are Co-writing it. It's h**__**er babies and just my knowledge of living local in Hawaii... It's going fantastic! She'll post it soon.**_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language and Violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**QPOV**

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" I roared "I've been in this dump for two nights!" I stop pacing and faced a one of my useless trackers. "Why is it that you fools can't find one simple human?" I demanded.

"I'm sorry your, Majesty. Her scent ends at Fangtasia. We've looked everywhere. There's only a faint sign of her scent at her home in Bon Temps. She hasn't been to the Shifter's for work in almost a week." He said nervously.

"I don't want your fucking excuses… I want results!" I yelled and kicked him in his face so hard his head snapped back falling to the floor and crushing his nose. He immediately got up and adjusted his nose to set properly.

"Go get that god damned Compton, he's back from Peru." I snapped. they bowed and rushed to leave.

"Oh and there's no need to be gentle in bringing him to me." I said as I continue my pacing.

That fucker better have some answers. He was supposed to bring the Telepath to me. Now it looks as though Northman is hiding her. Damn him! He may be loyal to me but that is one Vampire I don't want to fuck with.

"Hadley, Ludis! Mama needs to relax come join me in the bath." I say as I stomp into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next night…<strong>_

"Compton, your Majesty." The tracker says and shoves Bill at my feet.

I continue to read and don't acknowledge either of the Vampires. Five minutes later when I decide that I'm done flipping through my magazine I set it down and focus on Bill.

"Bill, where is my Telepath?" I ask sweetly. Bill beaten repeatedly looks up at me through swollen eyes.

"Your Telepath, your Majesty?" he replies and I slap him in the face raking my blood red nails across the skin.

"Don't fuck with me William; I'm not in the mood. Tell me where the hell she is!" I scream fists balled up at my sides.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in months. She belongs to the Sheriff, now." Bill said.

"You fool, how could you let that happen! She was 'MINE'." I screamed again and stomped my foot.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you play with her first. You fucked all my plans!" I said livid and slapped him again drawing more blood.

"Sookie cannot be controlled, your Majesty. She cannot be glamoured. She does not take to orders." Bill says as he shrinks back at my raised hand.

"Then you should have brought her to me immediately. I can fix that little problem." I harrumphed and glared at Hadley.

"Fine then, I guess we'll have to pay the Sheriff a little visit." I say and tap my chin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At Fangtasia…<strong>_

"The two of you stay with William." I say to the two trackers as I exit my limo and pause "Feel free to smack him around a bit more." With a glare to Bill I leave to enter the club.

"EVERYONE OUT!" I roared. Everyone froze and the music stopped dead. Eric is there in an instant.

"Your Majesty! To what do I owe the honor of your visit." He flashes me a million watt smile. He then instructs Clancy and Maxwell to get everyone out then leave.

"Can it Sheriff. Where is my Telepath?" I snap. Huh… ballsy this one. I wonder what he has up his sleeves.

"Sookie…" He says drawing out her name as he walks over and sits at a table in the middle of the dance floor set up by Felicia before she too left.

"….she is at home getting ready for our evening." He finishes waving at the empty chairs inviting us to sit.

"Well, bring her here I want to see her." I said sweetly with an undertone of steel. He waved Pam over.

"Master" Pam said and bowed.

"Pamela, bring her Majesty and her guest something to drink." He said. Pam doesn't look at me but bows deeply to me. _'good obedient little Vampire'_ I think to myself.

"No thanks." I smile "If I get thirsty, I prefer it from the tap." I say as I run my fingers through Ludis' hair. I look at him and think… _'Simple but delicious.'_

"Pamela, bring Miss Stackhouse here to join us." He said.

"Certainly Master." She bows to him and disappears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sookie arrives….<strong>_

"Ah, my telepath!" I squealed in delight.

Oh she is lovely. She's much prettier than my Hadley. Mmmm…. and that dress! I love the way it hugs her shape. No wonder these two act like idiots over her. I wonder if she taste anything like Hadley did.

"Your Majesty" she said and bowed like a good little pet.

"Lover." Eric said and kissed her. My, my, my, aren't we proving a point.

"How sweet." I said snidely. Time to get down to business.

"So Eric, Where have you been hiding her?" I asked airily.

"Hiding her your, Majesty?" Eric asked confused "I was not aware you were looking for her."

"I'll love what you've done with the place." I said looking around. I took notice of one of my retinue. He shook his head telling me that none of his vampires were in building. Hmmm…. Confident much? What is the Viking up too?

"I would have certainly made better preparations for your welcoming party had you notified me of your arrival." Eric said. Smart ass!

"Yes, well I was just passing through picking something up in Bon Temps. Since I was so close I thought I'd just stop by for a visit before heading back to New Orleans." I said. I felt shock and hurt come from Hadley. I looked at her to see why. She seemed fine then I heard Sookie gasp. Ah Sookie must not have known of my darling Hadley's turning.

"Eric, meet my consort Hadley, Hadley Eric." I said delighted. Eric Nodded.

"Your Majesty, with all due respect. Sookie and I have a prior engagement to the theater tonight. So if your reason for coming was just to catch up. I humbly asked that you would excuse us." Eric said.

"Fine, whatever." I glare at him and tell the guards to bring Bill. It's so gratifying when I hear him hiss in pain. Shit head cost me my Telepath. I should stake him.

"So as I understand it. William failed me in procuring Sookie." I glared at Bill so tempted to slap him again "I'm here to collect her." I said and kicked him I couldn't help myself. Piece of shit! I see Sookie wince out the corner of my eye and look at her. She's crying for this shit head. I laugh. I can't believe the absurdity of it.

"Aww…how sweet. Tears for the monster that betrayed you." I said in mock sympathy.

"He was following your orders." Sookie snapped. Ooooh spunk, I love it! Nothing like my Hadley I can't wait to have them both! With Ludis in the mix, Yum!

Eric's delicious Child suddenly appeared next to him. She put something in front of him and he slid it over to me. I took it from him and began to read. My eyes widen.

"What is this?" Shit a contract! I hiss.

"This is a contract of a Blood Debt owed to me by Sookie's brother Jason Stackhouse, were-panther. Sookie willingly entered in to servitude to me to cancel out her brother's debt…" He says. Ha! I'm the fucking Queen of Louisiana I can overrule a stupid contract!

"…Not to mention she is 'Mine'." He finished smugly.

MUTHER FUC….. Wait. There's no bond. If Compton is right about this girl then she wouldn't want to be forced to be with Eric.

"Really?" I looked at her and got up from the table I walked over to her. I bent down and inhaled deeply. Mmmm… even with the taint of the Viking's vile blood she smells intoxicating. I remember when my Hadley use to taste so sweet.

"It's true, she has had much of your blood, but there is no Bond." I said and he stiffened. Ha! Suck on that Viking!

"Sookie, did Eric tell you that you do not have to stay with him? If you choose to be with another Vampire…not just me of course… you can leave him?" I asked as I paced in front of the table keeping track of her facial expressions. Yes! There it was. I was jumping up for joy inside. _'I am going to get my Telepath!'_ I thought in a sing-song tone.

"Yes, he did tell me. Your Majesty" She said. Shit… time to butter up the muffin.

"Sookie, please… call me Sophie-Ann." I purred. Before she could say anything else the Viking chimed in.

"Sookie, we are bound by contract in which the Queen can claim you if she wishes." He said. _'Damn straight'_ I thought. "But you are 'Mine' are you not?" He finished. I turned to look at my lovely Telepath.

"Yes, I am his." She said with sass. Gawd, I love her fire! But damn, she wants to stay with him. I was at a loss of what to say when I heard Eric chuckle. Asshole! How dare his disrespect me! I slam my hands down in front of him and hissed fangs down. He didn't even flinch. Of course not, he's made of Ice. Frozen! Shit, he's not afraid of me. The absences of his retinue is proof of that.

"Your Majesty, I'm not trying to keep Sookie from you. She is an asset to your Queendom. If you need her services she is at your disposal. Just have Cataliades draw up the contracts for her employ. He is familiar with Sookie's terms." Eric said. I retracted my fangs. I really just wanted her for ability anyway. Another pet with delicious blood was just a bonus, too bad…

"Fine! I'll need her at Rhodes. Hadley! Ludis! We're leaving." I was still pissed I got negated by that dick. I need to hit something. Bill will do. Shithead! Too bad I can't kill him. He's much too important to kill. Lucky bastard. "Leave him."

"Goddamn Vampire's falling in love with humans! What the hell is this world coming to!" I mumbled and stormed out of the club.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do ya'll think? Reviews please ;)**


	11. Sookie Trouble Stackhouse

**A/N: So my story is taking a turn. It's now going to be Drama/Action but still with the Angst. The next chapters of my story will showcase all of the ways our dear Sookie get into trouble. You may recognize some of the situations… but like I said I'm just mixing it up ;) **

**I hope ya'll continue to stick with my story and enjoy the journey I take our favorite characters on. Please remember to review so that I will know to keep going with this. I love to read your comments and ideas to make the story better. **

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is (you guessed it) AWESOME! *****_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language and Violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

**SPOV**

My date with Eric was perfect. Sitting through a production of Romeo and Juliet melted all the stress of the night away. It also made me appreciate Eric more. How could I let myself be so stubborn for so long. Instead of families keeping us apart it was each other. Just when I thought things could not be more perfect… Well Hi, my name is Sookie "Trouble" Stackhouse and when trouble is looking for someone it usually finds me…

"Eric, thank you so much for this." I say as we walk out to his car.

"Yes, it has been long over do." He said as he brushed his lips over my knuckles.

"Now lover, we really must be on our way. Otherwise I won't be able to stop myself from divesting you of that lovely dress in this seemingly dark, empty parking lot." He smiled wickedly.

"Oh no, Mr. Northman! Not this dress. I want to keep it." I huffed. He chuckled and kissed me so sweetly.

Right as we began to deepen the kiss. Eric got jerked back away from me. And I stood in shock as two wolfboys were wrapping him up in a thick silver chain. My body finally caught up to my brain and I jumped on one of the wolfboy's back and started yanking at his hair to get him off of Eric.

He knocked me off of him like he was swatting a fly… well it's a good thing I'm stubborn. I searched the grounds and found an empty beer bottle and picked it up. I ran back and attacked him again this time smashing the bottle over his head. He howled in pain then turned on me. He stalked me as I backed away. Right as he lunged at me I hear a shriek and a crack. Then the were in front of me was suspended two feet in the air gripped at his throat, by one very, very, scary Vampire…

"Who sent you?" Eric said in a voice so dead calm I didn't even recognize it.

"FUCK YOU!" the were screamed while kicking at Eric.

"WHO… SENT… YOU!" Eric roared. I cupped my ears instinctively.

"Fu….aaack…y.." the bitten-were gasped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. I rushed to them and yanked at Eric's arm.

"ERIC! LET HIM GO YOUR KILLING HIM!" his eyes flared red. "Eric, please I can read him let him go." I begged and he shoved me away. I fell backwards on my butt and ripped my beautiful dress.

"I am not going to ask you again." He said in that same dead voice.

"ah…" the bitten-were tried to speak, but Eric just broke his neck then tossed him a side like a sack of potatoes. I sat there in shock. I couldn't believe Eric just killed two bitten-weres, hopped up on "V" while still wrapped in silver. I couldn't believe that he killed them at all when he didn't have to.

"Pam. Clean up. The Strand. Now!" He barked then flipped his cell shut.

His face softened as he took in my form on the ground. He approached me hands up in a peaceful gesture. I held my arm out to him in a stop gesture and shook my head no.

"Sookie… Lover… we must leave now." He said in a soothing tone. My eyes started to water and I just continued to stare at him.

"Please Lover, come." He said again. I abruptly pick myself up then walk around his car and got in. Eric, stood at his door with his head bent.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I stood there feeling Sookie's emotions rioting and I mentally bashed myself for losing my temper in front of her. Worse I shoved her away. How was I going to fix this I wondered. I got into the car then stared to drive around to calm myself as well as Sookie down.

"Sookie, they were going to kill us." I said. She said nothing and stared straight ahead.

"You, yourself has killed in self-defense. Why is what I did any different?" I asked. Her head snapped to look at me as silent tears fell down her cheeks.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME READ HIM AND YOU PUSHED ME AWAY!" She screamed "YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO KILL HIM!" she shook her head "I know you are a Vampire and it is in your nature, Eric, defending you and yours. That wasn't self defense that was… MURDER!" she cried.

She was right. I said nothing as we continued to drive through Shreveport. We finally arrived at the house. Pam called to let me know that everything was taken care of as I walked Sookie into the house. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. I sighed as I made my way to her. Figuring out what to next about this little mishap I knocked on the door.

"Sookie please, let me in we need to discuss this." I said calmly.

"NO!" she screamed and I could hear her stomping around the room. Keeping hold of my anger as to not frighten her more I entered her room and took hold of her from behind and whispered to her.

"I'm not going to let you do this, Lover. You are not going to hide from me."

"Let go of me Eric, I don't want you to touch me right now!" She seethed. I let go and she walked over to her bed and sat looking down at her hands.

"Lover, you know I am Vampire and as Sheriff I cannot let any type of attack go unpunished. Sure they were no match for me. That is not the point…" I was saying.

"Eric, I can't do this… I'm not like you… you can't expect me to be okay with you killing people… or holding them prisoner…" she said as she sobbed. I bent down to kneel at her feet then tilt her chin up to look at me.

"Lover, next to Pam. You are the most important being in my existence. There is nothing I would not do in protection of you and Pam." I say gently "No one that attacks what I love will live a second after they make the decision too. Anyone who knows me, knows this." I kiss her gently "I love you, Sookie. I hope you do not let your human morals stop you from allowing yourself to love me." I finish.

"I'll love you, Eric no matter what. I… I… this is just really hard for me to take in." she continues to cry.

"I must go to Fangtasia and speak to Pam. I need to find out who planned this." I say standing "Will you be alright?" I touch her cheek. She nods in the positive and I take my leave to go to Fangtasia.

"Alcide, Fangtasia. Now!" I barked and shut my phone. As I pull into the parking lot I am fuming. I must hold back so that I do not kill the piece of shit Were. He better have the answers I need. I make my way into my office and Pam is waiting.

"Eric, why did I have to dispose of two disgusting creatures?" she asked with her eye brows quirked.

"I don't know, but we will soon find out. When the Were gets here bring him to me." I said calmly she bows and leaves to man the door.

As I contemplate the evening. I wonder if they were left over agents for the Queen. She seemed to be placated to just having Sookie at her beck and call but still she is old and very devious. She must never be underestimated. It would be wise to use weres to take Sookie to throw me off.

"What the hell do you want, Northman. Do you have any idea what time it is!" the Were exclaimed as he stomped into my office led by Pam.

"I am well aware of the time." I smile pleasantly and instantly I tower over him. "You! As you know have no call to question me as to why you are here. You will sit and listen to what I have to say." I hiss in his face looking like the Monster I am. He backed away and sits. _'Hmm good little pup'_ I think as I turn and make my way back to sit at my desk.

"Tonight, Sookie and I were attacked in the parking lot of the Strand by two bitten-weres. Any ideas as to why this happened?" I question him.

"I have no idea, Sheriff. There were no orders that I've heard of. Besides, Sookie is a friend of the Pack. It wouldn't be ordered through us." He said confused.

"I suggest you find out. I am not a patient man Were. Find out quickly." I say and dismiss him.

"Pamela, put out feelers around the Queen. I need to know that she is done in trying to procure Sookie. I have no doubts that she may still try to get her fangs in her." I say as Pam returns from escorting the Were out.

"Yes. Eric." She bows, turns to leaves and stops.

"Master, forgive me for questioning you like this, but I must." She hesitates and I nod for her to continue "Is Sookie to be held under lock and key again? I assure you she will not be pleased by this." She says with her head hung down.

"Yes, you are right Pam and no, I do not feel it is in my best interest to keep her locked up. She has already expressed a great deal of uncertainty and is not pleased by my actions." I say and she shows relief.

"I do not wish to see her again tonight. She will be safe at home. I will close up and stay here the day. You will go and check on her to make sure she is well." I say she bows then leaves. I Make my way out to the club proper and motion for Clancy to approach.

"Do not let any of them near. I do not wish to be disturbed." I say to him. I begin to set up my mental chess board as I sit on my thrown and await the club to close.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

I arrived at the house preparing myself for Sookie's bad mood.

"Sookie, are you alright?" I call out as I ease my way into her room.

"Pam!" she sobbed and threw herself at me. Shocked that she would do this it took every ounce of will not to throw her off. Instead I do what other breathers do to comfort. As I awkwardly tap her back I try and think of how to get her off me.

"Sookie, much as I hate it when you leak and how disgusting you look when you do. I can't help but to remember how delicious you look naked." I pause "Now that you are in my arms I'm getting other ideas on how to make you feel better…" I say and she jumps away laughing. Good.

"Now, tell me what's wrong my friend." I ask as I sit in her window seat.

"Eric… didn't tell you?" she asked as she sat on her bed.

"Of course he told me. I cleaned it up remember? I want to hear it from you." I said getting to business.

"Where is he?" she asked hesitantly.

"Back at the club. He wanted to give you space to calm down. So tell me." I glare at her. I don't like having to explain myself or my Master, but this is Sookie I remind myself and wait.

"I can't believe he killed those boys, Pam." she said and my eye brows went up. How could she not. This is Eric we are talking about! Before I could tell her as much she continued.

"When I tried to stop him from killing the second one he shoved me away." She said quietly and she starts to leak again. My eyes widened I couldn't believe Eric laid a hand on Sookie. Well I didn't see any physical damage, but she was a breather so of course she would be upset.

"Sookie, first of all this is Eric we are talking about. Him _'not'_ killing what attacked him… Please." I scoffed.

"As for what he did to you… understand that Eric in his rage is very…" I struggled for a word that she would understand "…focused. That is why no one dares to cross him." I finished.

"Your right Pam, I know what Eric is capable of. It was just very hard to see it." She sighed.

I was relieved that I got through to her. I was not about to put up with Eric's moodiness for however long Sookie decided to let her stubborn self reign. I swore I'd kill her myself.

"Good. Now get some rest I will stay the day. Tomorrow night we can go shopping!" I said in mock excitement to further perk her up. Normally I give a shit about a human's feelings. Sookie has such a strange effect on Eric and me both.

"You think he'll let me out after what happened tonight?" she looked at me skeptically.

"Of course, you will be with me. Now go to bed." I say and leave her to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	12. Shopping, a Fairy, & a Were, Oh My!

**A/N: Please check out my co-written story "Aloha My Beloved" with Vilannh... I'm the lowly writer to her Alan Ball, (j/k) it's a great story it's a side story to "Peace Between Blondes" sequel to "Blonde at War" read both those stories cause their awesome, like her. It's on my Fave's list.**

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh *****_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language and lemons**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**SPOV**

I woke up a little after three in the afternoon the next day and I felt like crap. I went straight into the bathroom took care of my needs and drew a bath. I put in some of my favorite Vanilla and Jasmine bath oils in and today I decided to work the jets. I went out into the kitchen. My high-tech coffee maker (my third) love of my life already had a pot of coffee made for me. I usually set it around 3:30pm these days. Living with a Vampire and working strictly at night well you know the drill. Anywhoo… I made myself a cup and took it with me to relax in my bath.

I thought about last night, what Eric had done, and what Pam had said to me before I fell asleep. Again thank god for Pam. If she wasn't the referee in my life with Eric. One of us would be dead by now, me most likely. After I was done with my bath I got ready for my evening with Pam.

We went to _LongHorn's Steakhouse_ in Monroe. _Jake Owens_ was playing live that night. I had the Filet Mignon and Grilled Salmon with grilled veggies, rice pilaf, and a glass of Merlot. Pam had a Royalty Blended. After dinner we went to Dillard's and after hours in the shoe department we finally got to the clothes.

"Honestly Sookie, why do you waste your time looking at these? They are all out of fashion." Pam complained.

"Pam, I already told you why. This is all I can afford." I sighed this was a recurring argument Pam and I had… Wait for it…

"That is what Eric's credit cards are for." She said exasperated. I just gave her a look to tell her knock it off.

"Fine! Well if you won't take advantage of Eric's generosity I will. I'll be over there." She huffed and walked over to the high end area.

As I continued to go through the sales rack I found a spectacular dress that would replace the one that got ruined last night. It wasn't as gorgeous but it would do. I turned to take it to the dressing room when suddenly I heard a 'POP' and there was Claudine standing in front of me with her back to me.

"CLAUDINE!" I yelped "Shit! What are you doing here?" she turned to face me and she was holding a hunting knife by the blade that was about 8 inches long.

"I work here Sookie, remember?" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Uh… Claudine, you mind telling me why you have that knife?" I asked worried. Still smiling she moved out of my line of sight. I saw Pam with a man on his knees and she was holding him by his throat.

"Fairy, make it so we do not attract witnesses." Pam said in her bored tone.

"Sure" Claudine relied happily and did something with her hands.

"Sookie, before I kill this piece of shit read him for me." before I got a chance to answer "Oh and I will kill him, like or not." She finished. Right then her phone rang. She looked at her caller ID.

"Shit!" she hissed she broke both his arms, threw him to the ground, put her knee at his throat, and one hand over his mouth "Fairy, hold his legs." She barked. As Claudine took hold of his legs Pam flipped open her phone.

"Master" pause "No, all is well." pause "Girls night, remember? Lots of money to be spent." pause "Yes Master, we will see you soon." She said and flipped it shut.

"Sookie, control your emotions, Eric can feel you remember? Now get your ass down here and read this thing." Pam snapped.

"Fine I'll read him but, do you have to kill him?" I begged.

"Yes. He tried to kill you on my watch. It's either him or me. You chose." Pam looked at me with fury. Okay I guess it'll be him.

I walked over to the guy and Pam as she adjusted her hold to put him on his stomach, her knee in his back, and one of her hands clutching his hair to pull his head back. Wow for such a tiny Vampire, Pam was really strong. This guy was at least as tall as Eric and a his brain told me he was a Were. I looked at Claudine and she looked as happy as a clam.

"Um… Sir, why are you trying to kill me?" I asked politely.

"Some bitch paid me to do it." He said as he struggled against Pam's hold.

"What's her name, what did she look like?" I asked.

"Don't know, blonde, skinny" was all he said. The image I got from his head was a short skinny blonde that I've never seen before. Who the hell was she and why did she want me dead?

"Why does she want me dead?" I asked.

"I don't know, just said she wanted it done." He said

"He's telling the truth. That's all he knows." I said to Pam and with Vampire speed his neck was broken. Pam stood and straightened her clothes.

"Take care of that, Fairy." Pam said as she pointed down to the Were.

"No way! You take care of it! I'll shield you but I'm not touching him… he's all dirty and smelly." Claudine whined and Pam rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let's get him out of here." She said as she picked him up and tossed him over her shoulder.

"Pa…" I began, but the look she gave me, made me choke on her name.

"Vampire, remember? Get over it." She deadpanned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

As finish up my end of the month audits I feel erratic emotions coming from both Sookie and Pam. They are shopping tonight. After what happened last night I am worried as to why they would feel this way. So I call Pam.

"Master" she answers.

"Pam, is there something going on that I should know about?"

"No, All is well." She said

"You and Sookie both seem a little too wound up." I press.

"Girls night remember? Lots of money to be spent." She said.

"Okay, come to the club when you ladies are done for the evening." I say.

"Yes Master, we will see you soon." She says and hangs up.

I tell myself that I maybe over reacting. Then Sookie's emotions immediately level out and my suspicions get the better of me once again. I will wait until they arrive to find out what they are hiding. So I continue with my work and wait.

When I feel them arrive I call Pam straight into my office through our Maker/Child bond.

"Master" she bows while Sookie enters the door behind her.

"Ladies, enjoy your evening?" I ask nonchalantly as Sookie comes over to give me a kiss.

"Yes, Eric. Tons of fun." Pam snarked Sookie laughed nervously.

"Pamela." I draw out her name "Why do I get the feeling you are not being completely honest with me." I say sitting back and Sookie replies instead.

"It's nothing Eric, we sware… Pam just saw these really hot pair of shoes." She rolled her eyes "She asked the sales guy if she could see them in her size and the guy went to check. He came back and said that there was only one in her size left as he looked over at another woman trying them on." She laughed nervously again "You should have seen Pam's face, not to mention the sales guy's. Anyway she got them see…" she smiled and pointed down at Pam's feet.

I didn't believe them for one second, but it did sound believable. Pam and her damn shoe obsession.

"Beautiful pumps Pam." I smile at my Child's delighted expression.

"Yes, I am so glad I didn't have to kill for them." She replied while admiring her shoes. Sookie gave another nervous chuckle.

"Tell me why do you both smell of Fairy and Were?" I quirked my brow.

"Ah… well Claudine works there. She came to see me and I hugged her Pam started rubbing herself all over and tried to bite her, so she 'popped' outta there." Sookie said.

"The sales guy that handled our clothes was a Were. You like?" Pam said as she gestured to her dress. "Don't worry Eric. I still have your card I will get it all dry cleaned." She smiled coyly.

"Very good." I say. I am still not satisfied with this I know there is more. I could compel my Child to get the truth, but I do not wish to upset my Lover. I excuse Pam as she leaves I turn my attention to Sookie.

"Lover. You seemed to have had an exciting night." There was just a tiny spark of nervousness flare in her. I steady myself and not call for Pam.

"Well I did. Everything was great we had dinner, listen to live music, got some nice things then Pam got all excited over a pair of shoes and it really scared me. I thought for sure she was gona kill that woman if she had decided to buy them." She sighed, sat in my lap, and rested her head on my shoulder as I chuckled.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked in earnest.

"Yeah, I guess. _'You are Vampire_'." She said mockingly and sighed again "I keep telling myself that I can't separate you. There are two sides of you I see. Sweet, loving, gentle, and then there's the Monster. I guess that's why I'm so afraid of you still. I know… I feel it in my heart that you love me. But there is that side of you that cares for nothing but the blood and violence." She finished.

"Come Lover, let's go home." I say as I carry her out to my car.

My Lover is asleep as we pull into the garage I take her into her room and lay her down I gently remove her clothing and she stirs.

"Mmmmm. Eric don't leave me, lay with me please." She whispers and I obliged. I slipped out of my clothes. I make sure the room is light tight and slip into bed. I kiss her softly then sink into downtime until the sun took me.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

I awoke in darkness again… this time Eric had his death grip around me. I laughed guess the Viking didn't want to get burned again. This was the first time he stayed the day with me since _'the accident'. _I looked at the clock only a half hour before the sunsets. I got out of his grip and rushed to the bathroom to empty my bladder and brush my teeth. I wanted coffee. I started to make my way to the kitchen when I got a little frisky feeling in my lily. Eric and I didn't make up properly after we fought and I thought _'no better time like the present'._

I crawled back into bed and pushed him so he was flat on his back. I brushed the hair out of this face started to kiss him at his forehead, moved my way down to his nose, lips, chin, the nook between this chest and adam's apple, down to his nipples where I take a little nip at both, down the middle of his chest following his trail with my tongue to the base of his cock… Now you think that Vamps are _'dead to the world' _uh not Eric… true to the manly form Eric was sporting "morning wood" I couldn't help myself so took him into my mouth and started stroke him with it and my hand. Enjoying the taste of him I got a whole lotta carried away. I was so turned on by my naughtiness that I got up and impaled myself on to him. As I was thrusting myself up and down thoroughly enjoying myself. I heard him growl and suddenly I was no longer on top of Eric.

"Well, well, Lover aren't you full of surprises?" Eric growled playfully.

"We didn't make up properly last night and seeing you lying here… I couldn't wait for you to wake up." I said innocently.

"We'll I am awake now…" was all he said and had me screaming his name for the next hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little taste of a lemontini/dirty ;)**

**Please review. **


	13. Lies & Punishment

**A/N: Thanks to all who review! I have to apologize I am taking a break from my story to co-write a side story with Vilannh. It's called "Aloha my Beloved" you can find it on my Fave's list. Please read and review it. This will be my last chapter udate until V & I complete "Aloha".**

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is my rock on FF. She helped me with Pam's POV she writes her so well doncha think?*****_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

**SPOV**

After the delicious display of 'making up' and pillow talk with Eric, his expression got serious.

"Sookie, I need you to tell me what happened last night while you were with Pam." Eric asked. Uh oh…

"I already told you Eric, the shoe thing." I said nervously trying to stay calm.

"Sookie," he drew out my name "you know you can't lie to me." He said as he tapped my chest near my heart. "You must be honest with me Lover. How else will I know how to protect you better." he said gently.

'_Because I know what you will do to 'protect me better_' I said mentally. He just stared at me and I could feel a slight irritation coming from Him.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you gotta promise me that you won't cause any physical punishment to Pam, and not keep me locked up." I huffed "We knew you'd get pissed Eric and really it was nothing." I finished in a rush.

"Alright. Tell me and I will judge." He said in that calm scary voice. Shit he was pissed.

"Oh no, buddy! I know that voice and that look, you promise me now. No violence and no prison time." I said crossing my arms. He sighed.

"Yes, Lover I promise that I will not cause harm… physically to my Child and I will not keep you locked up in the house for protection. Now if you please… the truth."

"It really was nothing Eric, Pam was amazing and Claudine was there." He growled at me "Okay, okay... this Were threw a knife at me. Before I even knew it even happened Claudine had the knife and Pam had the Were." I looked at him and there was that cold fire in his eyes. It made my breath catch. "Eric?" I touched his cheek. The fire went out but he became the stoic Vampire.

"Did you find out why he was after you?" he asked I could tell he was pissed but he didn't show it.

"Yeah, like I said Pam was amazing. She got control of him and I read him." here I glared at him cause I was still a little miffed that he didn't do this with the weres he killed "It's some skinny blonde girl, she paid him to kill me." I finished. He didn't say anything so I kept on.

"I don't know who she is, I ain't seen her before in my life, and I can't for the life of me think why she would want me dead." I asked with my brows together.

"Hmmm… well Lover trouble seems to follow you where ever you go." He said with a chuckle. Well at least he was lightening up. We started to kiss again and I got a call from Sam…

"Hey Sook, how's it going? Sam said. He sounded tired.

"Hey Sam, sorry I didn't call you, I haven't had the chance."

"Claudine was in here earlier and she said she bumped into you last night. Everything turn out okay take it." He asked hesitantly.

"Yes Sam. I'm fine. What's up?"

"Ah… well since the troubles past, I was kinda hoping you could work for me tonight. Holly's son got the chicken pox and she can't come in the next few days."

"Sure Sam, I'll work as many nights as you need. I'll just have to clear it with Eric." I said and he growled and Eric growled too listening in on Sam.

"Now, Sam none of that." I snapped at the Sam and glared at Eric. Eric quit.

"Sorry Sookie, I still can't believe. What he did to you is all." Sam said abashed.

"I know Sam." I sighed "He did go about things the wrong way" I kept glaring at Eric "but he meant well." I finished. Sam snorted and Eric kissed my temple.

"So I'll be there in about an hour?" I asked.

"Sure Sook. See you then, bye now." Sam said.

"Bye Sam" I hung up

"Well you heard all that Sam needs me. Can you call Pam?" I ask Eric. He was already dressed.

"No, I will accompany you to the Shifter's bar every night you work there. If you are not here at the house you will be with me at Fangtasia." He said.

"What! You promised me that you weren't going to keep me locked up!" I said exasperated. He did the sexy grin thing.

"I did. If you recall I said… I promised that I would not keep you lock up _'in the house'_ for protection." He said and lifted a finger "Should you choose not to come to Fangtasia you will remain here. Nothing has changed. Only if you choose to go out I will be with you." he said with a shrug.

"Damn you and your word games Eric!" I stomped off to the bathroom his chuckle was the last thing I heard before I slammed the door shut.

As Eric and I enter Merlotte's through the back door I stopped by Sam's office to put my things away and grab what I needed for my shift. As soon as I rounded the corner to go into the bar I got assaulted by Arlene.

"Sookie! Thank god you are finally here!" she hugged me tight.

"Uh… no problem Arlene." I said

"I'm sorry Sookie it's just I've been here since this morning and I have to get Coby and Lisa from the sitter's. I'm sorry but that new waitress is just not very good." She grimaced.

"Okay…" I drawled as I walked out to the bar. It was packed every table and every barstool was occupied and there was a crap load of people standing around in the pool table area. I walked over to Sam as Eric followed.

"Hey Sook, thank goodness you're here. Sheriff." Sam said to me and nodded to Eric.

"Shifter." Eric said to Sam and I glared at him.

"You could try using his name Eric; at least he didn't call you Blood sucker." Sam chuckled and I glared at him. These guys are so ridiculous.

"Sookie, did Arlene tell you she had to go?" I nodded "Well I just got a new waitress and she's got no experience so I'll need you to take up most of the stations." Sam looked very sorry and at a lost. I turned to Eric.

"Eric, you think you could get one of your waitress's down here to help?" I asked and a bright smile graced that beautiful face of his.

"Of course, she will be here momentarily." He walked to one of my booths with two frat boys sitting in it. He stood there towering over them and they got up and went into the pool table area with frightened looks on their faces. I turned back to Sam and he didn't look happy about that, but sighed with relief.

"Let me go get a uniform for the new girl." Sam said as shook his head and he went back to his office. Eric set up a laptop and started to work. I set about getting to my tables, got a blood for Eric, and a few minutes later Pam walks through the door.

"Hey Pam." I say as I walk up to her and Eric. Pam looks really upset so I just back away at let them at it.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Waking up to my Lover this way was certainly better than the last. She never ceases to amaze me. After I had my way with her I was thinking of how to get the truth out of her. The way Sookie attracts unwanted attention. I find it hard to believe that shoes were the reason for both Pam's and her emotions last night. So I just ask her again and gauge her emotions while she explains. I know she is lying again and I tell her as much. I feel her uncertainly and I get irritated at her hesitation.

She concedes and says me that she will tell me, but demands that I not punish her or my Child for not being honest. Anger flashes in me how dare she instruct me as such. I keep my cool and tell her to go on. She persists. I am irritated with this I must use my words carefully to give her what she wants. I am the Sheriff after all. No matter the love I have for this woman. She will not… what do the vermin say… 'Have me under her thumb' yes that's it. So I tell her what she wants to hear.

As she recounts the story of last night. My rage burst through my cool. I keep very a strict hold of my control so I do not frighten her. I decide to call upon Alcide once again. This will not stand. Two nights in a row my Lover was targeted by Weres.

I try to gain as much knowledge from her so that I can make a plan. I feel her anger flare. Once again I need to pacify her. I am about to excuse myself to my office to get Alcide on the phone when the damn Shifter calls Sookie to work. I listen to the conversation between them. Alcide can wait for now. I get dressed as soon as she says good bye to the Shifter. I implement my punishment on Sookie. She is not pleased, but that's too bad. I will not allow her to subjugate me. I am the Master. Now I need to figure a way to punish my Child without upsetting Sookie. I am at lost until we arrive at the Shifter's bar and he gives me the perfect opportunity.

* * *

><p><strong>PPOV<strong>

Why Eric would call me down to the Shifter's I have no idea. First, I have to escort Sookie here most the time. Now, when I finally get out of the place he wants me there with him. Oh, looks like a busy night tonight. I just hope it is an errand because I do not want to sit here with him. I can already smell the stench and I haven't even opened the door yet.

"You called Eric" I say as I sit across from him in the booth.

"Pamela, what do you think of Merlotte's uniforms?" Well that's an odd question. He doesn't even look up from his laptop.

"Why, I would not wear them. Certain females look quite scrumptious in them. You remember that Dawn girl, the one that got herself killed? She was very delicious in hers. Then of course there is everybody's favorite blonde. Did you really call me all the way down here to ask me how Sookie's tits look in a white Merlotte's shirt? I can spill some water on her and make them look much better." I can hear him growl, but if he called me down here for fashion advice fuck it, I'm going to tease.

"Actually Pam I called you down here to see how your tits look in a white Merlotte's shirt." No, No, he wouldn't.

"Master, I was only kidding about the water." Please send me on an errand I silently begged.

"Hey Pam." Sookie said then she instantly turned to walk away. Shit she told him.

"Pam I may not know what you lie about, but I know when you do lie. You have made the mistake of keeping something important from me that affected My Sookie. So now you will help her with something else that affects her. She is working three sections tonight because the Shifter cannot adequately staff his bar. You will take two of them. All the tips you earn will go to her and she better get some tips. Now hurry along. Get changed and get to work." Eric commanded. I put on the stupid uniform and seek out Sookie.

"So, uh… Pam, you ready to do this?" Sookie asked some stupid questions sometimes. "Look I'm real sorry about this Pam, but it was like he glamoured it outta me." She said nervously.

"Glamoured? You cannot be Glamoured." I said annoyed with a raised brow. She blushed.

"Well I'll show you your tables. Please try to be nice." She said and turned on her heels.

"Sookie I am always pleasant to be around. You know this. I am a people pleasing Vampire." Usually it is the people pleasing me, but I have given pleasure to many people over the centuries. Sookie turned back to me then handed a pad of paper and a pen.

"What is this for?" I asked confused.

"It's so you can write down their orders." She answered me.

"What do I need this for? I will remember everything they tell me, unfortunately."

"It's for the kitchen Pam. They need the ticket to know what to cook and the customer needs it to know what to pay." She then rolled her eyes at me.

"Our waitresses don't do this." I stated.

"Fangtasia only serve drinks." She replied.

"Well maybe tonight we should only serve drinks. Look at them they could afford to miss a meal." She gave me a glare "It is true. Not to mention the grease makes their blood taste awful." I said disgusted.

"Well then it is a good thing you're not eating them. Now get to work." then she left me to this awful task.

Fine then, let the fun begin...

"Welcome to Merlotte's vermin. What do you want to shove into that toothless mouth of yours?"

"Well ain't you a rude lil' gal. Maybe I need to learn you some manners." He said in a huff. Maybe he should learn English and where the local dentist is.

"My pet Viktoria is an orthodontic assistant. She can help put some metal in that child's mouth of yours." I click my fangs "Trust me the sight of you is punishment enough." He paled and just stared at me.

This is pathetic. I move to the next table. I am not dealing with this one. I grab him with my glamour.

"You want a beer. Then you will leave all your money on the table go home and worship your wife's feet until dawn." There that was easy.

Ooo...Now this table should be easy.

"Well hello ladies. I can offer you something much tastier than anything on that menu." I say with a wink.

"Really what's that?" The very voluptuous brunette said with an innocent smile.

I was just about to answer her when I got called. Great first good thing of the night and Eric decides I am needed.

"Yes Master?"

"Pam. I do believe that you are not taking this seriously."

"Oh no Master I am very serious about the customer I was just about to assist."

"Pamela go do the work." uh oh he's a little angry

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a bunch." I rolled my eyes and went back to the breathers.

This was going to be a long night. That's the last time I take her shopping at Dillards.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Please review this chapter to let me know ya'll want me to continue with Double Edged Sword.**


	14. Mount Stackhouse

**A/N: Sorry this is a short chapter, but I've been devoting my time to the story I am co-writing… I took some time to finish this and get it out to all of you. Next Chapter will be Alcide and Sookie. PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps me with my creative juices and they also help me write faster.**

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is my rock on FF.*****_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**SPOV**

At the end of the night we all set to close up. The new girl, Pam and I divided up the closing duties. Pam opted for the dining room and pool table area, I took the Bar and the new girl took the server station and condiment refill. About 10 minutes after we set out on our tasks Pam was standing next to me.

"Sookie, are you not done yet? I'd like to salvage what of the night I have left. I cannot stand to be in this dump any longer. The smell is very unpleasant." She said in an irritated tone hands on hips. I looked up to her then looked around at the place and saw that the floors had been cleaned of debris and all the chairs were up for Terry to mop the floors in the morning.

"We aren't Vampires, Pam. We don't have the speed and strength like you do. Besides you don't have to stay since you're all done. I'll go home with Eric." I looked up to find him at the booth, but found that he wasn't there. "Where is he?" I asked Pam confused.

"He had to go to Fangtasia." She said in her normal bored tone.

"Oh." I shrugged and continued to clean about the bar. Sam finished with his duties and came out front to help us with the bar.

"Hey Sook, Pam." He nodded to Pam she just stared blankly at him "Thanks for ya'lls help tonight. We had a really good take tonight." Sam smiled brightly.

"Not surprising we were busy for the entire night." I said eyeing Pam.

"I'm surprised you didn't run everyone off." I said to her and everyone but Pam laughed. I didn't get a chance to police Pam and her tables. I was running around like a chicken with its head cut off having to help the new girl with hers.

"Here" Pam said as she handed me a wad of cash. My eyes opened wide. I have never seen this much money working a night at Merlotte's. It had to be about a thousand dollars.

"PAM! What did you do? How did you make this much in one night?" I shrieked.

"As you said yourself, Sookie. I am a Vampire and capable of giving speedy service." She deadpanned with just a hint of an amused smirk.

"Did you glamour them out of their money Pam? 'Cause 'speedy' service or not, people here don't tip a waitress with a bad attitude." I said exasperated.

"Why I have a perfectly pleasant attitude Sookie." She said with a mocked outraged expression. I huffed a sigh and turned to Sam.

I asked Sam to find out who Pam waited on and how much their bill was so I could find out how much of it was right to keep then return the rest to the people she glamoured it from. Sam wasn't happy about the extra work and I felt for him. So I thought of a better idea.

"Well I guess you are just gonna have to cancel your night Pam. You can just thank yourself for the extra work… Sam get all that stuff for Pam to figure out." I said and turned back to cleaning. Sam walked off to office with a poorly contained chuckle to get what I asked for. Pam shot daggers at me and I dared her to complain with a threat of Eric. Sam came back and handed everything to Pam she went to reach for it and sniffed.

"I'm going to change. As much as I love seeing it on other beautiful women…" Pam ogled me then the new girl "I find no appeal to it at all. It smells of breathers and grease." She finished and walked away. I huffed and Sam stifled a chuckle.

"Thanks for all your help, Pam. I myself think it looks great on you." Sam said to Pam. She hissed at him menacingly then rolled her eyes as she made her way to the women's restroom. She looked at the new girl and winked.

I turned my attention back to Sam. We discussed the schedule and I told him I'd talk to Eric about getting a real waitress out to help until he could get a proper one or until Holly was able to come back and he was real grateful. The new girl came back into the bar and said good night to Sam and me.

"Well good night ya'll." Her eyes looked glassy and she sounded dazed. Pam came out of the back in her normal pastel twin set and was wiping the sides of her mouth.

"PAM! I cannot believe you!" I said really upset with her now.

"What? I had to eat and she offered." She sniggered and went to her task.

"Right." I said and sighed. That Pam.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I am staring down the imbecile sitting in front of me and I would like nothing more than to rip him to shreds. I am tempted to sink into downtime as he is babbling his excuses.

"….I sware Sheriff. No one from my pack has any knowledge of Sookie being attacked on either night. I am still looking into it, so don't worry." The Were says and pauses. Just then Sookie walks in to the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know you had business." Sookie said as she backs out the door.

"That is quite alright, Lover. Please join us this concerns you as well." I tell her. She walks over and leans in to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Alcide, nice to see you again, I'm sorry about your dad. How have you been doing?" she greets the Were. It never ceases to amaze me with her openness and acceptance to all creatures. Yet it angers me that she is a little less willingly open to my nature as Vampire.

"Good I suppose. Thanks for asking, Sookie. The Sheriff tells me you've been having some problems with Were's?" he asked then said "We've been having some problems as well. One of our brother's has gotten shot as well as Calvin Norris. Have you seen the news? Seems as though there's a sniper targeting random people, but as far we can see they've all been Weres or Shifters who have been shot.

"Oh my god, Jason." she whispers "Alcide! Who, who, else has been shot?" Sookie exclaimed.

"That's all we know of so far. A young girl by the name of Heather Kinman died." He paused "I was hoping you could help us find out who's doing it." He asked Sookie.

"Absolutely not!" I said in a dead voice and Sookie stiffened.

"Alcide, if you'll excuse us for a minute…" she turns to me "that's if it's okay with you Eric" I nod then she turns back to him… "I'd like to talk to Eric alone, please." the Were looked to me and I nod my dismissal. She turns back to me and sits in my lap then looks me in the eye.

"Eric, please he's my friend. I can't, not help him. Besides if this shooter is targeting Weres and Shifters, Sam and my brother would be in danger." She pleaded.

"I won't let you get involved with this Sookie." I say with a glare.

"Why not!" She jumped up.

"You already agreed not to help your brother again if he got himself in danger." I argue.

"Well Eric… he didn't get himself into trouble this time, did he? He's possibly being targeted, anyway if I wasn't looking after YOU. I probably could have helped Jason before he got bitten. But nooo… I had to help a Vamp Sheriff with no memories. He wouldn't even be in this mess." She glared at me.

"Sookie…" I started keeping in my ire "Most of these shootings have been during the day. The only one that happened at night was the girl. I cannot protect you during the day…"

"Have Alcide protect me. I'd have to go around with him anyway." she counters interrupting me.

"No." I seethed.

"ERIC!" she stares at me outraged I continue to stare and say nothing. "Fine if anything happens to my brother or Sam or Alcide. I'll… I'll… never forgive you." She stomps out of my office and slams the door.

I blow out a long unnecessary tired breath, pinch the bridge of my nose, and wonder why in the hell do I love this woman. Pam enters with a chuckle.

"Mount Stackhouse erupt again?" she asks in an amused tone. "What is it this time? The Were is out at the bar, I see you didn't kill him." she smirks.

"That woman is a magnet for danger and yet she wishes to put herself among it."

"Yes, but it's so exciting isn't it?" Pam deadpans with a hand on her hip. I just glare at her and she smiles.

"It seems as though there is someone targeting Weres and Shifters. She wants to help find out who it is." I say to her.

"Why in the world would she want to do that? We'd be better off without those disgusting things, really." She scoffs.

"Bring me the Were." I say to her she bows and leaves then returns with the Were. I tell him that Sookie will assist him and he is to keep her protected during the day.

"I do not need to remind you, should anything happen to Sookie on your watch…"

"I don't need to remind you that Sookie is a friend of the Pack. It would be my ass regardless if I let something happen to her." He interrupts.

"I'm glad we understand each other. You are excused." I say

"Yes, massa." he says sarcastically and I growl in warning. "Yes Sheriff. Thank you for letting Sookie help me with this." He finishes and leaves.

**A/N: Review Please! ;)**


	15. Friends & Lovers

**A/N: the **_**'Italic'**_** font in the 3****rd**** & 4****th**** paragraphs… read as Sookie imitating Eric's voice. **

**Great big Thanks to all who review… I know I thank ya'll personally, but really I can't thank you enough cause FF won't let me and ya'll might think I'm cyber stalking you. Thanks for all your support.**

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is my rock on FF.*****_

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language and Lemons**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

**SPOV**

I woke up for the first time in months at 11:30am. I was suppose to meet Alcide at some family restaurant chain down the street at 1:00pm. I woke up with the sun pouring into my room. He must have gone into his day chamber before he left me at dawn. He's so thoughtful, it made me smile to know just how much he gets me.

While lying in bed trying too will myself to get up I thought about when we got home from Fangtasia. We argued over this little outing I was making today again right after a bout of makeup sex from our fight at his office. It was clear he took his frustrations out on me. He pretty much fucked me senseless. Then in our post coitus bliss, he told me that I was being foolish and irresponsible and demanded that…

'_I not involve myself in this matter'_... I told him that he was mad at me for the same reason he loved me and that he was being a hypocrite. He laughed at me in an ornery way knowing full well what I meant and threw it back in my face and told me…

'_You too are a hypocrite in your unbalanced opinion of other Supes and my Vampire nature.'_ I shut my mouth real quick and he smiles that irritating/sexy smug smile. I wanted to smack it off his beautiful face, instead I decided to kiss it off and that lead to yet another round of sex much more gentle this time. I sighed, the truth of the matter is I've never seen anyone one else kill someone else unless it was in their animal form. I guess It's hard with Eric 'cause I actually see HIM doing the killing.

I got up to do my human business and found a note tapped to the vanity mirror.

_Lover, _

_I have arranged for my day man Bobby to let you out this afternoon at 12:45. There will be a Were named Tray Dawson who will serve as your protection. He will be waiting for outside to escort you too meet with Alcide. _

_Please keep yourself safe for me. Should you do anything reckless lover, and knowingly put yourself in the direct path of danger. I will be furious. I have not gone through everything these past few months only too lose you for your stubbornness. _

_I love you __envis och upprörande kvinna,_

_E_

I put the note up to my lips and inhaled the scent that had his faint aroma. I set the note down and turned the shower on. When it was warm enough I stepped in. I let the water roll over my sore muscles.

As much as I hate to admit it… thinking about everything that has happened to me and the things that Eric pointed out that I didn't want to see. I realized that he and I are very similar creatures in that we protect, defend, and are fiercely loyal to what's ours no matter what the consequences and he calls _me_ stubborn. Pot/kettle that's all I'm saying.

Even after I swore to Jason, that I would not protect him again I couldn't keep my word. 'Cause this time it's not his fault… I mean yeah sure he's not in direct danger it's just a threat, but a close enough one. Calvin Norris was shot leaving his job near hot shot. Jason has grown up and changed his life. He became a respectable family man and I could not have that taken away from him. No matter what he was responsible for having taken away from me.

We should be grateful to him. If he hadn't done what he did, I wouldn't have been forced to face my feelings for Eric. I would still be denying them and making things between Eric and me worse. Maybe I still resent him a little for going about things to get us to this point the wrong way. But I am extremely grateful to him for loving me enough to put up with my shit. I won't change the person that I am. I wouldn't be me and he wouldn't love me if that were the case.

My mental rant ended and got out of the shower and dried off. I went into my very large and exquisitely filled walk-in closet and got out my favorite pair of _Diesel _jeans, a white spaghetti strap tank and a ruby red cardigan. I threw them on my bed and got a matching pair of good ole comfy white cotton panties and bra. I got dressed and put on light make up then I slipped on some black ballet flats.

When I checked the time I saw it was now 12:30. With 15 minutes to kill I made my way into Eric's office and switched his computer on. I logged on to _Google_ then went to it's translate engine. Eric always spoke in Swedish or Old Norse when angry or excited. I never could get what he was saying and when asked he'd just smile that exasperating sometimes/most of the time sexy smug smile. This time he put it on paper and I was determined to find out what he said so I type it in the dialog box and pressed enter. A smile crept onto my face as I read its translation, having confirmed my reasons for him loving me. I flicked off the computer off at 12:43 then sat in the kitchen and awaited Bobby's arrival. He showed up at 12:45 on the dot we made our way out to who I confirmed (after dipping into his brain) was a Were. Then Bobby made the introductions. I thanked and said goodbye to Bobby only to have him sneer at me. I rolled my eyes and hopped into Tray's truck.

Ten minutes later we were met by Alcide at the door of the restaurant. Tray excused himself to the bar after he and Alcide had a brief word with each other. He steered me back to a table in the far corner of the place. He ordered coffee and told the waiter to leave the pot and not to disturb us. After all the customary greetings done I stared at him while he stared back at me. I couldn't look at Alcide anymore without remembering all the shit that went down between us. The connection we shared. Debbie Pelt. The Pack Master contest. Debbie Pelt. Even from the grave she still fucked with me.

"How are you Alcide?" I asked somberly as took his hand asking how he _really_ was. He smiled and looked down at our hands connected and didn't answer, so I gave it a little squeeze.

"I haven't thought about her really…" he trailed off with his eyes still on our hands. I gave a small smile and decided that Alcide had a right to know about what happened to Debbie. Even though he abjured her I know just by the look that just passed over his face with my question and what little I got from his brain. He still loved and thought about her often.

"Alcide, you know I care about you right?" he nodded "I'm with Eric now and I love him very much." He smiled sadly "Alcide, I have to tell you something and I'm not sure how you are going to take it. You may end up hating me after I tell you." his eyes lifted to meet mine and I began to tell him about the night of the Witch war and what happen with Debbie. He took it all in with a blank look on his face. I sat silently waiting for him to gather is words to speak.

"I kinda figured that's what happened. I didn't believe for a second that she just disappeared. Debbie is a grudge holder in the extreme. I couldn't see her just running away especially after I abjured her. You were her focal point of revenge since Jackson. I'm sorry you had to go through all that Sookie. No to mention feel guilty for something that was completely necessary." He finished I let go of a breath I didn't know I was holding and smiled. He returned my smile. I knew he meant every word of it and it set me at ease about the whole thing.

"Alcide, I know you are going to find a woman worthy of you. You just wait and see." I said

"I was always hoped that woman would have been you, since the day I saw you scrubbing Were blood off your rug on your porch." He laughed softly and took my other hand in to his "So, Eric Northman huh?" he asked and shook his head with a smile "I always thought you were afraid of that cold SOB."

"I was… he's warmed up a bit." I mused and realized something with a start "Besides, Eric Northman has always been there for me when I needed someone to protect me." I said just a tiiiiiiiny bit sharply and Alcide flinched. I guess at the memory of him talking off on me when I got staked back in Jackson.

So after we were done playing catch up and spilling my guts out to Alcide I asked him if he had a plan and he did. He told me all the information he got from the Were from his pack a young guy about 19 name Culpepper. Then we headed out to Granger to talk to Calvin Norris. When we got there he had two bodyguards outside his door. Alcide introduced them as Dixon and Dixie Mayhew. They let Calvin know of our arrival and said that only I could go in. Calvin told me what happen that day his walking out to his truck after work and then ending up in the hospital. There really wasn't much he said that we didn't already know. We talked a little about Jason and how he was doing, everything was okay on that front so I thanked him and left.

Alcide told me on drive back to his truck that Dixon told him that he had heard that there was a contract out on me. Alcide made it clear to him that I was a friend of the Pack and belonged to the Northman. Dixie said that the amount wasn't worth it and they had no intention of doing anything to me. But for a fee they would look deeper into it. So Tray told them to contact Eric.

Tray and I dropped him off, saying our goodbyes, and making plans to meet up again. Suddenly there was a snarly mess of violence that penetrated my shields like the person was screaming at me. _'Three for the price of one, my lucky day!' _the thought was trained on Alcide.

"ALCIDE GET DOWN!" I screamed and he hit the ground and I felt my body get crushed by Tray. I screamed at Alcide to where the shooter was. He briefly looked around and exploded out of his clothes as he shifted, then set out after the shooter.

"Sookie, get out and stay low behind the truck and DO NOT MOVE!" I did what he asked and he took off after Alcide. I could hear a few more shots rang out and I hoped and prayed that they would be alright.

Five minutes later my phone rang and they had the shooter. Alcide instructed me to get some clothes he had in the back of his truck then meet him and tray in the alley behind the building across the street.

When I got there the he turned out to be a she. She was spouting off cusses at Tray and Alcide when I got there. Alcide asked if I could read her and I did. It wasn't hard as long as I touched her. She was in an accident and got bitten by some sort of were attracted to her blood and she just lost it after she changed the next full moon. I asked her if she knew who I was and she didn't have any clue. I told them they needed to take her to the police, but Alcide said that this was "Supe" business and that the law wasn't gona cut it. I rolled my eyes and felt a new appreciation for Eric. I wanted to be home with him with a desperation I've never felt before so I asked Tray to take me home.

We left as soon as Amanda and Jannalynn showed up. I thanked Tray for the ride home. He told me to tell Eric to call him whenever I needed a day man. I liked Tray he was one of the few Weres that had a real respect for Vampires, well for Eric anyway. That's what I got right from his brain as I shook his hand.

Bobby was there and let me back in to the house. He was gone as soon as the last digit was entered into the security pad. Okay so Bobby and I were never going to be friends, and that was just fine by me. All that mattered was he's loyal to Eric.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a bite to eat. After I was done I cleaned up my dishes and jumped right into the shower. I stayed in my towel it was 5 minutes to sunset and I went into Eric's office and took off the towel and sat in his office chair. I faced the back wall where the entrance to his day chamber was and waited. When he emerged from his room I looked up to find the most breathtakingly beautiful smile light up his face.

"My Lover."

"Min kärleksfull, tålmodig, envis, vampyr." I replied with an impish grin and I was rewarded with that laugh I so rarely get the privilage of hearing.

At Vampire speed he scooped me up and layed me out on his desk. Ripping off his close in the next movement. Then kissed me with with fervor. I needed a breath so he pulled away to kiss me down to my lily stoping and giving attention to all the right places. With each nip of his fangs my back arched in want. Propped up on my elbows I watched him the whole time 'cause I knew that did it for him. He and sat back in his chair and pulled me closer so my ass was right at the edge of the desk and he caressed my thighs, picked up my legs, and gently set them over his shoulders. He kissed my left ankle and made his way up leg to the inside of my thigh and licked and nuzzled at my femoral artery. He didn't bite he hesitated, waiting for permission.

"You look hungry go ahead" I said as I nodded toward my thigh.

"I am hungry lover, but that one can wait." He said as he slowly slid two fingers into me.

Stroking my insides in a regular slow rhythm, he brought his lips to my lily and started to suck and nip at my soft spot. I moaned and he sped up his fingers. Both my head and eyes rolled to the back of my head it was just such an intense feeling having his ice cold tongue on my clit, swirling and flicking with abandon. I moaned his name and praised him to Freya for his talented tongue.

"Look at me Lover." He purred and my head snapped to him again. He had a momentary confused look in his eyes and I wondered why.

He kept up with the teasing and stroking and as I was about to reach my end. He bit into my thigh and I thought I was going to lose consciousness. When I gathered myself I continued to watch him as he licked his marks then cleaned my lily. While drinking in all of me he let out a long exaggerated moan then repeated the process with his fingers.

"Fan ta dig så smaka jävla bra min kärlek." he whispered with his eyes closed.

He sat back in his chair, eyes still closed with a blissful smile. I slipped off the desk on to my knees to return the favor. When he reached his end I took all he offered. He picked me up off the floor and I straddled his lap. I started to rub myself against his cock coaxing it back to attention. I bent my head to his nipple and bit at it again but not drawing blood and he hissed. I moved my way up to kiss his lips and gently licked the bottom then sucked it into my mouth while looking him in the eyes. I stuck my tongue into his mouth and licked each of his fangs and he hissed again. I kissed my way to his earlobe and sucked it into my mouth.

"Eric?" I whispered

"Yes, My love." He said and he stroked his hand down back and ran his hand so lightly over the crack of my ass then back up and repeated the process.

"I want to complete the bond." I said finally and his hand stilled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Was it too quick them finding the shooter? **

**For the rest of my story I really just want to showcase all the ways our dear Sookie gets into trouble and put my own little twist to it. **

**Please review and tell me to keep going… Thank you! **

**Google translation:**

envis och upprörande kvinna = stubborn infuriating woman

Min kärleksfull, tålmodig, envis, vampyr. = My loving, patient, stubborn, Vampire

Fan ta dig så smaka jävla bra min kärlek = Fuck you taste so fucking good my love


	16. Bonds

**A/N: Great big Thanks to all my loyal reviewers… Thanks for your continuing support.**

_***** Special Thanks to Vilannh who is my rock on FF *****_

**No Beta = mistakes either FF or mine**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Language and Lemonettes**

**Chapter 16**

**EPOV**

"I want to complete the Bond" she said looking deep into my eyes. Shocked and unsure what to say I look to my blood I feel that she is a mix of uncertainty and determination.

"Are you certain my love, I don't feel that you are completely so."

"Yes Eric, I am. I mean sure I'm afraid of being permanently tied to you. I had a lot to think about today, before and after my day with Alcide and Tray. I realized that I was being ridiculous. I love you and I want to be with you for as long as you will have me." She says and I wonder what she had been up to. I put that away for now. We have much more important things to discuss.

"Lover, why do I feel and see your shock every time I ask you to look at me?" I ask.

"Huh?" she asks eye brows furrowed "Oh, no it's just something you used to always say when we were making love while you had amnesia. It's just still surprising when I hear you say it now, with you being well... you." she shrugs.

"So, you really want to do this? As you know it will be permanent." I press and a new hope and happiness fills me that I know is my own.

"Yes. I told you already I love you and I want to be with you in every way." She pauses "Do you still want to? I mean what's with your sudden hesitation. Did you change your mind?" she asks her worry floods me.

"Shhhh… of course I have not. I just want to make sure you are really sure. Your emotions are contradicting your words." I say to soothe her.

She smiles at me and closes her eyes as I enter her. I kiss her passionately as our hips meet each others. I instruct her to bite into my neck as I bite into her shoulder. The moment we draw on one another we climax and I am filled with Sookie's love and happiness with a new potency. I seal her wounds and prick my finger to heal the marks I made on both her shoulder and her thigh. I kiss her again lifting her and carry her into her room. We continue to make love until dawn.

**SPOV**

I'm so glad I finally decided to complete the Bond with Eric. The minute his blood hits my tongue I felt him... all of him. It was very overwhelming all the love, admiration, and happiness coming from him. Now I will never doubt his love for me. We… I… would have wasted a lot less time if I had agreed to this sooner. I was just so afraid and insecure to be tied to this beautiful creature. I fell asleep after our sex-a-thon and professions of love.

I woke up in the afternoon at about my usual time, showered quickly, did all my other hygienic necessities; blow dried my hair, dressed, and went to get some coffee and food. I didn't even eat yesterday. One of the risks of being with a Vampire is you forget to eat.

I sat and ruminated on the past day's events and I thought well great one problem solved now the mystery of who's trying to kill me. I couldn't for the life of me figure it out. I felt Eric rise and said to myself _'interesting' _got a TrueBlood out and prepared it for him as I waited for him to meet me in the kitchen.

When he entered his smile was just amazing. He looked so happy and I felt it from him too. I think I was going to like this being Bonded thing. He picked me up and sat me into his lap.

"Lover, I feel like I have not had enough of you I must have you again." He said as we started a hot make out session.

I tried to stop him 'cause I had to work at Merlotte's tonight, but I couldn't. Our lust, love, and happiness ping-ponging between us it was just too much of a strain to. Right then Pam came in to escort me to work.

"Ugh, get a room… on second thought let's all get one." Pam said as she smiled then she suddenly stiffened "You've completed the Bond." She stated with a quirked eyebrow. Neither Eric nor I answered since she obviously wasn't asking and continued "Great! Welcome permanently to the family Mommy Dearest." She said with mirth. Wow Pam was really happy. I could kinda feel her through my Bond with Eric.

"How come I can feel Pam?" I questioned the both of them. Pam froze.

"Because she is my Child, my blood runs through her and we also have a Bond." Eric said nonchalantly I looked at Pam I could feel slight unease coming from her.

"Don't worry Pam, I don't mind. I feel like you are the closes thing I have to a sister, anyways. I guess I can deal with your lusty feelings towards me." I said with a bit of amusement. Eric chuckled. Pam didn't look pleased.

"I guess payback is in order for all the times you have tease me about my feelings for our Sookie." Eric said with a laugh. Pam hissed at him. Eric and I laughed again. This Bond was gona be a great thing. Wait a minute…

"Pam's bringing me to work tonight? I thought you were going to bring me from now on?" I asked with confusion clear of my face.

"We've Bonded; you came home to me last night unharmed. I think it should be fine. Besides I feel you more acutely now. I'll be alerted to trouble more quickly." He said with a shrug "We'll discuss your outing yesterday, later tonight." He said with a kiss on top of my head as his way of saying goodbye.

On our way to Bon Temps I kept stealing glances at Pam. I couldn't feel her all too clearly just general feelings and they were really weak I had to really concentrate on her to get them.

"Pam, are you really upset? I thought you were happy earlier about Eric and me bonding." I said she cut a glance at me.

"I am… happy… for you and my Maker. I just do not think to keenly on you being able to feel me." she said the word happy like it was a word she's never used before.

"Well I don't think I like the idea either. Eric didn't tell me that it would have been a possibility, but I don't mind it Pam. Like I said you're my sister, friend whatever and I love you too." I said and she snorted. "I guess it will just take some getting used to. Can you feel me at all?" I asked.

"No, thank the Gods for that! I wouldn't be able to stand it!" she replied relieved. I laughed. I didn't take offense too it. Pam hated feeling for me. Pam hated feelings period. Though I could feel she was genuinely happy that Eric and I finally done the deed.

When we arrived at Merlotte's I did my usual preps to get my night started. When I went out to the bar and started my shift I got a lot of… _'Wow Sookie! You are positively glowing or you look great tonight Sook or what's got her all happy?' _from both thoughts and through the mouths of my friends and customers. I just smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

Toward the end of the night the crowd stared to dwindle down and I started on my closing duties. The front door opened and a snarly mind hit me. I looked up to see one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen in my life. He was as tall as Eric and huge… extremely muscular and he was bald. I quickly remembered who this man was. I remember seeing him at Colonel Flood's funeral and met him at the Pack Master's contest. Quinn… he sniffed the air and followed whatever caught his interest over to one of my booths. I got a flash of lust and immediately felt guilty for it… I'm a woman damn it so sue me… I walked up to him and smiled my 'crazy Sookie' grin.

"What can I get for you?" I asked

"Sookie Stackhouse" he pointed at me "pleasure to see you again." He finished as he looked at me up and down and licked his lips seductively. Before I could respond Pam pulled me away and hissed at him Fangs down.

"What is your business here Tiger?" she hissed.

"Whoa now, Pam calm down. I don't appreciate you treating my customers this way." Sam said to Pam but was looking at Quinn with untrusting eyes.

"I'm just here to have a beer and a meal, that's all." He said with hands up in a peaceful gesture never taking his eyes off me.

"Well what can I get for you? The kitchen is closed so sorry I can't offer you anything to eat." I asked over Pam's shoulder.

"A bud I guess." He said. I went back with Sam on my heels and waited for his order. I set it down and started to turn when he grabbed my wrist. Before I could snatch it away a cool breeze flew past me and Quinn was up against a wall held up by the throat with my Scary Viking in his face.

"She is MINE!" Eric roared and everyone that was left in the bar stood up but froze, not sure if they wanted to leave or to stay watch if someone would get killed. Both Pam and Sam were standing in front of me. I was flooded with Eric's rage and I could feel a little bit of jealousy.

"ERIC! Stop please there are still people in here!" I hissed. He didn't let go of Quinn and Quinn didn't try to get Eric off him. He just stared Eric down with a smile on his face.

"Sheriff, I think you better listen to Sookie." Sam said still Eric nor Quinn moved.

"Sure, Northman she's yours. I get it." Quinn finally relented. Eric threw him to the floor. Quinn picked himself up and chuckled as he dusted his clothes off and sat back down in the booth to finish his beer.

Eric trained his angry eyes on me I shrank at the look. He pulled me to the back and through the employee entrance. He started to steer me to Pam's car.

"Eric, what do you think you are doing?" I asked trying to jerk my arm away from him.

"I am taking you home." He said in that calm dead voice.

"I. am. working." I said punctuating each word and stared him down.

"You are coming with me!" he replied icily.

"No, I am not. I am going to finish my work and Pam will take me home. Really Eric maybe this Bond isn't such a great idea. I can feel your jealousy and seriously Eric, why? I am a warm blooded woman I can't help feeling some of the things I do. I LOVE YOU! I only want to be with you, so stop being ridiculous." I said putting my foot down.

He didn't reply he glared at me for a second, then just shot up into the air. I threw my arms up into the air huffed a sigh, then went back inside to apologize to everyone, but they were all gone save Sam, Pam, Arlene, and Lafeyette.

"Damn Sook, you's all kinds of trouble ain't cha?" he said looking me up and down "mm. mm. mm. You got all kinds of fine hanging around you... hookah!" he said swirling his finger at my frame "Let me get some." He said pumping his body like he always does.

"You can have Quinn." I said with a smile and he rolled his eyes and sashayed back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. I finished all my closing duties and Pam drove me home.

With all the excitement going on I didn't realize I couldn't feel Eric anymore, I mean I still felt a strong hum from him but couldn't feel what he was feeling. It worried me. Everything was just falling into place with him, then that fucking Quinn had too come and fuck shit up. Part of me was thrilled that I could get a reaction like this from Eric... as insecure about us as I am, but part of me was just irritated and couldn't believe he was acting this way.

When we got home and went in Eric was sitting at the kitchen table with a TrueBlood and Pam immediately left. I walked in really not wanting to fight with him. I stood next to him and pressed my breast against the side of his face.

"I love you." I said as I ran my fingers through his mane and kissed his temple. He didn't respond.

"Why can't I feel you?" I asked. I still didn't get a response. He just picked me up and threw me on to the table and started to tear at my uniform.

"ERIC STOP!" I screamed and he did. "Answer my question!" I demanded.

"I shut it off." He growled.

"What, how, why?" I asked confused and pissed. He sat back into the chair and I pulled myself up into a sitting position at the edge of the table.

"I don't want you to feel how I feel right now, with the evening's events. I am able to manipulate the bond to shut off my feelings from you and your feelings from me. It's sort of a defense mechanism." He said flatly.

"Eric, don't do that please. If you want me to keep being okay with this Bond then you have to leave it open. I can't take it if I feel like you are hiding things from me. That has always been our problem you know that." I caressed his cheek and pulled chin so his eyes met mine "I'm sorry about what I said earlier about the Bond. I didn't mean what I said before you left Merlotte's. I want all of you good or bad." I finished and kissed him. He kissed me back and continued to while he took me back to my room. The rest of the night we had great make up sex. That is the one and only reason I loved fighting with my Viking.

**A/N: Did ya'll ever find it weird that in Book 10 "DITF" Sook could feel both Ocella and Alexi through her bond with Eric, but not Pam? Or did I miss it mentioned somewhere? Color me confused.**

**So as much as Quinn being one of my least favorite characters of CH's I had to bring him in to stir up trouble... ;) Hate me for it in REVIEWS! LOL**

**or send me one saying your still with me... either way... Review please! **


	17. The Trouble with a Tiger & a Queen

**A/N: Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers… Erin1705, VAlady, Wylis, Sluggysmom, nordiclover, MsEllie, jewelpearl, Ericsfae, charhamblin, desireecarbenell, AlphaEN, TheLadyKT and artzannie for reviewing multiple chapters! Thank you to **_**Loving the Viking**_** for all your reviews! I'll thank you here 'cause I can't on FF! **

**And a special thanks to Vilannh… who is my partner in write… LOL (excuse the poorly attempted pun, it's past my bedtime)**

**No Beta = mistakes either FF or mine**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Adult Language/situations**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

**SPOV**

The next night I woke up in Eric's arms. I felt so warm and comfortable even though he was so cold. I traced the outline of his jaw with my forefinger then kissed it. Still not believing this magnificent creature loved me and that he was really mine and I was his. He woke with a smile that melted me and kissed me so sweetly. I felt a determination coming from the Bond and I sighed. I knew this bliss wouldn't last for long. Okay... time to have the talk. I mean I loved the makeup sex, but the fighting not so much…

"So tell me about your day yesterday, Lover." He started.

"Well we got the guy… girl. She was just some lunatic that lost it after she got bit and changed for the first time. She blamed all Weres and weres and just went on a killing spree."

"I see and what did they do with her." He asked. I knew what he wanted to hear I huffed.

"I don't know… killed her I guess. I could hear them start to shift when Tray and I were walking away." I looked at him and rolled my eyes at his smug grin.

"You see, I'm not so different from other creatures, Weres or Humans. There is violence everywhere in the world not just in the Vampire world." He teased.

"I understand that Eric, it's what brought me to finally realize that you were right about everything. I was wrong okay… you happy now?" I huffed again then continued "The thing that made me so reluctant to_ 'Vampire nature'_ was that I never really saw any of the other Supes kill in their human form so I never thought too much of it, just nature right. But seeing YOU kill it was sorta different and it scared me. Don't worry I'm over it now. I won't make a fuss anymore. You only kill when it's necessary and I see that now. I'm glad you didn't kill that Quinn guy last night even though I knew you wanted too." I paused and smiled at him when he chuckled.

"Oh, by the way I met a pair of were-panthers, Dixon and Dixie Mayhew, they had knowledge of a contract out on me that surfaced just yesterday morning. They said they'd look into it for a fee. You should be expecting a call from them." I finished. He didn't reply. I could feel through the Bond that he wasn't happy about this little bit of news.

We both got up and ready for our evening at Fangtasia. When we got there Pam told Eric that Quinn was waiting for him in his office. I gave his hand a little squeeze, pushed all the love I felt for him into the Bond, and went to sit at his booth while he went to see Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I walked into my office and went straight to my desk not acknowledging the were yet. I did not really want this annoyance added to my night. I had to get more information regarding this contract on Sookie, but I was curious to see what he was up too. 10 minutes later after reviewing invoices for the bar hearing his low growl due to his impatience I presume.

"What can I do for you..." I paused to look up from my papers "Pussy" I said not pleased with his interruption.

"I'm here on official business for the Queen." He said with a sneer. I sat back my mind spinning. So the Queen is in fact still after Sookie. That could explain my attack with Sookie, but not the attack from the Were or the supposed death contract.

"And what would that official business be? I would expect to see Cataliades, not some lackey." I said blasé and Quinn growled louder.

"Well I just wanted to check out the cuisine in Bon Temps. Gotta say Northman, you got yourself one hell of a pet there, smells fucking sweet." was his retort. I keep my cool and look at him unaffected I'm done with this little tit for tat for now.

"Yes she is very sweet. What is this message the Queen has for me?" I reply. I won't let this fool taunt me into violence. I'll just bide my time and wait for the opportune moment to let him know not to fuck with me.

"The Queen requests Miss Stackhouse to be present at Court. She has a problem with her consort and Hadley wants to see her. The Queen also needs her to read some humans and Weres." He said flatly.

"I see, well let her Majesty know to go through the proper channels. Miss Stackhouse and I will be there as soon as the contracts are signed." I say and dismiss him. He gets up with another sneer and leaves.

After I got off the phone with were-panthers everything was set and they were now under my employ. A burst of anger filled me at the incompetence of Alcide and his Pack. A few minutes later I feel that my Lover is uncomfortable and anger coming from my Child. I know from my Child that Quinn is out there trying to cause more trouble, so I go out and sit at my throne.

My Lover immediately walks over to me and climbs into my lap. She begins to kiss me then her back stiffens possibly at all the thoughts of the fangbangers. I gently caress her back and push calm through the Bond to soothe her and she relaxes. As soon as the were leaves, Pam appears at our side.

"I thought that flea bag would never leave. Next time he visits, be sure and let me know. So that I can make sure we have some Kitty Kibble." Sookie laughs and a grin at my Child's way with words.

A few nights later the Semi-demon Cataliades comes to present the contract. I look over the draft and it seems in order. I have him explain the contract to Sookie. She's is weary of the Queen still and the Lawyer senses it from her facial expressions. He tells her that he senses the goodness in her and that he would see that everything is done in her best interest. My Lover finds the Lawyer a highly respectable man and I must agree.

The next week we find ourselves in New Orleans. We get the hotel to check in and are immediately summoned to the compound. Once we arrive we are met at the gate by an old acquaintance.

"Rasul" I nod in greeting.

"Northman… and who is this magnificent creature." He replies while eyeing Sookie.

"Sookie Stackhouse, pleasure to meet you." She introduces herself with a warm smile.

"The pleasure is all mine." He winks and moves aside to let us pass. When Sookie passes him he inhales deeply… "A Fairy!" he exclaims in a whisper.

"What did you say?" I demand.

"Surely you've smelt it; for sure it is very faint but there. I haven't seen or smelt a Fairy in centuries." He says with a shocked expression. I've always known my Lover was different and not completely human, but a part-fae. That answers a lot of the questions of her allure to all Supernaturals with the exception of her gift.

"A fairy?" she sniggers "You have got to be kidding me! I'm just a plain ol' human." She says exasperated.

"We shall discuss this later Lover, the Queen awaits us." As we approach the Queen's throne room, I hear Rasul take soft inhalations towards Sookie and I growl. He chuckles and backs off.

"Northman, Miss Stackhouse. I hope to see you both again before you're business here is completed." He nods to me and winks at Sookie.

"I like him." Sookie says to me.

"Yes. One of the few trustworthy Vampires I have come across in my existence." I concur. A few minutes later the door the throne room is opened and we are escorted to the Queen.

When we are presented to the Queen, Quinn is standing off to the side leering at my Lover. I feel her had tighten on mine, then I probe the Bond and feel slight lust, more guilt, and embarrassment coming from her. She blushes and ducks her head just as Quinn chuckles. I noticed that the Queen has a devious look on her face. This does not sit well with me.

"Your Majesty." I greet her

"Sheriff, nice of you and Sookie to make it. Though I am extremely displease at your dismissal of my earlier invitation." She says as though it really does not bother her.

"Sookie darling, how are you? Being treated well, by our Sheriff?" she asked concern on her face. Quinn must have spoke of our disagreement the night he was at the Shifter's bar.

"Yes, your Majesty. He's been nothing but great to me." she says and I get anger and unease through the Bond. She has that strained grin she exhibits when stressed. I push calm through the Bond and wait for the Queen to 'drop the bomb' as the modern colloquialism goes.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

Surprised to find out I may or may not have Fairy blood in me. I have to talk to Claudine about that. I wonder if she'll tell me anything. Fairies are so damn elusive with their answers. I filed that away to think about later… I was really nervous to be here. Irritated as hell that that Quinn guy is here and when he looks at me the way he does, I can't help but to think he's effing sexy. I ignore that asshole and concentrate on the Queen and the calm Eric is pushing at me. Then Quinn starts thinking very loudly at me and visually. He's not thinking anything disgusting. It's mostly flattering, but it's not making me feel any better and it's completely inappropriate.

I get angry at his thoughts just as the Queen asks her question, I struggle to throw up my shields but with all the stress it's nearly impossible. So I answer the Queen while my 'Crazy Sookie' grin is plastered to my face.

"Good, very good. Sookie, Mr. Quinn will escort you to Hadley's apartment. She's been wanting to see you since the night we visited." She says and my hand tightens around Eric's so hard it hurts. She smiles that evil smile when she see's my eyes pop.

"Your Majesty, per the contract Miss Stackhouse is not to leave my side." Eric says with a low growl growing in this chest.

"Yes, but this is not _'business'_ Sheriff, it is but merely a familial visit." she waves him off.

"Your Majesty, perhaps you should review the contract it clearly states that my _'Bonded' _does not leave my side _'ever' _while in New Orleans." He replies in that dead voice. Her face contorts in rage and Eric stiffens in defense. Oh Shit! He let's go of my hand and as soon as he does the Queen has him against the back wall and she's clinging to him like some demonic monkey.

"You do not ever forget who is in charge around here, Sheriff!" she hissed with fangs down in his face. He stares at her. I can feel the raged boil in him and simmer while I know his brain is working out a solution to this new development.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty." He says and in an instant she is back at her throne fluffing her hair and pouting. What a bitch is all I can think. She set her face in the cold stoic Vampire as soon as she was done pouting.

"I require you here Sheriff, Vampire business that does not include Sookie." She snaps her fingers in the air and two Vampires in the black suits stand behind Eric. "Escort the Sheriff to the feeding room…" I stiffen "you will wait for me there Sheriff."

"Your Majesty, I request Rasul to accompany my Bonded to serve as protection. As you agree that she is a valuable asset." Eric insists. Her face never falters.

"Yes your _'Bonded' s_hall receive proper protection away from Court." She looks at one of her guards as he disappears. "By the way congratulations are in order on completing the Bond. I must say Viking very clever way to throttle _our_ very valuable asset to _you _permanently."

I started reeling at what she just said. I didn't miss the pointed 'OUR' and 'YOU' in her statement. I could feel Eric push love and calm through the bond. I mean I could feel him doing it the whole time this dilemma was unfolding, but now it just about knocked me off my feet.

"Do not worry, my Love." He whispers super soft in my ear as he makes it look like he's giving me a kiss there. I look him in the eye and while trying to hold back my fear, worry, and unease about everything that has just past I send my love back to him.

As Eric is lead out of the room I turn to face the Queen. She instantly relaxes.

"Well now that drama is now over." She laughs and for some reason her laugh always sent chills down my spine and not in a good way. "Sookie, darling you go on and visit with Hadley. I will take very good care of your Viking." She says with a wink and her friendly attitude did in no way, no how comforted me.

"Yes, your Majesty." I said in barely a whisper cause I couldn't trust my voice. As soon as the words left my lips she was out of the room.

I really wanted to give this bitch a piece of my mind, but I didn't want anything bad to happen to Eric if I did. I know for sure she wouldn't punish me, but him for my "misbehaving". At the same time I wasn't sure what she had in mind for me or Eric. What made me hate this bitch more was how she made Eric look like a bitch. For that reason alone I wanted to stake her. But this was really no surprise after the last time we saw her. She didn't leave a very happy Vampire Queen.

"Miss Stackhouse." Rasul said interrupting my mental babble and offered me his elbow. I took it hesitantly he walked me out the room and down to the garage with Quinn on our heels.

We took off to Hadley's apartment. I finally was able to put my shields up and keep Quinn out. But every now and then I'd meet his eyes in the rearview mirror and I'd _'hear' _him say _'Hey beautiful'. _So just I focused on Rasul's brain and looked out the window and listened to the jazz that filled the night…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Got some meddeling and action coming up in the next few chapters!**


	18. Hadley's Apology

**A/N: Thanks again to all my loyal reviewers… _Erin1705_, _TheLadyKT_, VAlady, nordiclover, desireecarbenell, xxCarpeNoctemxx, charhamblin, Loving the Viking, artzannie25, kyeager, for reviewing Chapter 17! and Thank you to **IkeaGoddess for reviewing all of "Blood Debt" and for all of your reviews to this story! I got a few chapter's already written so I thought I'd give you all a treat.****

**A special thanks to Vilannh… Please, Please, Please (if you haven't already) check out her stories and our co-written story "Aloha My Beloved" and remember to review!**

**No Beta = mistakes either FF's or mine**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Language/situations**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

**SPOV**

When we got to Hadley's apartment I could feel some weird vibrations coming from the apartment downstairs from hers. I slowly walked up and steeled my nerves. I raised my hand to knock but the door flew open and Hadley enveloped me in a tight hug. I stiffened at her greeting. She pulled away, then looked over my shoulder at my guards.

"You may take your leave and guard the grounds. I wish to speak with my cousin privately." She dismissed Quinn and Rasul.

"You sure we'll get our privacy? I mean they are both Supes, I'm sure they can hear everything we say." I questioned.

"Don't worry Sookie, my landlady is a Witch and she put wards around the building." She said as she let me in and closed the door behind us. "It's the only reason Sophie-Anne lets me stay here without guards. I'm well protected." She sits and invites me to do the same "Oh where are my manners, would you like something to drink?" she asks I nod. She doesn't even ask what I wanted in a flash she's back with a glass of red wine. "Sorry, it's all I got that won't go bad, unless you want water or coffee? I don't get human visitors to entertain, just for..." she finishes with a grimace. I took that too mean the only human visitors she get's are for her meals.

"This is fine, thanks." I say as I take a sip "Why am I here Hadley?" I ask. Looks at me for a minute before answering.

"I wanted to apologize to you properly. I'm so sorry about this mess I got you into Sook. I was selfish. I was Sophie-Anne's favorite pet, but then Bill brought Ludis to her and I had to share her affections with him." Same old Hadley I thought to myself, always looking out for number one.

"I don't understand Hadley, why would you even tell her about me? Didn't you know I'd end up being competition for you too?" I asked peeved she smiled sadly.

"I wanted her to turn me. I loved her so much I couldn't imagine my life without her." she said with her head bowed "I knew she would, if she had your blood to replace mine. She never would have changed me if that weren't the case, plus with your weird brain thing I knew I'd get rewarded." She finished.

"Well that's just great!" I said sharply "Do you know anything about us being part Fairy?" I asked and her head snapped up.

"No, where did you hear that?" she asked surprised.

"That guy Rasul told Eric and me when we first got to Court. He said he could smell it." I said and watched her expression for any giveaways. Hadley wasn't holding the Vampire poker face tonight.

"Hmm… well he came to Court when we returned to NOLA after our visit in Shreveport. Sophie-Anne wasn't very happy with trackers she had. She had them staked and enticed Rasul to Court. He has no Maker and no loyalties so he came and swore fealty to her." I let that bit of info sink in for a second while she continued. "Sookie, I am really sorry. I know you don't trust me and you have every right not to. This is all my fault and I'll accept whatever you give me. But you have to know that I love you and I'm on your side." She said and her face begged me to believe her.

"Why are you staying here Had, why aren't you at court?" I asked. I just couldn't believe she would pick me over her lover especially after she sold me out to the very one.

"Don't you know? This is my punishment. She loves me enough not to send me to my final death, but she's not pleased with me and sent me to stay here until she's ready to have me come home." I could see that she was truthful about being on the outs with the Queen and it was upsetting her talk about her, so I stopped asking questions about her. So we just talked about Gran and Jason. She cried when I told her about Gran dying. Then told her about my life now involved in the Supe World.

I still was worried about what Eric was up to. I could feel through the Bond that he was disgusted, annoyed, and really, really pissed. I excused myself from Hadley and called to check on him, but I got no answer. I guess I was going have to wait until he was able to call me. I tried to relax and finished catching up with Hadley. I was actually feeling a lot better toward my wayward cousin.

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I was being kept waiting by the Queen for over two hours. I didn't mind really it gave me a chance to figure out what she was planning. I know that she is trying to drive a wedge between my Lover and I. Very clever of her sending me too the feeder room in front of Sookie. Sookie was not pleased. I tried to assure her that I had no intension of feeding off these pathetic vermin, without alerting the Queen. I did what I had to do. I bit into one of the males that offered himself, but I did not taste. I glamoured him into thinking I had fed off of him.

When the Queen finally arrived she could barely contain her excitement to find the breather pawing at me with fresh bite marks on his neck.

"Sheriff, happy to see you are taking advantage of what I have to offer." She says as she pulls him to sample him. "Delicious isn't he?" she says as she licks her lips.

"I've had better." I say nonchalantly.

"Yes, Sookie is quite a sweet smelling thing. A part-Fae I hear." She prods. I do not respond. I silently curse Rasul.

"Oh don't worry Viking… I don't wish to taste her now with the taint of your blood. I'm sure she's ruined now." She says off handedly "Come, now that you've had dinner let's get on with the evenings business." She says as she walks away.

The Next few hours I am sitting in listening to this supposed Vampire business that really does not concern me. I'm infuriated by these games the Queen is playing, but I will not give into my wish to rid us of this nuisance. I do not wish to be King, so I must appease this wench so that she does not find reason to have me sent to my final death.

When I see that Sookie is calling I cannot answer. I probe the bond to check on my Lover and find that she is still uneasy but happy. I hope that she will not let the Queen's machinations get to her. As the meeting comes to an end near dawn I am shown to my resting quarters and find that the inner door is lined in silver. Not being able to get to her I try to call Sookie only to find that there is no cell service. I curse that infernal bitch to hell. She's plan this all very well. This move goes to the Queen, but it's not checkmate just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

The next morning I wake to the sound of singing outside. I groaned when I look at the clock to see it is 7:30 am. I try and go back to get more sleep but can't. I'm still too worried about Eric. I didn't hear from him last night after I called him. When I called before dawn it went straight to voicemail. I got up and made myself a pot of coffee. When it finished brewing, I made a cup and took it out on the gallery to enjoy.

"Hey, you must be the cousin?" the Witch asks way to perky for it being so early in the morning.

"Sookie Stackhouse" I nod in the positive at her question.

"Amelia Broadway. Got any for me? I ran out and I'm useless without a cup." She says and I laugh 'cause she looked and sounded just fine without it.

"Sure, come on up." I say as she runs up the stairs and follows me into the kitchen." She makes herself a cup and sits at the table and smiles at me.

"So how long are you in NOLA for?" She asks _'Wow, she is really pretty. I wonder if she likes girls, like Hadley does. Hadley is hella hot too, too bad she belongs to the Queen. She's kinda weird though… too brooding for my taste, but her cousin what a body! Mmmmm what I wouldn't do that… why is she looking at me like that? It's like she can read my mind or something.'_

"I can." I say and her eyes look like they're about to pop out of her head mouth gaping like a fish. _'catching flies'_ my gran always said.

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit… uhhhhhhhhhhhh…..' _"Wow really? I'm sorry." She said abashed and I chuckle.

"It's okay, I guess Hadley didn't tell you about that, huh?" I asked

"No she only mentioned that you were coming and staying here. She said that there would be more people around the property because you were going to be here. But that's pretty much it." She said in a rush. She talked really fast her thoughts were fast too… she couldn't stop thinking about my tits and other body parts. She was blushing bright red so I shut her out.

"Relax Amelia, I can't hear your thoughts anymore. I can block them. It's just you were really yelling them at me." I laughed at her, she was cute. She looked like a soccer mom. The appearance didn't go with the freak mentality.

"Thank god! Sorry again." She said and smiled sweetly. Just then someone knocked on the door. I got up to answer it and internally groaned when I thought about how good he looked.

"Morning Babe. Hadley told me there was no food for you so I brought some beignets. We can go to the grocery store later to get some food." He said pushing his way into the apartment.

"I'm not your 'Babe' and I don't need to get groceries. I won't be here for very long." I spat more pissed off at myself than him.

"Oh well, suit yourself." He said with a shrug and helped himself to a cup of coffee. He grabbed a beignet and smiled at me. I kept my shields in place 'cause I didn't want an onslaught of unwanted thoughts from the two present. I scowled at Quinn's presumption that he was welcome in Hadley's place.

"O...kaaaay… I guess I'll just get back to my yard work." Amelia said as she tried to sneak past me and Quinn.

"Oh no Amelia, you can stay. Mr. Quinn is the one that needs to go." I said and she froze watching my standoff with Quinn. He smiled brightly and sauntered up to me until I backed up into a wall. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I know you got the hots for me it's written all over your face. Can't blame you though… I am hotter than that ice prick you're with." He said and inhaled deeply. What is it with Supes smelling me all the damn time.

"You just stay away from me, mister!" I snapped and pushed him off, a lot of good it did. It was like shoving against a mountain. He chuckled and backed away.

"Sorry can't stay away, Babe… orders from the Queen." He said and left the apartment. I looked out the living room window to watch him lean against a tree outside. He raised his coffee mug up to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! That guy is an asshole!" I huffed.

"What's his story, what's yours if you don't mind telling me?" she asked. I needed to vent so I told her everything. Usually I kept my private life private. It was strange that I felt an instant kinship to this Witch.

Amelia and I ended up going to the grocery store the next morning with Quinn in tow, after confirmed the night before by Rasul that I was not required at Court until the Queen requested my presence. I was glad Quinn left every night as soon as Rasul showed up. He wouldn't get it in his head that I wasn't interested in him. I tried my best to ignore him. But he was good at making sure he had a reason to talk or get close to me. I got to know Rasul a bit more. He, Hadley, Amelia, and I had dinner every night. He turned out to be such a sweetheart for a Vampire. He had such a jovial personality and when asked about it he said he doesn't care to be an uptight Vampire. He doesn't really have anything worth getting killed for and boasted that his tracking abilities made him valuable. I didn't have any lusty feelings toward him, but I still thought he was really good looking. He kinda reminded me of that really hot East Indian doctor on that TV show _Heroes._

The next couple of nights past and still no word from Eric, I was really worried now. All I could feel from him was annoyance and anger. Every now and then when I'd get real worked up he'd push calm to me. I suppose he was letting me know that he was okay even if he wasn't feeling calm himself. I asked Hadley if she knew what was going on and she didn't know. _'Sorry Sookie, she's not talking to me either.' _was all Hadley would say.

On the third night after dinner, Rasul told me the Queen summoned me. When I got closer I could feel Eric more clearly and the amounts of calm he was pushing through the Bond had me really worried at what I would find.

I was handed off to another Vampire and Rasul bid me good night. The Vamp in black showed me into a room. When I looked up I saw an orgy… there were so many Vampires feeding off of humans and they were all having sex. My stomach rolled at the sight. I searched the sea of bodies and found Eric sitting in a chase lounge with a male human cuddled up to his leg looking longingly at him. I looked at his face and though he was pushing calm me he looked like the scary Vampire I feared. I couldn't hold up my shields and there were three or four brains that showed me that while they were being had by other Vampires they really wanted Eric to have them AGAIN. The man that was at his feet was begging to be taken again.

I looked anywhere else but at him. I saw Pam feeding off a really pretty brunette (what the hell was she doing here). Then I looked at the Queen and saw the satisfied look on her face with blood dripping from her fangs. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of the room sobbing and angry at Eric, Pam, and the stupid Queen. Suddenly Eric wrapped his arms around me.

"How could you Eric!" I wailed trying to get him off me. He turned me around and stared at me with a blank expression but I saw a softening in his eyes and felt through the Bond that he was so very sorry about what I just witnessed.

"I had to eat, you weren't available." He said out loud he kissed my cheek and said so fast I almost missed it "I tried sending Pam to you… remember what I told you at Fangtasia." I tried as hard as I could but all I got was flashes of memories from the feeders. The Queen's voice cut through it all.

"Take Sookie to my Office." The Queen instructed one of her guards "Sheriff dinner is not yet over. There's plenty of time left in the night to speak to your pet and whatever else you wish to do with her, if you are still hungry of course." She finished with an evil laugh.

Eric caressed my cheek and headed back into the room. The Queen just smiled at me then joined him. Then the Vampire hauled me off to wait in her office.

Now that it was quiet and I had time to think. I thought about what Eric had said about Fangtasia. The night after the whole Jason thing was over, he told me that he had glamoured fangbangers into thinking they were a feed and fuck to the great Eric Northman. After that night all I got from them while at Fangtasia were hateful thoughts of jealousy. Before I could think anymore about it the Queen entered with a couple of Weres.

She instructed me to read them and I told her that she had to ask specific questions. So she did while I took hold of their wrists. They both answered truthfully and were promptly dismissed. A beautiful blonde woman was escorted in. I briefly caught sight of Eric standing in the hallway outside, then was blindsided by the vivid details of her thoughts of Eric. She sat in front of me and glared at me. I looked to the Queen and her face betrayed nothing.

She asked the woman if she had Sino-Aids and my eyes widened in shock! I quickly took hold of her wrists and was relieved to find that when she answered in the negative her thoughts were truthful. Then two more blonde women were brought in separately. They both had thoughts of Eric and were asked the same question and again they turned out to be no's and the truth.

I found it all extremely coincidental. What was she doing? Tricking me into thinking that Eric has been definitely indulging in these orgies or was she simply parading the truth in my face. These memories were so crystal clear it looked nothing like what I know glamoured minds sound like.

When she dismissed the last woman she said nothing to me and just stared. I tried my best to hold in all my anger in and waited for the Queen to speak. Throughout the whole ordeal Eric kept pushing love and calm through the Bond. It was getting on my damn nerves.

"Sookie, I can see you're angry. You are practically vibrating with it." She said with her face and voice concerned.

"Well of course I'm upset. It's not fun to see what I have to see sometimes with my ability." Even though I knew she knew what I was talking about I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of voicing it.

"Sookie, my darling we are Vampires. Surely you've come to terms with our nature and all that goes with it." She said like she was talking to a child that should know better "I'm curious as to why it upsets you so?" she finished back to the mother hen look. I don't answer but I can't stop the tears from welling in my eyes.

"I can break the bond you know. If you want to be separated from the Viking I can make it so. All you have to do is say the word and it's done." she said and my eyes widened at this little bit if info. I still couldn't find my voice so she continued.

"You need not fear any consequences from the Viking. If you are indeed being forced to stay with him, I will gladly take care of him for you." still not being able to speak I shook my head ever so slightly in the negative. The Queen looked at me displeased.

"Well the offer is there if you want it. I truly promise you a better life here at Court, Sookie. Anything and everything will be yours at the snap of your fingers. You will be no ones Pet. Think about it. You may go now." She says and two guards come in to take me and she then orders Eric in. He brushed me lightly on the cheek at the same time catching a tear that fell as I walk past him.

The Queen gave me a lot to think about. I knew I couldn't trust her… this all seemed like a set up to me… but still remembering that very night at Fangtasia set me on edge. I was shown into Eric's room. I went to sit on the bed with my back facing the open door with my head resting on my knees. I felt Eric getting closer. When I heard the door slam shut and I jumped at the sound.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Apologies for the Cliffy! This Chapter was getting too long and the next would have been longer… Please Review!**


	19. Can't I just get a Break?

****A/N: Thanks again to the my FABULOUS readers who took the time to review last chapter… IkeaGoddess, erin1705, Loving the Viking, VAlady, TMart37, Ericsfae, nordiclover, xxCarpeNoctemxx, artzannie25, charhamblin, desireecarbenell, buddah53, and TheLadyKT… ** and MsEllie for reviewing 17 and 18. Thank you so much! ****You are all the best! **

**PIMP ALERT: Please read my co-written story with _Vilannh "Aloha My Beloved" _after you've read_ "Blondes at War" _and_ "Peace Between Blondes"_. They are all great stories all on my FAVES list.**

**xxCarpeNoctemxx check out her site:** www. _**puretextuality . com**_ (remove spaces)****

******TheLadyKT site: www. thewriterscoffeeshop. com ****(remove spaces)**********

**.**

**No Beta = mistakes either FF's or mine**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Language, Violence, and attepted Rape**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 19**

**Last chapter….**

The Queen gave me a lot to think about. I knew I couldn't trust her… this all seemed like a set up to me… but still remembering that very night at Fangtasia set me on edge. I was shown into Eric's room. I went to sit on the bed with my back facing the open door with my head resting on my knees. I felt Eric getting closer. I heard the door slam shut and I jumped at the sound…

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

"I missed you Lover" Eric said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Doesn't look like it to me!" I snapped wiggling out of his grasps I could smell different types of perfume on his clothes. He let me go.

"Sookie, I really hope you are not letting the Queen soak poison into your mind." He said calmly and I got angry with him. He yet again pushed love and calm at me.

"STOP DOING THAT!" I yelled at him "I don't like it right now. I need to feel what I am feeling." I finished and he grabbed me and held me tightly.

"The walls have ears." he whispered making it sound like an angry hiss, then released me and stepped away.

I really didn't give a shit who was listening I was mad as a hornets' nest being poked at with a stick. I just glared at him. He sighed and looked at me pointedly. Well what the hell did he want? Suddenly I was filled with anger that wasn't my own. Oh so he did want to fight, well I was going to give him what he wanted.

"I can't believe that you've been fucking around while I'm sitting around worrying about you!" I cried.

"Did you remember what I told you?" he asked.

"Yes I did! They didn't look like they were glamoured either!" I snapped "When they are all I hear is white noise and they look dazed." I finished and he smiled.

Huh? Well that confused the hell out of me. He pushed love and trust into the Bond. Okay… When the door clicked to open he threw me on the bed face down and started growl at me something about being an insolent pet at the same time pushed copious amounts of love and trust into the Bond.

"Ahem… My apologies Northman, I am instructed to escort Miss Stackhouse back to Miss Delahoussaye's flat." Rasul said. When Eric let me up I noticed the two guards that escorted me here were standing outside looking in on us. I jerked my arm out of Eric's and left with Rasul without a backwards glance. Once we were clear of the compound Rasul slipped me an envelope saying it was from Eric. I waited until we got back to Hadley's to read it.

_Lover,_

_I knew I could count on you to play your part perfectly. I know this is all very upsetting to you, but please trust me I beg you. _

_About the Glamour… It is true when you hear the white noise it means that a memory or memories have been removed. The older, more skilled Vampires are able to implant memories that are so ingrained into the human psyche that there is no doubt they believe them to be true. The humans in the feeder room were my doing and the ones the Queen presented to you were hers. I have not fed or engaged in sex with any of them._

_We need to play along with this game the Queen is playing so that she will see that nothing she does will break us. _

_I love you please remember that,_

_E_

I tore the note to pieces and flushed it down the toilet. I closed the lid and sat there for a while. I do feel that he loves me, I want to believe him whole heartily… but the past few days have thrown me for a loop. He planned that whole fight we had. He said himself that he could manipulate the Bond. Does that mean he's able to push false feelings at me? I was so tired and so confused I couldn't hold back and I cried out all my frustrations.

"Sookie?" Hadley paused at the door. I looked at her and her face crumpled in hurt. In a flash she picked me up and carried me to my bed and rocked me like a baby.

"Oh gawd Sookie, I'm so sorry for what Sophie-Anne is doing to you. Will you talk to me? How can I help?" she begged. I tried to slow my breath so I could speak.

"Tell me about you and the Queen." I asked

She told me about how Bill found her in an alley passed out high on heroine. He brought her to the Queen because of how sweet she smelt even with the drugs in her system. So they cleaned her up and she became the favorite of hers. Then when Ludis came and she was no longer the only favorite. She told me again about her being jealous, told of how she brought my attention to the Queen, and her changing. She told me about another Child Sophie-Anne had… her first that left once Hadley was turned 'cause he didn't want her to be turned and they couldn't stand each other. She said the Queen loved her and treated her differently behind closed doors, but in public she was someone completely different. She said that the Queen had a one track mind and went to great lengths to get what she wanted. She accepted that fact because of the love she had for her Queen. At the end of it all I didn't feel any better about my situation with Eric, but it did feel good to know that Pam does't hate me like the Queen's other Child does Hadley. I was starting to fall asleep so she kissed me on the forehead and told me to rest. She tucked me into bed and closed the door.

I woke up late in the afternoon a close to sunset. I went into the bathroom to take care of my needs and wash my face. I made my way into the kitchen to make some coffee and put an ice pack over my eyes. I sat and thought over everything with Eric and the Queen. I was torn. Then I was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Wow, Sookie… you look like shit." Quinn said aghast.

"Thanks' a lot." I mumbled "What can I do for you Quinn?" I asked rubbing my face in a irritated gesture then looked at him.

He looked at me with such intensity I felt a flush of lust. He picked me up and sat me on the kitchen counter and began to kiss me and rub himself at my lily. With everything that happened last night and the way I was feeling. God forgive me I let him. His kiss was different… so warm. Everything about him was the exact opposite of Eric. When his hands slipped under my shirt and pulled my bra down and started to twist my nipples. I jerked away from him.

"Wait stop!" What am I doing?" I said to myself and tried to push him away from me.

"Come on Babe, I know you want me I can smell it." He said as he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into to kiss again.

"Please Quinn, stop! I'm sorry if I led you on. I need you to stop." I begged with a whisper. He just growled and ripped my shirt and moved his mouth down to my breast. I put my palm at his forehead and began to push. He moved his hand down to my lily and began to rub there.

"See… you know you want me. I can feel how wet I make you." he said in a moan.

"NO! Quinn I said stop!" I demanded now. He looked at me with a very unattractive sneer. I could hear a loud hiss behind me a looked to find Hadley naked and dripping wet from the shower with a Vampire scary look on her face trained on Quinn.

"Fucking cock tease." He spat and I punched him with all my strength and broke my hand. I cussed up a storm and demanded that he get out, but he just laughed at me. Hadley made a move toward him, but in a Vampire second he was out the door and thrown down the stairs, then Rasul was standing in front of me examining my hand carefully. While Hadley was at the door looking down at Quinn.

"It's broken, we must go to Eric. Come." He said as he led me down the stairs. Quinn was still down there vibrating looking like he was about to shift. His eyes changed from purple to gold and they were big and slatted. His hands were now claws and he growled at our approach.

"Don't fuck with me Tiger. I will kill you." Rasul warned

"And I will help." Hadley backed Rasul up. Quinn took off into the night. I looked at Hadley in thanks and Rasul as well.

"We need your car, I ran here." Rasul said to Hadley and she nodded. We got into her car and drove off.

When we got to Court Eric was instantly at my side pulling me into his room. He gave me some blood and demanded that I tell him what happened. I told him all of it the whole truth. No use in leaving out any details, he already knew I was lusting after Quinn. But he didn't get too angry at that fact. He was more enraged by what Quinn had done. He looked like he was starving. I touched his face and offered him some blood. He kissed me with so much appreciation then sank his fangs into my neck. After a few pulls he healed them.

He brought me to the Queen and demanded he be given permission for retribution to Quinn's attack and she just brushed it off. Knowing the story, full well she said that Quinn would be punished, by her and that Eric was not to touch him. This did not make for one happy Vampire Viking. But there was nothing he could do about it. The Queen had made her command. She said she had enough with all the drama and told Rasul to take me away so that they could continue with the night's business. Eric told me that we would call Tray when he got the chance and not to worry about Quinn anymore. He kissed me softly on the lips and I left with Rasul.

Late the next afternoon I woke up to Amelia sitting at the foot of my bed.

"Hey there sleepy head." She smiled brightly and extended a cup of coffee to me.

"Thanks, I think I love you." I said accepting her wonderful gift. My phone beeped and I looked to see a text message from Tray saying he had gotten hung up and would be here as soon as he could.

"What was all that commotion last night about?" she asked so I told her. For some reason I can't help but to share with this Witch.

"Did you cast some kind of truth spell on me?" I asked

"No" she laughed "Why would I do that?" still laughing "It's not hard to get information out of you." she finished I glared at her.

"Come on" she said after her laughing fit "You know what always makes me feel better after a bad day or night?" I looked at her with a quirked eye brow "Cleaning!" she finished excitedly. So that's what we did. My hand was still a bit tender, thank god it wasn't broken still.

We were in the yard doing some gardening when it started to cloud up.

"Looks like rain, let's get everything put away and go on in." she said and I agreed. While walking to the shed I saw Quinn. I saw that he had three barely healed scratch marks on the left side of his face.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Amelia screeched at him before I could.

"Queen's orders." Was all he said and he looked murderous.

"You need to get the fuck off my property before I call the police. I don't want any rapist anywhere near me and especially Sookie!" Amelia threatened. Quinn growled at the word rapist and said something under his breath and left.

We settled in and were watching a DVD when it started to thunder. Rain started to pelt against the windows. There was a knock on the door. I grabbed Amelia as she got up to answer it and opened my shields. It was a Were.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"I saw Quinn take off, I'm a part of the protection detail. I just thought I'd introduce myself." He said. So I opened the door.

.

I woke up with a splitting headache and found Amelia bound and gagged lying next to me. We were in a van it was littered with rubbish. I looked to the front of it and saw the Were that knocked me out. He was looking at me with lust and his thoughts were disgusting. Amelia was still out and I could see blood matted in her hair. I nudged her.

"Amelia, are you okay?" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she mumbled through the gag.

Her eyes shot open and looked at me with fright. I pushed as much panic and fear through the Bond to Eric. He was sometimes able to get up well before sunset. I didn't know how close it was to sunset it was already so dark because of the rain. I hoped and prayed that all I was sending to him would wake him.

"Hey shut up! No talking. Don't make us come back there and gag you too!" The guy driving yelled. The other one chuckled.

We turned and pulled of the main road I could tell 'cause it went from smooth to bumpy. We drove for a couple of minutes.

'_Sookie, take my gag off.'_

"How?" I mouthed to her. I pull my arms from behind my back to show her I was tied up too.

"_With your teeth silly!" _she thought to me with a smile in her eyes. I rolled mine but at a time like this I'll just throw my lack of comfort with lesbianism out the window. I scooted closer to Amelia and began to pull at her gag with my teeth and her head moved to help.

"Hey check it out Clete, I think they're making out!" the guy who socked me said.

"No shit. Well hell let me pull on over so I can watch too!" Clete replied excitedly. He did and they opened the back of the van. Just then I got her gag off and she started mumbling something. Everything froze.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked amazed.

"I cast a stasis spell." She replied proudly.

We scooted out of the van and I searched Clete's pockets and found a switchblade. I opened it up and cut into Amelia's ties freeing her and she did the same for me. Then I searched the cab of the van and found a gun.

"What do we do now?" Amelia asked looking around us.

"We go and find out who the hell wanted us." I said with determination. Off we went in the direction the van was going and we came upon a shabby cabin in the middle of a field.

"Amelia can you do that same spell?"

"Yes but I have to get closer." She replied. I nodded to her and we snuck up to the cabin. She crept to each corner of it and chanted her spell, then came up behind me as I peeked into a window and looked into the eyes of a man. I flinched back but he made no move.

"It worked come on." she said pulling me to the door.

When we explored inside we found a man and a woman sitting on a sofa looking bored and the short blonde girl from the Were's brain at _Dillard's_ looking like she was pacing the floor. In the kitchen was the man I saw, a straight back chair with bindings tied to the arms of it. On the kitchen table were rope, handkerchiefs, and handcuffs. I took them and handcuffed the man to one of the iron bars on the window. I asked Amelia if she could release just the girl and she said she'd try. I stood right in the girl's path and pointed the gun at her face. When she came to life she halted with her eyes bugging out of her head.

"What the fuck!" she breathed.

"Go on in the kitchen and sit at that chair." I instructed her. She looked at me with murder in her eyes but did what I said.

Amelia said she was gonna use the kidnapping paraphernalia to tie up everyone else so she could undo the spell. As I began to tie the girl to the chair she jumped me. The gun flew out of my hand and we started to tussle on the floor. Amelia came running in the room and was too much in a panic to stop the girl with a spell so I continued to fight her. I got on top of her and silently cursed at how much it was gona hurt, but I punched her in the face knocking her out at the same time breaking my hand again. I jumped up and down hollerin' at the pain that shot through my hand.

"Interesting." I heard a deep voice and a chuckle. I dove for the gun. When I brought it up to the voice. I relaxed to find Eric standing in the doorway with his fangs down and an unmistakable hard on.

"Looks like we weren't need after all, ay Northman?" Rasul said with a chuckle.

"Yes it seems as so." was his reply and he smiled at me with pride. Rasul tied the girl to the chair and slapped her awake. She came to spouting of curses at all of us. Eric shot in front of her and made a threatening growl to shut her up.

"Who are you and why do you want me dead?" I asked her as Rasul brought the other two into the kitchen after Amelia undid the spell.

"You killed my sister! Don't try to deny it. I talked to her every day. She called me the night she disappeared. She told me what she was planning. She wouldn't have just taken off on me." she yelled. Oh shit this was Debbie's sister.

"Well if you knew what she was planning then you know it was self-defense." I stated.

"Sandra, what the hell are you talking about? You said this young woman killed her in jealousy of Alcide." The father asked shocked.

"She did!" Sandra wailed.

"Could you please explain this to us?" the mother looked at me.

I told them everything... about her threats in Jackson, when she tried to kill me in my own house, then finally shooting her after the Witch war. They asked where the body was so that they could give her a proper burial, but I told them we didn't have any clue as to where the body was buried due to Eric's memory loss. They were saddened by the revelation and I felt for them.

"We are sorry for what Debbie and what we all put you through. These girls have always been a bit unstable." he sighed "Seeing as you killed Debbie in self-defense we will not pursue this vendetta and promise that Sandy will not bother you any longer." The dad said eyeing Eric's form. Rasul took off with Amelia in tow.

"It's not that simple, I'm afraid." He said "Do you have any idea who I am, or who Miss Stackhouse is from that matter?" they shook their head in the negative. "I am the Sheriff of the area Miss Stackhouse resides in. She belongs to me and is also a great asset to the Queen of Louisiana..."

"Eric, plea..." I tried to interrupt but was silenced by his glare.

"Seeing as how my kind hearted Sookie is against violence and unnecessary killing. I will let you and your wife live… but your daughter's life is forfeit for her hired attack against _me_." he looked at me daring to argue. I pleaded with eyes and he rolled his then gave a slight nod.

"Sandra, can you promise to leave me alone? This is your chance to live." I asked. She nodded at me in the positive then looked at me with rage. I walked over to her and took hold of her arm.

"Hey get off me! I said yes, I won't bother your dumbass anymore!" she yelled. _'Fuck you, you stupid bitch, I'll never give up on this. Not until you're dead and gone.' _I sighed heavily and looked at Eric sadly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pelt you are free to leave." He said and three things happened here. There was a loud gasp from the mother, a choked noise from the father, a strangled wail from Sandra. I walked out of the room and made my way out to the Dodge Charger that Amelia was leaning against. The Pelt's followed behind me and got into their car and drove off. I couldn't stand the screams coming from the cabin. It was taking everything I had not to let my shields drop. So Rasul showed up I asked him to take us down the road. We stopped next to the van and Rasul sent Eric a text.

"What happened to the other two?" I looked at Rasul.

"Do you really want to know, love?" Rasul responded. I shook my head no.

An hour later Eric came down the road from the cabin covered in dirt.

"What hap…" I started

"He was glamoured into forgetting all about you tonight." Eric said cutting me off an enveloping me in an embrace.

"Can we please get the hell outta here?" Amelia said. We all piled back into the car dropped Amelia off, then headed back to court.

**A/N: Please forgive the attempt at an English accent… I'm not sure if it was accurate… and remember I'm mixing both the books and TB. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Can't I just get a Break? pt2

**A/N: Thanks again to all that reviewed last chapter… ****TheLadyKT, charhamblin, nordiclover, ITFTYB(thanks for the info ;), IkeaGoddes, VAlady, Loving the Viking, MsEllie, erin1705, ChickiesMom, Ericsfae, artzannie25, Tmart37, desireecarbenell, Vitzy, and xxCarpeNoctemxx. Ya'll are the best!**

***** Special thanks to Vilannh *** We are done with our side story I hope ya'll have read it.**

**No Beta = mistakes either FF's or mine**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Language and Violence**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter 20**

**.**

**EPOV**

I am awoken before sunset to Sookie's panic and fear. I immediately shut off the Bond on my side to Sookie, but leave her line open. I shoot off the bed to the doors only too hiss in pain due to the silver. I roar in rage and pace the floor like a caged animal. I do not enjoy this feeling of helplessness. My Lover is in danger and I am powerless to save her. The Queen… Oh how I wish I can unleash my rage and frustrations on her. This is all her doing.

Finally a few minutes before the sun fully sets Rasul is at my door.

"Northman!" he says. I am already on my way to the Queen's chambers. "Your Were just alerted me of Sookie. She has gone missing from her cousin's flat. He says that the Witch's was left in disarray." He continues as he trails behind me. I am very pleased with Rasul's upset of Sookie's disappearance. Once at her door I began to pound on it so hard it indents at my blows.

"What is it Northman?" the Queen hisses at me as the door is swung open.

"Sookie has been taken, your Majesty." I say in a growl.

"What! Well what the hell are you doing here? GO!" she orders. Before she utters the last word I am gone with Rasul. I let the Bond pull me to Sookie as Rasul catches her scent.

We finally reach the cabin that she is in and I find the Witch tying up two breathers who are not even moving. Odd. I go further into the place and find my Lover straddled atop a girl and a man frozen and handcuff to some bars. My fangs shoot out and my dick hardens to the point of pain.

"Interesting" I say after Sookie knocks the girl out and cusses at her broken hand. I am amazed with my woman yet again, at her instinct to protect herself when she quickly leveled the gun in my direction. I decide now that she does not need to be protected to the extent I have taken.

After Sookie's explanation I see that the older Pelt's are believe in the truth of Sookie's words and decide they will give up with their vendetta. When the father acknowledges it out loud. I nod to Rasul to take care of the other two men. Once the situation is resolved, Sookie and the Pelt's leave. I look at the young were-bitch. I am filled with so much rage from this ridiculous visit to Court. But I do not want to rush this.

"Your sister was a very stupid girl… I can see that she was a great example for you." I tease.

"Fuck you asshole! Just get it over with." She spat.

"Oh there is no need for rushing this. You have been a pain in my side and I wish to pay back all the irritation you have caused me." I say as I take a carving knife out of the dish rack "Hmmm… it's a bit dull… perfect." I smile as I start my fun.

I enjoyed my time with her, as I pictured the Queen's face, I take my time. I let the other were watch as I had my fun. The smell of his urine and feces made it hard to get near him, but I had glamouring to do. I then glamoured him in to forgetting about Sookie's involvement tonight, but let him keep the memory of the attack on she and I, funded by the Pelt bitch and everything I did to her. I let him go and took the girl out the back to bury. Then I made my way back to my Lover.

On our way back to Court. I give her more of my blood. She flexes her hand as it starts to reheal.

"Are you alright my Love?"

"I am thank you. Thank god they took Amelia too. I wouldn't have been able to get a hold of the situation like I did." She replies.

"Yes my gratitude Witch, for taking care of my Sookie."

"It's A-me-lee-a, and you're welcome Vampire." The Witch says and Sookie chuckles. I look at the Witch with a glare.

"Well that's what you get… you should really use the names they are given and not what they are." Sookie shrugs me off. I smile at her. I am very happy that she is not angry for everything that has happened and I kiss her temple.

"I love you" I whisper in her ear and she pushes her love back through the Bond.

"Amazing!" Rasul breathes. I look at him with a quirked eye brow. "I never thought I'd see the day. Amelia love, did I get staked back in that cabin? Because surely I am in hell and it has finally frozen over." He finishes and I growl.

"Never thought you'd see the day what?" Sookie asked confused and the Witch giggles.

"Never mind, Rasul should be staked." I hissed.

"Eric! That's not nice. You apologize to Rasul." She teases and I scoff.

"Never see the day that the 1,000 year old Viking gets tamed by a human… not just a human, but a WOMAN!" he laughs out loud. Sookie and the Witch joins in. I've already made my decision, the Witch will be glamoured and Rasul will be staked. Sookie's anger be damned.

"You are very lucky I like you Rasul." I spat and more laughter. I roll my eyes.

"I love you, too" she says as she curls up against me.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**QSA POV**

"Shit! How could this have happen?" I say to myself.

"Get me that fucking Tiger now!" I say to my guard "and someone bring me Hadley!" I yelled to someone, anyone.

Shit. Not good. I hope nothing happens to Sookie. Hadley will never forgive me and the Viking will kill me for sure. I know he loves her more than he's making it seem. I've never actually seen him engage in sex since he's been here. I paced the floor waiting for something anything.

"Your Majesty" Hadley says as she is shown into my chambers. I instantly embrace her once the door is shut behind her.

"I miss you, my darling." I say as I kiss her. She gifts me with her beautiful smile.

"I miss you too, Soph." We made up for our lost time. Once we were satisfied many times over we start to get dressed. I look at my Hadley and she doesn't feel or look happy.

"Hadley darling, I'm sorry I sent you away. You do understand my reasons, yes?" I say as she sits at the vanity.

"Of course I do. Are you letting me back now?" she asks and I smile and nod in the positive.

"So what did you find out?" I ask while brushing her gorgeous blonde hair.

"Sorry Soph, but it ain't gonna work. I can't see her leaving him. She really does love him and I think he loves her. It doesn't matter what you do to them. The only way to get her is if you kill him and I'll tell you right now, that won't work out well for you." she paused to turn and look at me. "I've already told you how loyal my cousin is. She's always been that way. She'll be more cooperative if you just leave her with the Sheriff. You need to give it a rest already. She'll end up hating you and she won't be pleasant to be around." She says flatly.

"Yes, I think I've gone much too far this time. Do you know anything about her disappearance?"

"Nope, it happened while I was sleeping. The Were… Tray was his name… the one the Sheriff sent to protect her came up banging on my door to look for her, then told me she was missing." She said and she turned back to the mirror. The Were Eric sent? Well this was news to me.

"Well where the hell was that damn Tiger?" I spat.

"Are you serious? You still let the Tiger guard her after what he did to her?" she asked aghast "Forgive me my Love… but did you not listen to a thing I said about Sookie?"

"God! Why do I surround myself with worthless pieces of shit?" I huffed "That's the only real reason I haven't had the damn Viking killed yet. He's the best money maker in my Queendom and my best fighter."

"That and the fact he doesn't want to be a King." She barbed. I rolled my eyes. "You better make this right Sophie, if not the Viking will kill you."

"Whatever. Well I'll deal with that damn Tiger when they bring him to me." I said ignoring her comment.

"He's as good as dead if Sookie is not found or hurt." She said and scowled at me and I shrugged her off. Whatever.

Once we were ready I took my place on my throne while my Hadley sat at my feet. I waited for word of Sookie. Quinn was finally found and shown into the room.

"Your Majesty." he says as he saunters up to me. I smile at him.

"John, you disappoint me." I tsked and he looked confused.

"Hey don't get mad at me, I gave it all I got. She's in love with Northman. Not my problem the bitch likes fucking icicles." He said and leaned into the wall and Hadley hissed. I laughed. This idiot is so full of himself.

"Yes and you were punished for that. Care to tell me about what happened today." I asked. He just shrugged. I was losing my patience with this fuck head.

"Joooohhhhnnnn." I sing songed. "Why were you not protecting Sookie today?" I asked and he stiffened as 10 guards entered the throne room.

"The Witch threatened to call the cops on me if I didn't leave. The bitch actually accused me of rape!" he said clearly insulted.

"Well Sookie did ask you to stop… a few times. Thank god Rasul was there to stop you." Hadley said. I had to put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from attacking the stupid cat. She was not strong enough to take him. I looked at my guards. Quinn started to shift as they approached.

"Ah… ah… ah… they have guns with silver bullets. Do you really want to die now _Tigger_?" he stopped. "Take him out of my sight before I am tempted to _let_ you shoot him."

A couple hours later they finally arrive and I could feel Hadley's immense relief.

"Good job Viking. I knew _you _wouldn't let me down." I said contrite and he growled. Hmph!

"Your Majesty. I will not let _this _go unpunished." He seethed.

"Yeah, yeah Sheriff… run along and go play while us girls have a little chat." He didn't even wait for me to finish before he was out the door.

"Your Majesty." Rasul bowed and followed after the Viking and I dismissed everyone else.

"Sookie! I'm so glad you're okay." Hadley said as he wrapped her arms around her "You are okay, right? Are you hurt?" she said as she fussed over her.

"Hadley let the poor girl speak for Christ's sake!" I said exasperated. Sookie smiled a delighted smile and it looked really good on her. I've only seen her wear that constipated one.

"So Sookie… spill tell us of your little adventure." She lost the smile that made me sad. Hadley came over and pulled on my bottom lip and I heard a giggle from Sookie. I must have been pouting again. So she told us about everything that happened. Once she was done I made a mental note to hire this talented Witch. Then when all was said and done she and Hadley took their leave back to the apartment to pack Hadley's belongings to come home to me…

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

I was surprised to see the side of the Queen that Hadley told me about. The softer one that wasn't a devious bitch. The one that actually looked like she knew what love was. When Hadley first told me I couldn't believe it. But now when I think about it there were two sides of my Viking. So really it was not all that much unbelievable.

When we got back to Court the next night, Amelia came with us by order of the Queen. As we entered to throne room to be presented, the three blonde women I read the night before last were exiting. I take a look into their brains and find that they have been glamoured out of their other glamour memories of Eric. I look at the Queen and for the first time I'm not sickened by her smile. I smile back a genuine smile and she nods apologetically.

"Good Evening Ladies!" she says Hadley is instantly sitting at her feet.

"Your Majesty." Both Amelia and I respond

"Ah… you must be the Witch that I heard so much about?" she asked

"Yes your Majesty." Amelia says and then blushes at the Queen's seductive smile.

I felt a little guilty at the fact I was thrilled that her interest were off me and now focused on Amelia. I looked at Hadley and she was all smiles too, so I didn't feel too badly about it. If she was okay with it, then I wasn't gonna have a problem with it.

"I've arranged a private dinner for your departure Sookie, dear. Is there anything special I can have the chef's prepare for you?" The Queen asked.

"I'm sure whatever is served will be fine, your Majesty. Thank you." I internally signed we were finally going back to Shreveport.

We all sat for dinner just us… no feeders present. Amelia and I had porterhouses and grilled veggies and all the Vampires had Royalty. I wondered where Pam was, so I asked. Eric told me that she had left last night and that she had an important errand. Bill was there. This was the first time I've seen him since the first night the Queen came for me. He looked great. I'm happy the Queen didn't kill him.

Even after everything he did to me. He was my first everything and I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He never spoke to me directly but the first time our eyes met I could see how sad he was and it told me everything I needed to know he was feeling through that look. I gave him a smile and his face brightened.

After everything was said and done. We said our goodbyes. The Queen was disappointed that we were leaving right away. But after all the bullshit she put us through she didn't push it. I hugged Hadley for a long time. I was really glad I reconnected with her. I don't have much family left just her and Jason now and I rarely see Jason. We said goodbye to Rasul and I hugged him as well to Eric's dismay. Rasul told him to _'put a sock in it'_ I thought it was hilarious. Eric didn't… but he knew Rasul had no romantic feelings for me and that I came to care for this Vampire. So Eric sarcastically said he'd let him live. Lastly I hugged my new BFF Amelia… it was hard blocking her out especially with the contact, so I just let her mind wander. She made promises to visit me in Shreveport 'cause I told her I don't think I ever wanted to come back here after everything that had happened.

On the flight back to Shreveport Eric and I made up over and over again. I could barely walk off the plane after all was said and done. We were both so happy we survived our trip to NOLA together.

**A/N: I wrote an Interlude that I will not post for a week or so…. If you want an immediate sneak peak at it REVIEW and I'll send it to you in PM if you aren't signed up any anonymous readers who want a peek send me a PM with your email addy and I'll send it to you too. It's filled with Lemony goodness, Eric hijinks and ya'll find out what happen to Quinn! **

**I apologize to all those who do favor Quinn I am sorry that he gets the short end of the stick while the Queen doesn't get anything… well at least there's that. ;) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! Give me love or hate I'll take either with a smile and appreciation. **


	21. Amelia's Plea

**A/N: I've decided not to post the INTERLUDE with Eric/Sookie/Quinn and just Gift it to all who's reviewed Chapter 20. DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER YET IF YOU WANT TO READ THAT FIRST! review and you shall have it ;)**

**So thanks again to… erin1705, TMart37, VAlady, TheLadyKT, nordiclover, Loving the Viking, artzannie25, IkeaGoddess, Ericsfae, desireecarbenell, ChickiesMom, AlphaSprout, Vitzy, DDread, I would love to hear those I haven't what ya'll thought of my interlude... LOL ;)**

**Special Thanks to Vilannh!**

**No Beta = mistakes either FF's or mine**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;) **

**Rated M for Adult Language/situations**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**SPOV**

Months went by and everything was just fine and dandy. I was living a seemingly peaceful life with my Vampire. I've been still trying too convinced Eric to get rid of Quinn's carcass. He's refused every time I've asked 'cause he said it was his "spoils" rewarded from battle. It just gave me the creeps. I couldn't even step foot in the living room. Hell I couldn't even walk past it without shivering in disgust….

Mr. Cataliades came to Fangtasia one night and presented us with a contract from Sophie-Anne about needing me in Rhodes for the Summit… Yup… that's right I said Sophie-Anne… as Pam had said_ 'sweet, gullible, kind hearted Sookie'_ in disappointment.

I forgave her for everything she put Eric and me through. Well not completely, but I trusted Hadley and Hadley swore to me that Sophie-Anne was gonna layoff. She even sent me so many nice things in apology. I finally told Hadley to tell her it wasn't necessary and the gift's finally stopped coming. Eric forgave her… kinda… 'cause she let him _"play"_ with Quinn. Besides he wasn't surprised by her shenanigans anyway. He still kept a very close eye on her.

So in a few short weeks we were off to Rhodes. Mr. C said that it was gona be… Him, his niece, Eric, me, Pam, Bill, Rasul, Had, the Queen of course, the Sheriff of Areas 4 and 3, and Area 4's woman and a few choice guards. Hurricane Katrina hit NOLA hard and The Queen was staying in Area 4, so he was gifted to bring his human.

Eric sent three waitresses to Sam so I could take two months off to full heal from my emotional trauma in NOLA and to prepare for, then attend the Summit. I had the last month off. Pam and I did some major shopping.

On one of the nights I was at Fangtasia doing my duty for my Viking, when I got a shock.

"SOOKIE!" Amelia wrapped me up in the tightest bear hug.

"Oh my god Amelia! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you." I exclaimed.

"My building got flooded and the roof of Hadley's apartment is gone. I stayed with a guy from my coven after he offered. I thought he was alright, but he turned out to be a sociopath, he's crazy Sookie and he's after me. You gotta hide me and ask Eric to find him and take him out." she begged.

"Amelia slow down." I said calmly "Tell me what happened." I nodded to Felicia and she took in Amelia's state and quickly brought over a bottle of _Patron_ and two shot glasses. Amelia immediately poured two shots for us took her's then snatched the one out of my hand and drank it.

"Okay… so I needed a place to stay after Katrina hit. There was this guy new to our coven. He seemed sweet, really cute. I mean he looks like a Mormon missionary for Christ's sakes." She made a tired giggle… poured two more shots and took both "I started getting memory losses and I had my mentor Octavia do a recovery spell on me and when my memory came back. Turns out that Bob was a "V" addict and used to be in a coven that practices Dark Arts." poured and took two more shots "Then when I tried to leave his place he went crazy and told me that he was going to kill me. I put a stasis spell on him, but when me and members of my coven went back for him he was gone and on the walls there was a message for me saying that I was dead… in blood." She ended her rant and I sucked a breath. In the middle of pouring two more shots.

"Well Sookie, who is this delicious friend of yours?" Pam purred. Amelia looked at Pam gaped at her. She instantly came back to herself after ogling Pam from head to toe.

"Pa…" I started to introduce her.

"Amelia Broadway and who might you be?" She said with a purr of her own holding her hand out to Pam. Leave it to Amelia to just forget about her troubles at the sight of a beautiful woman. I just shook my head and took one of the shots she poured.

"Why I am Sookie's step-child, Pamela Ravescroft." She said and took Amelia's offered hand. She knew I didn't like being referred to as "Step-Mommy"… She was still pissed off at me and Eric over the Quinn thing. She gave us both hell these past few months me especially. When I complained to her about Eric not wanting to get rid of it she said… _'How do you think I feel? If it wasn't for your human hormones, I wouldn't have had to clean the damn thing. The smell alone took weeks to go away. The horror of it all will never leave me. Trust me there is no worst punishment Eric had bestowed upon me in my entire existence. I begged him to make me waitress at the Shifter's bar instead.'_

"Amelia..." I snapped two fingers in front of her face to get her attention back to me. "...you and my darling daughter can get to know each other later." I scowled at Pam "Let's go see Eric." I said and we all headed back to Eric's office.

We told him about all of Amelia's woes. He agreed that he owed her and would look into it. I told Eric that I was going to put her up at Gran's. He said Bill was back in Bon Temps and that he would look out for her at night and he'd get her protection during the day. Pam took us to Bon Temps and we let Amelia get settled in. I nodded to Bill as he stepped out of the shadows. I got into Pam's car and we headed back to Shreveport. I wasn't quite ready to talk to Bill just yet.

Next morning Tray picked me up from Eric's and we headed over to check on Amelia. She was much calmer after last night. I asked her how she was doing. She was doing good and told me she had put wards up around the place so that she would be better protected. Dixon and Dixie Mayhew was assigned as her protection, they were the best next to Tray. So I was more comforted with the whole situation of having her out here basically alone at a house in the middle of the woods and the closes neighbor was dead for the day.

A week left to go before heading to Rhodes and I got a call from Alcide wanting to meet. I told him to meet me at Gran's for a late lunch since I was headed there to check in with Amelia.

"Amelia, I'm here." I hollered as I walked through the back door. Just then Alcide pulls into the back.

"Hey Sook, I'll be right out." she yells back at me.

"Sookie, call me when you're done I'm gonna check out the twins." He said to me and I smiled "Alcide" Tray nodded to Alcide as he started to leave.

"Tray." Alcide greeted with a nod of his own.

Eric had a small house built at the back of my property for the day protection since I was spending so much time back here. He let me have my freedom, I can come and go from our house as I please... so long Tray is with me. In my opinion he still took things to an extreme. I mean really having a whole house built, really?

"Hey beautiful." Alcide greeted me with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Come on in the kitchen." I stepped aside to let him in "What can I do for you Alcide?"

"I heard about Sandra Pelt. I wanted to apologize for not making the connection. I knew she was as crazy as her sister, but…"

"It's alright Alcide she won't be bothering me anymore." I shrugged him off. No use crying over spilt milk Gran always said.

"You're too forgiving Sookie. I also heard about what happened with the Queen."

"What? How'd you hear about that?" I asked

"A Were that works at Court told me. I keep my ear to the ground ever since your run in with that Were that attacked you. I feel like I need to keep a closer eye on you as much trouble as you get yourself into." he grinned, I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah well hanging out with a bunch of Supes helps." I barbed. He chuckled abashed. Just then Amelia walks in.

"Hey Sookie. Hi." She took Alcide in.

"Amelia this is my friend, Alcide. Alcide, Amelia." They stared and smiled at each other for a minute.

"Well why don't we have some lunch, I want to get back before Eric get's up." I said breaking there gaze.

After we were done with lunch and our visit, I brought some food up to the small house, packed a plate for Tray, and drove so he could eat. When I got back to Eric's there were a couple of hours left of sun light so I took advantage. I went out to the pool to tan when I heard a 'POP'. And there was Claudine.

"Hey Sookie." She said with a bubbly smile. She was also in a bikini lying right next to me.

"Hey Claudine nice you to show up… finally." I said I've been trying to get a hold of her since we got back from NOLA.

"Sorry I was in Faerun so what up, Sookie?"

"You know anything about me being part-Fae?" I asked getting down to it. She lowered her sunglasses and looked at me shocked.

"Where'd you hear about that?" she giggled nervously.

"From a Vampire with a really good nose. Spill Claudine. How is it that you came to be my Fairy God mother? She sighed.

"Sookie I can't tell you everything you know that. What I can tell you is that I was assigned too you cause you are always in trouble."

"UGH! It's not like I ask for any of it… Well most of it." I corrected "Why can't I just live in a normal world?" I huffed.

"Because you'd be miserable and you know it. Just imagine what your life would be like if you were still in the dark? You'd be _alone_. Sure you've had your ups and downs, but you got past it all and are happy. I can feel it. Face it Sookie, you're very special and you belong in this world."

"So is that why I'm Telepathic 'cause I'm part Fairy?"

"Nope, not a fairy trait, it's a demon trait."

"WHAT! So now you're telling me I'm part demon too?" I shrieked

"No… we checked you're not. You have the essential spark though. Not many hybrids have it. We actually don't know how you came to have telepathy. You're the only one we've come across." She was way to calm to suite me, but then again that was Claudine. It seemed like nothing ever bothered her. "Anything else?" she asked.

"Will you tell me?" I asked sarcastically. I knew if there was anything more she could share she would have.

"Look Sookie, I'll see what I can do. I'm under strict orders by the higher ups and I've already told you more than I should." She looked at me levelly and this was definitely not Claudine. I don't think I've ever seen her serious. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She said as she got up and kissed me on both cheeks and 'POPPED' away.

After all that I headed in for a shower. Once I dried myself off I crawled into bed next to my Viking. I stared at the ceiling so hard as if the answers would appear for me. I couldn't wrap my head around everything Claudine told me. She was right I was miserable before all this happened and I did feel alone. I still wish there was more she could have told me about my fairy heritage. I decided to not think about it too much. The Summit was coming up fast and I needed to be on my game.

The next night I was off and Pam was MIA. I wanted to visit with Amelia. So Eric went with me instead. We got to Gran's and I let myself and Eric in. I heard Amelia stomping around up stairs. I went into my old room to get something for the trip and was surprised at what I found.

"Step-mommy, if you wanted to see me naked you should have just asked. I'm not opposed to incest, I did fuck _'daddy' _for a few decades." Pam said with a wink in all her glory.

"Pam, that's disgusting." That was all would come out of my mouth. I blushed at the sight of her form. She had a satisfied look on her face and I could feel through our bond that she was having a great time at my embarrassment. I made my way quickly to the kitchen. I knew she was just messing with me. She's been trying real hard to make me uncomfortable with her comments and since the lesbian ones no longer shocked me, I guess she moved on to the next thing... kinda makes it not so disturbing.

"You knew she was here?" I asked Eric. He just shrugged. Amelia came in looking like the cat that ate the cannary.

"So you and Pam, huh?" I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, she's fun." Amelia shrugged.

"So I've been told." Pam says as she enters. I was happy for my two best buds. I hope Amelia really believed her statement. Pam wasn't the commitment type. But whatever they're two consenting adults and it's their business.

We chatted about the trip and Eric made preparations for Amelia's night guard, due to both Bill and Pam going with us. After everything was said and done we said our goodbyes and headed back home.

**A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring… I thought I'd lay off the drama for a bit…. Review Please ;)**


	22. Off to Rhodes We Go

**A/N: Thank you: erin1705, nordiclover, Loving the Viking, Tmart37, Ericsfae, Chickiesmom, artzannie25, VAlady, IkeaGoddess, TheLadyKT, xxCarpeNoctemxx (I have you all on permanent cut and paste, I love you guys!) emb1 and rubycherrylips – thank you for reading and reviewing! and… Tdenise11, acelticdream, atotabc, nbc24, cybercyclone, Sonia70, ebm1, for reviewing 20, hoped you liked the interlude ;)**

***** Special Thanks to Vilannh! *****

**No Beta = mistakes either FF's or mine**

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Language/situations**

**Chapter 22**

**SPOV**

The day came when we were all leaving for Rhodes. Tray was coming with us too and that relieved me to no end. We met Booby, oops I mean Bobby at the door to Sophie-Anne's private jet. He was an ass… big surprise there huh? When Tray growled at him he started treating me with some semblance (word of the day) of respect. I always stayed out of Bobby's head 'cause he's so crass in his _disapproval _of his Master's choice for a pet. I just looked at him like another jealous fangbanger. I would tell Eric about this, but Bobby didn't deserve to die just 'cause he's jealous.

Tray and I settled into our seats he sat further back and I took mine across from Mr. C and who I took to be his niece. She dressed real wild. She looked like a punk rocking ballerina.

"Miss Stackhouse, how are you my dear?"

"I'm fine thank you and yourself? I replied.

"Very well thank you." He smiled "This is my niece Diantha." He said looking at the girl.

"Pleasetomeecha." she smiled with two rows of super sharp teeth. I couldn't help but stare at them. Her giggle brought me back to myself.

"Uh… pleased to meet you too." I stammered.

"So Miss Stackhouse, let's get down to business shall we." Mr. C said. Diantha nodded to me still smiling, put some earphones in her ear, and turned to look out the window, while Mr. C went over the agenda for the Summit and what I was expected to do.

When we got there and checked in the woman at the front desk said that the rest of our party had been delivered to their prospective rooms. I got the key to my room that I shared with Eric and Pam. Because of the hurricane Louisiana was no longer a financially wealthy state. Area 5 was the only one doing well, 'cause of the influx of Vamps and Weres up from NOLA and surrounding towns. But since the Queen's been basically draining everyone else's resources everyone had to share rooms.

I took a shower and thought I'd take a nap before my Vampires rise. I unlatched Eric's coffin and got in. I thought it was a little weird, but feeling his skin against mine made me feel better. When he woke he wrapped his arms around me and we started getting hot and heavy.

"I love waking up to you like this Lover." He said while kissing every inch he could get too. Then he growled and we were on the bed. We had our way with each other and just as we were getting up to get ready for the night.

"If I have to listen to this rubbish the whole trip and not be able to join in on the fun. I want my own room." Pam said at through the door. Eric rolled his eyes and I laughed then we both got up to get ready.

The Queen summoned us to her suite which was on the fourth floor. We entered just as the King of Texas, who turned out to be Stan Davis was leaving with his party. Everyone thought he had died in the bombing at Godric's place in Dallas, but miraculously he survived. I guess he went after the crown since; Godric gave Isabelle his fiefdom before he met the sun. He stopped to speak with Eric about some business.

'_Hey Sookie, looking good." _a voice said in my head.

'_Barry?' _I replied confused. Barry step out with a smile from behind Joseph Vasquez the spiky haired Hispanic Vampire I met in Dallas who was Stan's second in command. _'What are you doing here?' _

'_After you ousted me, Stan gave me a job.' _

'_Sorry' _I grimaced

'_It's okay Sookie, they pay real well and they treat me better than humans did.' _He shrugged.

'_That's great! I'm happy for you then.'_ I smiled at him and he smiled back. We were so involved in our mental convo that we didn't notice that the Vampires stopped talking and were watching our exchange.

"Miss Stackhouse, pleasure to see you again darlin'." Stan said as he took his cowboy hat off, took my hand, and bent to kiss the back of it. "I owe you my gratitude, little lady for my very own Telepath." He finished.

"Happy to help." I smiled back at him.

"Well then, if ya'll excuse us." He put his hat back on and tipped it at us and walked off with his party in tow.

'_Later, Barry. Hey meet me for lunch tomorrow when they're asleep, so we can catch up property.'_

'_Sure thing. Bye, Sookie.'_ The Texas group left. Then we were let into the Queen's suite.

"Sookie darling... Sheriff." the Queen smiled at me and scowled at Eric. Eric's face was stoic, but through the Bond I could feel his amusement. She had given up at her attempts to break us up, but she was still bitter about losing to him again.

"Hey Sookie!" Hadley hollered as she came out of the bedroom, then gave me a hug, and I returned it. She grabbed me at the elbow and walked me into the kitchen of the suite to let the big wigs discuss Vampire business. Hadley warmed herself a blood and got me an egg salad sandwich out of the mini fridge. I look at her confused.

"Sophie-Anne thought you'd spend time up here with me when we weren't needed." She shrugged and took her blood out the microwave. We chatted about what we were up too the past few months, then heard an announcement from the other room.

"The King of Arkansas, your Majesty." A voice said. I looked to Hadley and saw bloody tears welling in her eyes.

"Had, what's wrong?" I asked through a mouthful of my sandwich. My Gran would not be pleased at my manners.

"She's gonna marry him, he's been after her for years. Now that Louisiana has been weakened by Katrina, she has no choice. He wants more than the typical alliance contract. He wants her... all of her and wants me sent away." She whispered.

"I'm sorry honey. Is she gonna do it?" I tried to comfort her.

"She's stalling him. She doesn't want to. She's arguing the fact that I'm her Child and want to remain with her, but he counters with me being her consort as well and that's the deal breaker. I don't think I could watch while he's all over her." She sighed.

I thought about a conversation Felicia and I had about him. After she realized that Pam was messing with her and that I wasn't the '_boogyman' _as Pam mentioned in pasting once, she warmed up to me… actually most of Vampires of Area 5 were real nice to me, but two were still on the fence. Clancy obviously didn't like me, but never showed it in front of Eric and Thalia… well she scared me too death, so mostly I avoided her.

Anyways Felicia had told me about the King of Arkansas and the reason she left. She said that he wasn't a fair King and was glad when Pam called her to work for Eric 'cause he was fair and didn't demand anything from his Vampires other than to show up at the Fangtasia a few nights a week. She said that the King always wanted more than he had, no matter what he got it never satisfied him. I sarcastically thought _'well what a perfect match then'_, but immediately scolded myself when I saw the hurt in Hadley's face.

After the King left the suite we all… minus Hadley, headed down to the commerce room. There were booths set up with a lot of interesting things for sale. I wanted to take a look but the Queen said she needed me at her side. We walked past a booth that Bill and Pam were in selling his database. I got a fangy smile from Pam and a nod from Bill.

The Queen had tons of offers from various construction company owners and the like as well as other types of business men. The Queen was being Queenly, yet another side of Sophie-Anne Laclerq I've never seen before. With everything I knew from Hadley underneath that cool exterior was one worried Queen. Her face turned to hurt for a split second and she turned to me.

"Sookie darling, Hadley needs you." she said to me then turned her attention back to the business man she was currently talking to.

"Yes, your Majesty." I nodded and headed to the elevators, then hit the up button.

"Sookeh." A voice said behind me and I dreaded this moment. Well had to deal with this sooner or later.

"Bill, how are you?" I asked as I turned to face him.

"I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm great, thanks for asking." I fidgeted wishing the damn elevator would hurry up. I looked at the button again and willed it to hurry.

"I still love you. I always will. I will never stop trying to win back your affections." He said.

"Bill" I sighed "You know I'm with Eric and we've _Bonded_. I love him. I don't plan on leaving him. Don't waste your time on me. You need to move on." his face showed hurt then it went fierce.

"I'll wait. I will always be here for you in whatever capacity… friend, protector, _lover_." He said and I internally cringed at the last one. Really Bill?

"She already has that in me Compton, but thanks for your offer." Eric's voice cut through the tension and was instantly behind me, then kissed the side my neck… He then looked up and scowled at Bill, Bill returned the look. Okay awkward.

"Alrighty then, if you boys will excuse me, I need to see to Hadley." I said as I jumped into the open elevator and looked at Eric sending him my love as the doors closed.

When I got to the room I was let in my one of her guards and I called out to her. I found her in a ball on the bed the top sheet soaked in blood from her tears.

"Hadley honey, what's wrong." I asked even though I had an idea.

"She's gonna do it, she's sending me away." She cried. I couldn't say anything so I just held her until the Queen came up and took over. I went back down to my room to get some sleep. I was emotionally drained by Bill and Hadley. Eric came in just before dawn. He asked if I was okay and I told him I was. Everything I was feeling was 'cause of Hadley and that I felt for her. I knew if I lost Eric I'd lose it like that too. I told him as much and he reminded me that I have nothing to worry about. He wasn't going anywhere and I was comforted by that.

I awoke in the afternoon to Eric's heavy limbs draped over my body. I got up to take a shower and heard Barry in my head saying to meet him in the restaurant down stairs. I told him give me a few minutes and I would. Once I was done and got dressed I headed down stairs. Tray came with me and I told him he could join us. I told him he's more than a bodyguard to me and he needed to quit acting like one. He smiled and obliged.

Barry and I had our entire conversation in our heads and in the middle of it I apologized to Tray. He said he didn't mind it was interesting to watch. We kept Tray entertained as we experimented with our Telepathy. Making different challenges and telling him what everyone was thinking. We found that joining hands made our power stronger. When we were done with our visit, Tray escorted me back up to my room and he left for his and I got ready for the alliance ceremony for King and Queen.

"Lover, Cataliades needs me down stairs. I'll see you later." He said and kissed me on the neck while I was putting on my makeup and doing my hair.

"Okay, see you later." I said.

Pam was back in the booth with Bill. The agenda for this evening was some Court cases for disputes between Vampires that I wasn't required to attend, the "Wedding", then a celebration ball which I was. So I ate dinner and just lounged around waiting for it.

When the time came to get dressed Pam walked in to help me with mine and she looked fabulous. She was wearing a _Badgley Mischka _silk organza dress in dark fuchsia and matching 6 inch stilettos and I had on a _Badgley Mischka _torn chiffon cocktail dress in white with matching peep toe pumps. Hadley was let in and she was wearing a _MCQ_ sheer dress in black. Usually wearing white or black at a wedding was considered a faux pas, but the Queen was wearing purple and well Hadley _was_ in mourning. She came in and flopped herself on the sofa.

"I can't do this." She mumbled into her hands. Pam rolled her eyes and left the room to go down stairs. I didn't really know what to say to her. I went into the bathroom and got a wet wash cloth and sat next to her.

"Why don't you just stay here. You don't have to be there do you?" I asked as I wiped blood streaked face. She shook her head, no. I got up to get a new washcloth for her.

"Are you going to be alright Hadley? I can stay if you want." I said as I came back in to the room.

"No _'Her Majesty' _told me to come get you." she said in a hateful tone.

"Well why don't you stay here and as soon as I can I'll come back up, okay?" she started crying again. Sadly I had to leave her. So I kissed her on the forehead and made my way down stairs.

When I entered the ball room, there was a band setting up for the Ball and Eric was on stage wearing a black cloak. Next to him was, Mr. C, another Vampire, The King, and Sophie-Anne. She was beautiful in a royal purple_ Allen Schwartz_ bow organza dress. The color made her pale skin and red hair really stand out.

Once the band was set the announcement of the ceremony was made, by a Were named Jake Purifoy. He was the emcee of this shindig and the head of the E(E)E in the "supernatural" branch of the company. Once everyone piled into the room the ceremony started.

They both held their wrists out to Eric as he held a chalice under them. With a flash of movement from Eric, blood began to drip down into it and once the wounds were healed they both took a drink and then went over to sign the contracts. When it all was said and done they made their way off the stage and were accepting congratulations. The band started to play and I felt my Vikings strong arms wrap around me.

"Dance with me Lover." He whispered and it sent shivers down my spine. I began to think about Hadley again as we danced. It made me insecure over Eric again. I hated it. I couldn't understand why I still felt this way. I knew for a fact that Eric loves me. Hell I could feel it from him constantly. With the exception of the whole drama in NOLA he never gave me any reason to doubt him at all. That was all the Queen's doing.

"You seem preoccupied Lover." He said as a new song started.

"Hadley." Was all I said and he kissed me so fiercely. I had to pull away to breathe.

"Do I need to take you up stairs to rid you of any doubts you might be having, min älskade?" he whispered and I smiled totally forgetting Hadley was up there waiting for me.

We turned to leave the dance floor and I saw Hadley and the Queen in the corner talking. I stopped Eric and told him let's wait just in case. We continued to dance as she and the Queen came on the dance floor. While Eric was spinning me around I caught sight of the King and he didn't look happy. Then there was hissing from Hadley and the Queen, then Hadley ran out of the room. I looked at Eric apologetically and he said _'go'_ and I took off after Hadley. When I got to the Queen's suite, I found her in the bedroom.

"Now I have to get my own room. Why not just send me away tonight!" she said angry while shoving her things in a bag. I didn't know what to say I felt so awful for her.

"Had…" I started to say

"Forget it Sookie, karma is a bitch ain't it." She said with a tired laugh. _'Well, yeah it is.'_ I thought, but I didn't think it was right to voice it. She sighed "I'll be fine" she sat on the edge of the bed "Hey maybe I can come live back at Grans?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course you can. Amelia's there so you won't be lonely." I replied

"What abou… oh that's right you live with Eric." She said sadly.

"Yeah, but I work at Merlotte's two nights a week and I can visit when I'm not working. We can see each other whenever you want." She looked a little happier at that.

"Sookie, thank you for everything, I don't deserve your love and loyalty after everything I've caused in your life." She gripped me to her chest. Why did this sound so déjà vu to me? "Go on now, don't let me ruin another night for you. I'll be fine. I love you, cousin." She said as she shooed me out the door. Eric was out there waiting for me. He told me the Queen wanted to speak with me so we made our way back down to the ballroom. She smiled at our approach, then excused herself from whoever she was talking to. When we reached her she pulled me to a corner away from the crowds.

"How is she?" she asked pain written all over her face.

"How do you think she is, can't you feel her?" I said a little sharply. The Queen features iced up and I thought shit Sookie and your mouth.

"I shut her out. I can't bear her pain." She softened for a second then back to the ice queen. "I had no choice you understand. I have to think about my people and the State. Hadley understands that." She said her voice matching her expression.

"Yes she does, but can you blame her for being hurt?" I asked

"You may go." She said and walked away. Well alrighy then.

**TBC…..**

**A/N: In my story… Stan did not die in Sea2 of TB and Godric is NOT Eric's maker…. I just suck at filler Besides, if Mr. TB guy can make Bill a King? Then I'll be just as kooky ;)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	23. Karma Certainly is a Bitch

**Special Thanks to Vilannh! aka "Ghost Beta" **

**A/N: Tack till alla min älskling granskare! Erin1705, IkeaGoddess, ebm1, xxCarpeNoctemxx. Chickiesmom, Ericsfae, TheLadyKT, VALady, nordiclover, desireecarbenell, Tmart37, MyLoverEric25, ncmiss12, vilannh, Loving the Viking, loretta57, CarolinaGirl96, (bannerdawn for Ch.20)**

**THANK YOU **ILoveVikings... for taking the time to review EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER! you are awesome! ****

****LOVE all you loyals who do that! Get my numbers up darlings! LOL****

**DISCLAMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Language/situations**

* * *

><p><strong>Karma Certainly is a Bitch<strong>

**Chapter 23**

**SPOV**

The next night I woke up to Amelia calling me just before sunset.

"Hello" I answered in a groggy voice.

"Did it work?" she asked in her normal perky tone.

"Did what work? What are you talking about, Amelia?" I asked, but before she answered Eric was on top of me showering me with kisses. I tried to listen as she started to explain through the ear piece of the phone, but Eric grabbed the phone out of my hand and threw it against the wall.

"Eric, what's gotten into you?" I pulled his face up to get his attention off my breasts "Why did you break my phone?"

"I remember." Was all he said and continued with his attentions to my breasts. Pam burst into the room with a million watt smile. I grasped at the sheets to cover myself as Eric faced her growling.

"Master, she did it! It worked yes?" Eric stopped short and quirked an eyebrow. "Well, did you get your memory back or not?" She asked exasperated.

"What do you know if this Pam?" He asked.

Pam explained that one night during "pillow talk" (not using those exact words) with Amelia (wagging her eyebrows at me). They were talking about the Witch war and Amelia's troubles and that gave her the idea. She asked Amelia if she could perform the same spell for Eric to get his memory back. She tried, but it didn't work. So then Amelia asked for Hallow's spell book. Pam gave it to her before we left for Rhodes and she's been trying to figure it out. Since she lost the connection with me she called Pam to ask. When Eric confirmed he indeed regained his memory of that time, she said.

"Well, I guess her tongue isn't the only thing talented about her." looking at me with a slight curve of her lips. I just laughed and shook my head. That Pam.

After kicking Pam out and finishing what he started, Eric said he wanted to replay our first shower. Let me tell ya… Vampires… perfect recall. It was just as good if not better than the first time.

We were finally able to pull ourselves apart when the Queen demanded my presence. He left the room while I got ready. When he returned he looked so delicious in his tailor made _Calvin Kline _suit, a white tuxedo shirt, with matching vest and tie, the same blue of his eyes. Tonight Eric picked out my dress it was a _BCBG Maxazria _Ivy halter dress in the same color of his vest, with beaded fringe evening sandals in black. Eric looked at me with a whole new intensity that made my heart flutter and my panties wet. He walked up to me and caressed my cheek.

"Marry me." he didn't ask, but it still shocked me to hear all the same. I slowly looked up into his eyes.

"I can't… I mean it's not legal here or in Louisiana yet." I said. The reality of it made me a little sad.

"So marry me the Vampire way, until it is." He shrugged.

"How?"

"The same as the ceremony last night." he look at me with pleading eyes.

"Vampires can marry a human… in the Vampire way?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes. Although it is called a Pledging not a marriage, but it's all the same." He said nonchalantly. I already knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this Vampire, but after not getting all the information about the Bond. I wanted to make sure I had all the facts.

"So will it be like a normal Vampire/Vampire union, like Sophie-Anne's?"

"More or less." He shrugged again.

"What is it that you aren't telling me, Eric?"

"Nothing. It would not last 100 years due to your mortality. Unless you decided to be turned, if so it would last for our entire existence." He finished, then took my right hand, got down on a bent knee and asked "Will you marry me, Sookie Stackhouse?" I don't know where or how he got it but he presented me with a beautiful ring. It was white and yellow gold twisted around each other and a huge tear drop shaped pink diamond in the middle. I don't even know how many Karats, it was so big. Tears started to well in my eyes and I just simply nodded. He slipped in on to my ring finger and kissed it.

"Ska vi min älskade." he said with his breathtakingly beautiful smile he bent his elbow to me and I took it and he stood.

"Ja, min kärlek" I smiled. He brushed his lips against mine and put a quick kiss on the tip of my nose.

When we got downstairs I was heading into the commerce room when Eric steered me into the ballroom. The Stage was set up the same as last night, but the lawyers weren't there.

"I thought the Queen needed me?" I looked up at Eric.

"The Sheriff told me of his plans. I'm sure after everything I put you both through. I can spare the time. Consider it _little_ a wedding gift." She said as I turned to face her. She kissed me on each cheek.

"Thank you, your Majesty." I said. Eric and I tied the knot Vampire style in front of only the Louisiana and Texas coterie (word of the day) as witnesses… thank you Eric, for my new _iPhone_ and its _dictionary . com_ app for that provision… HA! I love this thing.

After we were through with the ceremony, the Queen had to pry me away from Eric. She found it amusing, but at the same time she was a little saddened by it.

"Have you seen Hadley?" she asked as we walked.

"Not since last night. You?" she shook her head "You still have the Bond closed?"

"Yes." was all she said and instantly put on the business face as we entered the commerce room.

The night went on much the same as the other one, her taking meetings, me "listening" in. I was getting tired and was bored out of my mind. The Queen noticed. She dismissed me, and then I went to find Eric. When I did find him we went back to our suite to consummate our Pledging… and we consummated until dawn.

The next night Eric and I were summoned to the Queen's suite upon rising. She asked me again if I've seen or heard from Hadley. I told her no. She was really upset and looked almost deranged. I mentioned the Bond and she almost ripped my head off. Eric grabbed hold of her.

"Of course I have! I can't feel her! I can't sense her anywhere!" She wailed and crumpled onto the floor with blood tears streaking her perfectly made up face.

"Oh, my darling what have I done." She whimpered.

"Your Majesty, Rasul and I will search for her scent and find out what happened to her." Eric said and released her, while Rasul was ready at the door.

"Lover let's…" he said.

"No you go on Eric, I'll stay with Sophie-Anne. Look at her she won't hurt me." I interrupted. He looked at her state and nodded.

"Very well, stay here and do not leave until I come for you." He kissed me on the top of my head and left.

Tray came in with a one of the Vamps in black and they stood against the closed door. I was terrified to go near Sophie-Anne but my heart went out to her. It was apparent that Hadley had met her final death. I was just as sad as she was about it. I lost yet another family member. I'll tell ya it never gets any easier. I hesitantly knelt down to the Queen. She put her head on my shoulder and let me comfort her.

After about an hour of silent sobs she got up and walked into her bedroom of the suite while telling us all to get out. She said it with so much venom I didn't need to be asked twice. My room was a few flights down from Sophie-Anne's floor so Tray and I took the stairs. He started to sniff and look around as we reached the stairwell exit to my floor.

"What is it Tray?" I asked

"I smell blood." He said and walked out. I looked on the stairs of the flight below us and saw there were drops of blood. From what I could see it started at the bottom step and came up, then trailed out of the stairwell exit on to the floor Eric and I were on. I followed it out the door to the front of a potted plant where Tray was standing. I moved the plant aside, looked inside of the pot, then found a stake and the dress Hadley had on the night of the Queen's ceremony with the King.

"Shit! Hadley." I choked out and my knees started to shake. Tray caught me before my they hit the ground. Eric was in front of me in minutes wrapping his arms around me.

"I will alert the Queen." Rasul said as he caressed my cheek and vanished up the stairs. A few minutes later you could hear the Queens wail rock the entire hotel. I guess she was hanging on to hope. She had to have felt Hadley go immediately after she was staked. I mean even if you can break a Bond between a Vampire and Human without serious repercussions… the only way you could break a Bond with a Maker and Child was through final death.

So now I had a new purpose to this trip. I was gonna find out who killed Hadley and why…

The next afternoon I was standing around listening in on random people. I caught a glimpse of Hadley's face in a thought. I closed my eyes and followed that thought. It took me straight to the mind of a dark haired man. He was about 6' tall, very nicely built, and handsome as all get out. Tray and I followed him as he made his way into the restaurant. I got us a table and ordered coffee, then hoped that he'd think of Hadley again. Unfortunately we sat there for an hour making small talk, while the guy read the paper and didn't think of Hadley. I did find out who he belonged too and that pissed me off. I told Tray that I wanted to go back up to my room and wait for Eric to rise so I could tell him what I found out. When Eric rose I told him and we made our way up to the Queen's suite.

When we were let in The King of Arkansas was there. I wasn't sure if we should talk about my suspicions in from of him. If I was wrong and the guy downstairs was just thinking about Hadley 'cause she the was Queen's Child then I didn't want to start unnecessary problems for me. Eric agreed 'cause he was pushing negative feelings through the Bond I just looked up at him and smiled.

"Peter, this is Sookie. Sheriff Northman's Pleadged and Bonded." Sophie-Anne looked great you couldn't even tell that she just lost a Lover/Child.

"Yes I've heard great things about you my dear, from our Queen." He said eyeing me like I was supper. Great. Please tell me I'm not gonna get trouble from this weirdo. He was young when he was turned that showed plain as day. He looked to be about 18 or 19 and perfectly groomed from head to shoes in a designer charcoal suit.

"Please sit." Sophie gestured to the sofa in front of them, so we did.

"I was just offering our Queen condolences on her Child." He smiled sadly. Damn I wish there was a human present, especially his little boy toy. How dare he try to get rid of Hadley when he had a little pet of his own.

Eric could fell my frustration and rubbed circles into the palm of my hand. I excused myself to the kitchen to get a drink of water and felt Peter's eyes bore into the back of my head, then felt anger come from Eric. I waited in the kitchen until the King left. I didn't care if I was being rude, I couldn't stand the way he was looking at me. Nobody came to get me anyway.

So when he finally left I went back out and told the Queen of my suspicions and she was livid. Tomorrow night was going to be the last night of the Summit and she told me to stay close to her tonight, but to pay attention to what everyone else is thinking and see if I can get anything on Hadley again. I said I would so we made our way down to the commerce room again to find the King and his "pet". Sophie-Anne, Eric, and I made our way over to them. We talked a bit more about the evening's agenda. I looked at the boy toy and he looked bored and left out.

"Sookie Stackhouse." I said extending my hand to him to shake. He eyed it for a few seconds then took it.

"Drake Spencer."_ 'God, she looks trashy. The King really wants her? I already got rid of his competition for him. Thank god the blond Vampire is Bonded and pledged to her now. I won't have to get rid of this one."_

I took my hand away and the King looked at me through slits. I pulled the 'Crazy Sookie' and went to stand back with Eric. I pushed panic through the Bond so he'd know I'd just found something important.

"If you'll excuse me your Majesties. I see someone I must speak with." He nodded to both them and walked off. Why? I couldn't tell ya. The King eyed me for a second longer than necessary.

"Drake, why don't you and Sookie go and get to know each other, while Peter and I discuss some things." Sophie-Anne said then looked at the King with a smile I knew all too well. The one that was sweet as hell, but you know she's up to no good. The Queen bitch was back now that her Hadley was dead and gone.

"Let the pets amuse themselves. So we can get better acquainted, after all you are my husband now." She finished with a shooing motion and winked at me. I was so relieved her deviousness wasn't focused on me.

"Sure!" I said excitedly and put my hand at Drake's elbow and pulled him along. I turned back to look at the King and he didn't look happy about this at all, until the Queen finally took back his attention.

I walked him over toward the booth Pam and Bill where in. There was no effing way I was going anywhere alone with his guy. While we were walking I thought about it and for the life of me I couldn't figure out the dynamics of this situation. Why was it that the King could keep his lover, while Sophie-Anne had to get rid of Hadley? Was it because he didn't love this guy, or was it simply because they were allowed to keep their human lovers? I decided on the latter 'cause that's the only thing that was making sense to me.

Drake and I didn't even speak to each other. I could '_hear'_ perfectly fine that he thought he was better than me and didn't want to waste his time getting know me. He had no intentions of killing me either, which was a relief. He was also thinking about what he did to Hadley, so when he stopped at a booth that sold fangs that could be implanted. _'With a click of the tongue they descend, see?'_ the sales guy said. I stopped with him pretending to be interested in the demo and 'listened' in on Drake.

I watched Eric across the room talking to a female Vampire I've never seen before Gervaise, Cleo Babbitt, and Rasul joined them. Eric met my eyes, then smiled at me and I returned his smile. When it was time to retire for the dawn, we went back up to the Queen's suite. I told her everything that I found out. Mr. C and his niece were there also. So with everything said I went back to my room with Eric.

When we rose on the last night Eric and I were summoned to the Ancient Pythoness' suite. When we got to the door the unknown female Vampire opened it.

"She will only see the girl." She said to Eric he nodded. I looked at him worried and he pushed calm at me. I walked into the room and through an inner door and this crazy scary extreeeeeeemly old Vampire was sitting on a throne that looked too old to be a part of the decor. I randomly thought _'what did they just haul that thing everywhere they went?'_ I stood right in front of her.

"Sookie Stackhouse, you are the Pledged and Bonded Telepath to the Viking?" she asked looking straight at me. Her eyes were completely white. I was thinking she might be blind, but the way she looked at me it didn't feel like she was. Then I thought I saw a smirk on her lips, but I didn't want to look too closely.

"Yes ma'am, that's me." I almost stuttered terrified of this Vampire in front of me.

"Tell me of what you know of Queen Sophie-Anne's Child's final death?" She demanded.

"Last night I saw in the mind of the King of Arkansas pe… human. That he killed Hadley, the Child of the Queen." I finished and she just stared… O…K… I waited… nothing… I started to replay in my mind everything I saw in Drake's thoughts and continued "Then later while walking around with him. I saw that Hadley had come to see me during the day. I figured it was daytime 'cause in his memory she had the bleeds. It would also explain all the blood drops on the ground near my room. I saw in his mind that he was stalking her. She wasn't aware of him… she seemed sorta... well she looked a little out of it. Anywhoo, when he got real close to her she finally turned around and hissed at him, but he staked her. Then he threw everything he could in to a plant pot and got some stuff to clean up her ashes from the maids cart." I finished.

"Interesting." Was all she said. She turned her head to the door. I followed the movement to find another Vampire, she bowed and took off. "You may go now Miss Stackhouse."

"Th… Thank you." I said and curtsied, I don't know why I did. I guess I was just plain nervous. It took everything I had not to bolt from the room. I thought I heard he A.P. snigger, but what would she be doing that for? I wondered.

The Vampire from last night opened the door for me and I threw myself into Eric's arms. We went to the elevator to take it back down to the Queen's Suite.

"Did you hear anything?" I asked and he shook his head.

As we approached the suite the entire Louisiana retinue started to file out into the hall. The Queen headed the procession and told us we were all needed in for a trial. I looked to Eric and he shrugged. No one spoke. I thought that this couldn't involve Hadley's murder, but if not then why were we going to for a trial?

When we entered the room everyone took seats. A few minutes past, The Ancient Pythoness came in with her two companions. Her throne was set up on a dais and I gave a little giggle. Some Vampires glared, some looked at me like I was crazy. Eric gave me a tiny grin. I noticed only two brains in the room. One was Barry and the other was Drake.

"EVERYONE COME TO ORDER!" the King of Kentucky, I think… bellowed after the AP sat at her throne. The room went completely silent.

'_Hey Sookie, you know what this is all about.' _Barry asked

'_Not a clue. You?' _I replied

'_Nope, all we know is that this is an emergency hearing.' _he said

"Come forth King Peter Threadgill, of Arkansas." The AP said. The king was lead into the room by four huge Vampires wrapped in silver. YES! "You have been accused and found guilty of murdering the Child of Queen Sophie-Anne Laclerq, of Louisiana." She said when they stopped in front of her.

"Impossible! How can this be, with no trial? Where is your proof? Who is the accuser of this atrocious accusation?" He spat.

"Miss Stackhouse. Come." The AP barked. Well shit! My back stiffened straight as a board. If I wasn't completely ousted I am now. Eric pushed calm at me and I rose from my seat.

"WHAT! the word of a pet!" The King shouted as I walked up and took my place next to the AP.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!" she thundered with unnatural voice. There was a collective gasp from the entire room… seriously and they were all Vampires. "This Child is the Bonded mate of the Northman and she is special in her own right. You used _your _pet to kill the Child of the Queen." Everyone looked at me while I looked at her confused. What the heck was she talking about? Sure I was Telepahic and they were rare, but Special?

"That's not…" the King started to argue, but was cut off by a sharp turn of the AP's head in his direction. I wasn't convinced that she was blind at all. What was she?

'_I am a seer, child.'_ Her voice sounded in my head and I sware my eyes were bugging out at her while she had a sly grin on her face.

"Everything that this Child had borne witness to your pet doing is the truth. You had him murder the Queen's child for you jealousy, then glamoured the truth from your pet. I also saw of your plot to murder the Queen to gain complete control of the states. Unfortunately for you I am able to see past glamour." She concluded. He made a choked noise.

"Peter Threadgill you are hereby stripped of your title. All of Arkansas and its holdings will go to Queen Sophie-Anne Laclerq and Louisiana. You are to meet the sun." she said to the former King, then turned back to the gallery "You are all dismissed." She ended her ruling and that was that. I never seen a room clear out as fast as this one did. The only Vampires left were from Louisiana.

"Thank you, my darling Sookie." Sophie-Anne whispered and hugged me.

Eric stood behind me and had a hand on my shoulder. She pulled away and looked up to Eric.

"Sheriff I wish to offer you Regency to Arkansas." She said.

"With all due respect your Majesty, I must decline. You know well I'm am content with my area and position." He replied.

"Of course, didn't hurt to ask." she winked. Suddenly her back stiffened. I looked over her shoulder as she slowly turned to look into the eyes of a Blond Vampire who looked like he was changed when he was about 15 or 16 years old.

"Andre" Sophie-Anne breathed.

"My Queen." He replied going down on one knee. She put her hand under his chin and raised it so he would meet her eyes.

"You need not kneel to me, my Child." she said with a smile that I only ever saw her use with Hadley. So then that answers my Question. This was Sophie-Anne's first Child.

**A/N: No bombs go off… everyone except the use to be King of Ark is alive ;) and Hadley :( PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Google Translation: **

"**Ska vi ****min älskade****?" = Shall we my Lover? **

"**Ja,****min kärlek" = Yes, my Love. **


	24. Witches, Weres & FOTS, Oh Shit!

***** Special Thanks to Vilannh my "Ghost Beta" LOL *****

**A/N: Thanks again to all you beautiful reviewers ;) VAlady, erin1705, ncmiss12, artzannie25, TMart37, SMVReaderCH, Vitzy, TheLadyKT, Ericsfae, MyLoverEric25, ILoveVikings, xxCarpeNoctemxx, IkeaGoddess, Loving the Viking, livesimple, desireecarbenell, and carnivorous butterfly.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Language/Lemons (as requested;)**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Witches, Weres, & FOTS, Oh Shit!**

**Chapter 24**

**.**

**SPOV**

I was relieved to be back at home. The Summit was a nightmare; with the exception of getting "married" I sure do love my "Hubby". I was just so glad that there was no plot of blowing the hotel up by the stupid FOTS that was picketing outside the hotel the whole time we were there. (hee… hee… hee…) the whole drama with Hadley was enough for me.

So Sophie-Anne was doing better, I'm glad. Since Eric declined the Regency position to Arkansas, she made Andre Regent. Which was a good thing, I really don't want to move to Arkansas and glad that he did. He was creepy, like an emo kid, contemplating on taking out his high school.

I had a memorial for Hadley a week after we got back. Every one of the Area 5 Vampires had attended only because Eric ordered it. We did it on a Monday night when Fangtasia was closed so that they could attend. Sophie-Anne, Andre, Amelia, Alcide, Tray, Rasul, Sam, and Jason were also there. Pam brought her 'pet' Viktoria. Amelia wasn't happy about that. I got it straight from her brain.

Since there wasn't a body we enclosed the stake, the dress, and some of Hadley's favorite possessions the Queen had brought into a coffin, then we buried it in the Stackhouse family plot. We had a reception afterwards. The Vampires that were ordered to be there left shortly after the burial. After everyone else had left, I stayed to help Amelia clean up. I was staying the night here Eric left with Pam and Viktoria. I was tired and told Amelia I was going to bed.

"Your Majesty!" I yelped as I walked into my room.

"Sookie, please call me Sophie-Anne there's no need for any formalities." She said softly. I walked over to the lamp by my bed and switched it on to find bloody tears streaming down her face.

"I never really apologized for what I did to you Sookie." She said.

"That's fi…" I started.

"No, it's not!" she snapped. I jumped… she was freaking me out. My heartbeat started to speed up a little.

"Do not fear me Sookie, I would never hurt you. She loved you very much." She said, and it made me feel a little better but not much, Sophie-Anne didn't look right. I sat silently waiting for to finish. Just then Eric called.

"Excuse me, Sophie-Anne." I looked at her with a grimace and she smiled slightly.

"Hey honey" pause "Yes, sorry I'm fine" pause "Really, go back home, there's no need to worry." I told him, he wasn't buying it so I pushed my need for trust through the Bond then he relaxed and I hung up. Then she continued.

"For what it's worth I am sorry. Do you know what was the last thing she said to me?" she looked at me I just shook my head, I couldn't talk. "Karma is a bitch and your gonna regret letting me go." She laughed "Oh how right my love was." Funny I thought. Hadley had said the very same thing to me. I thanked God that I was for the most part a good person. 'Cause with these two, karma really did give it to them.

"I miss her too." Was all I could say. She smiled.

"She left this for you." she said as she handed me a thick manila envelope "Well I must get back to my Hotel in Shreveport before the dawn. Rest well, Sookie." She got up I did too. She hesitantly stepped to me, so I opened my arms to give her a hug. Then in a flash she was gone. I was too tired to look at what was in it, so I set the package down and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke to Amelia singing and found her at the kitchen table with a black cat with white paws and a spot of white on its chest that went up the left side of his neck to his face.

"Well, who's this little cutie?" I asked as I scratched his head.

"This is… hmmm. You know I didn't name him yet. I was outside weeding when he walked up to me." she said scratching under his chin. "Can we keep him?" she asked.

"Sure, I like cats." I said as I poured a cup of coffee.

"So I guess you need a name, don't you?" Amelia said in baby talk.

"What about… Socks?" she looked at me I shook my head with a grimace the same time the cat hissed and she and I laughed.

"What about… Beelzebub?" before I could comment the cat meowed.

"Well I guess he likes it." I laughed.

"Beelzebub, it is…" she said and stood picking him up. "Want some more milk beezy boo?" I rolled my eyes and reached for a bowl while she went into the fridge and got the milk.

Tray came to the door and Beelzebub hissed at him menacingly. Tray stepped back.

"That cat ain't right." He said eyeing the cat.

"Well, Amelia did name him after Satan. Besides you're a wolf. Cats and dogs don't mix remember?" I chuckled and picked him up.

"You ready to go?" he asked still eyeing the kitty.

"Sure let me get my things…" I put beezy down "…want some coffee?" I hollered back as I went to my room.

"Sure I'll have a cup… shoo, go on you." I heard him say and I chuckled at the fact a 6'2" insanely muscular biker Were, was freaked out by a cat.

When I got home I did some things around the house, read by the pool, then showered and went to wait for my Viking to wake.

"Good evening my Wife…" he purred as he went to start up the fun. Unfortunately his phone rang. "Fucking Were" he mumbled threw his phone on to the floor and kept going. He flipped me over and ran his tongue from my heel all the way up to my bottom and did the same to the other leg. Then he kissed both cheeks and continued his journey with his tongue, up my back, then around my shoulders, up my throat, to my ear, and then he kissed my cheek.

"mmmmm…." I moaned. I love the way he makes me feel.

"I love the taste of sunlight on your skin." he whispered.

He went back down and continued to trace his tongue all over my body. He opened my thighs and I rose on my knees to give him better access to what he wanted to sample next. He lain on his back, moved his head under me, and went at it. I moaned and came hard as he lapped at my lily while moving his fingers in and out at vampire speed. When I was satisfied I tried to slide down his body to return the favor.

"I'm not done yet." He said as he flipped me around so that we were in the 69 position.

I took his beautiful member in my hand and started to stroke then touched the tip of my tongue at the hole in the tip and swirled my tongue at it, then I kissed it and took him into my mouth and stroked him at the base with one hand and massaging his balls in the other. The moans he was causing from eating me was causing him more excitement for the vibrations my mouth was making, both of us bucking into each other. As he neared his peak I asked him to bite me, when he did and we both exploded in satisfaction. I took all of him in and he cleaned me. He turned me over and started to have a go at my breast making sure he gave them the proper attention. Then he then flipped me back on to my knees and entered my lily. I'll never get use to the size of Eric. When he does me like this it's just an even better experience… painful, but so, so, much pleasure. He pulled me up gently by the throat and took both my breasts in his hands and bit into my neck. I was screaming out by the time I came again. We carried on into the shower and had some more fun there.

As soon as we were done and ready we headed out to Fangtasia. Alcide was waiting for us in Eric's office.

"What can I do for you Were?" Eric said to Alcide.

"Sheriff, Sookie… We have a problem, we need Sookie's help." Eric growled and I cut him off with a look. Well tried anyway.

"We'll pay Sheriff." He gave Eric a dark look.

"Well, what do you need help with Alcide?" I asked.

"One of our women was found dead." He looked sullen. "They're accusing me of killing her." He looked up at me "Maria star?" he directed to me.

"Yeah I know, her. She was the one that got hurt during the Witch war." I replied "I don't understand why would they accuse you Alcide?" I asked.

"Well we've been kinda dating." he said sheepishly "I have an alibi, which is why I'm not locked up." He finished.

"What does your Pack Master say about all this?" Eric questioned.

"Nothing, the worthless piece of shit. There's a rift in the Pack and she was loyal to me." Alcide replied.

"Yes, I heard about your Pack problems." Eric said.

"Really, that's nice to know Sheriff. Didn't think you'd concern yourself with Pack business." Alcide said sarcastically.

"I make it my business to know what is going on in _my_ Area." Eric replied with a threatening voice.

"Now, now… boys let's play nice." I said trying to break the tension. "What do you need me to do Alcide?" I asked

"The usual stuff Sookie." He replied.

"Alright why don't you give me a call when you want to meet up."

"Thanks Sookie. Really appreciate your help." He smiled at me "Sheriff" he gave Eric a curt nod and left.

The rest of the night I sat out in Eric's booth listening for trouble and I found it.

"_Oh shit! Oh shit! I can't believe how stupid these fucking Vampires are to let all us in with, guns with wooden bullets!" _I heard US? Shit how many of these assholes are in here? I completely dropped my shields to listen for more. I calmed myself so that I didn't panic Eric just yet. I waved Pam and Maxwell over and closed my eyes.

"Step…" Pam started but I put a hand up to stop her. I can just see her rolling her eyes at me, 'cause I heard Maxwell stifle a laugh. I opened my eyes and found the guy.

"Him, he's got a gun with wooden bullets." I pointed to the guy and Maxwell went to grab him. "There's more, I just don't know how many." Pam got Clancy to come over. I closed my eyes again and searched. I felt Eric enter the club from the back.

"_That little vampire I wonder if she'll spank me if I ask her too." _Okay skip this one. I skipped three more until…

"_This is gona be great! I get to kill my first blood sucking devil."_ I opened my eyes and pointed at that guy. Off Clancy went to get him and Maxwell was back.

"_Shit I lost them… Where are they…" _

"Him, but I don't know if he's with them for sure." I said and Maxwell went near to him enough to get him if he was. A few thoughts later I heard…

"_Alright, they said to take out as many as I can. Him, the one on stage… he's first."_

"ERIC!" I heard a gunshot and saw a blur of white, then felt a searing hot pain in my shin. I look down to find nothing, but then I knew Eric had been shot.

Everyone in the club hit the ground Vampires first (of course) then more gun shots and screams. I looked up and saw that Eric had the guy and took him to the back. I ran back after them and found all of the men on their knees, shaking in fright.

"I need to talk to you Eric." I said. The look of rage that crossed his face used to scare me, but not anymore. He nodded to Maxwell and Clancy and they both left the office. Pam, Eric and I, plus the men were all that was left.

"Take them to the cops Eric." I said.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" he hissed "They brought guns with _wooden _bullets in here intending on killing us."

"Well they didn't succeed and you'll heal." I replied then looked at Pam "What about the ones who let them pass?" I asked.

"The bloodbag and the bouncer have been punished." She said looking like she was not a bit concerned with the situation. I walked over to the desk, grabbed the gun, walked over to the guy who shot Eric, and shot him in the calf. His scream made me cringe, but not much. Maxwell and Clancy shot back into the office to see what happened.

"There all even, glamour them all out of that…" I said pointing the gun at his bleeding leg "…heal him and get them to the cops. We have a deal, Eric." I finished putting the gun back on the desk. All the Vampires just stared at me in shock.

Things have changed with this little lady. After my talk with Claudine and everything I've been through in the past year has made me realize that the perfect world (which wasn't even perfect for me before) that I was living in didn't exist ever since this whole new one opened up to me. Also now being married to a Vampire… well I just better get used to all the violence. I was walking to go back out to the club and see if anyone else was hurt when I was stopped at the door.

"Mistress." Maxwell and Clancy both said as they bowed to me. I gave them both a nod and continued to make my way out.

**TBC…**

**A/N: This is the "set up" first chap in my version of BOOKS 8 & 9… What do ya'll think? I hope there was no offense taken to the description of Andre's creepiness…. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**I PROMISE I will finish this story, right now I stuck with it. As you can see Sookie is kinda going OOC here. I don't want that. I wrote another story a "Dark" one... some of you have read it. I can't stop thinking about the sequel to it. That Sookie is demanding my attention and I must give her what she wants or this story will be ruined trust me ;) -Viktoria**


	25. Mortality in Question

***** Special Thanks to Vilannh my rock *****

**A/N: Thanks again to all you beautiful reviewers ;) ncmiss12, Ericsfae, erin1705, ebm1, LostInSpace33, livesimple, VAlady, artzannie25, Chickiesmom, vilannh, TheLadyKT, desireecarbenell, ILoveVikings, TMart37, melissacl, MyLoverEric25, IkeaGoddess, Vitzy, and Loving the Viking. I LOVE YOU!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Language**

* * *

><p><strong>Mortality in Question<strong>

**Chapter 25**

**EPOV**

I walk out of my office into the club, answering my Child's need for me. I look at her she returns it with a knowing look. I then look to my mate and see her eyes are closed. Her calm is steady so I take my place on my throne and wait out the situation. The second I feel her fear, I shoot up into the air and feel a searing pain in my leg. I quickly take in the surroundings to find the shooter. I seize him and take him back to the office.

When Sookie enters I internally sigh as I took in her determined look and feelings through the Bond. This does not make me happy. I dismiss Clancy and Maxwell. I am enraged at her request, but after she shoots the man. I stand in shock and the rest of her words do not even register. I couldn't believe my sweet, kindhearted Sookie acted out in violence. Neither did the others, even Clancy shows her the proper respect she is due.

I cannot let this go… though to anger Sookie will not do either. There will be no taking them to the human law. I quickly think of a solution and I smile.

"Maxwell, Clancy, take them downstairs. Pam, go and get my darling wife." I order. The three all leave with smiles on their faces.

When Sookie enters and stops in front of my desk, we stare each other down.

"Sookie… you know I cannot simply take them to the police. It will make me appear weak, but I do have a solution." I say.

"Fine, Eric." She sighs "Do what you have to do. I understand your position, I do." She says walking back out of the office. "I'm sorry for interfering with your duties, especially in front of your Vampires." She says hesitating at the door.

"Don't." I shrugged "What you did earned you respect from them." I reply.

"You won't kill them though, right?" she says looking back at me.

"There will be no need for death." I say and she walks back over to me.

"I love you." she says then kisses me.

"I love you, too." I reply.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

I woke up the next evening to Eric's affectionate gaze. What I'm getting from him through the Bond is so intense, I feel like I am about to explode with pride and joy.

"Hey, Honey." I smile and kiss his chin. "What are you thinking?" I asked.

"You would make a spectacular Vampire." He said still looking at me with pride. I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to be turned he knows that, doesn't he? "What's wrong, do you not wish to be by my side for eternity?" he asks hurt.

"Um…well… of course I do, min kärlek, but…" I stammered.

"You do not wish to be turned." He nodded in the positive "I just thought after last night, it might be an option." He got up and walked into the bathroom closing the door. Shit!

How was I going to fix this? I love him more than anything. I know that there will never be anyone else for me, but I can't give up my life. I already have given up so much of myself to be with him. I feel like I'm slowly losing my humanity as it is. Could I say goodbye to the sun too? I love it way too much. I got up and trudged my way into the bathroom.

"Honey… look… let's just put that on the back burner for now okay? I'm not saying no. I just… maybe okay? I'm sorry, but as it stands right now, I… I love the sun. I know that, that is just selfish of me, but…" he put his finger on my lips and looked me in the eyes.

"No. I am sorry min älskade. I am the one who is being selfish. I know I have done and asked much of you. I love you no matter what. If you choose to be turned, then it would be my honor to be your Maker." He said and sealed it with a kiss, then pulled me into the shower with him.

After my fun with Eric, he went off to Fangtasia and since it was my night off I drove out Gran's with my Vampire shadows tailing me. When I pulled into the drive way and up to the house I saw Bill sitting on the porch swing. At first I thought eww… creepy stalker Ex… but then chided myself when I remembered that he was here for Amelia not me… my Vikings huge ego was rubbing off on me, I thought with a smile.

When I walked through the back door I was immediately greeted by Beelzebub. I scratched him on the top of head, picked him up, and hollered for Amelia. She came down the stairs with Pam in tow.

"Hey you two." I said smirking at the two crazy gals in my life.

"Hey Sookie." Amelia said smiling "Step-mommy" Pam said bored. I suddenly got a glimpse at Amelia's naked body. I pulled a face and wondered if I had just seen Amelia's thoughts or Pam's. If it was Amelia's thought why on earth would she think of herself naked, plus the vantage point of it didn't make sense either. That was weird. I stared at Pam trying to see if I could do it again, I got nothing. I shook my head to clear it. Bill knocked on the door just then, if the void on the other side of the door was any indication.

"Come on in Bill." I yelled out.

"Sookie, are you alright?" Pam said as she stepped toward me. Beezy hissed then took a swipe at her and she hissed right back at him. Then he jumped out of my arms right into her. She caught him by the scruff of the neck and threw him past Bill out the open door.

"PAM!" Amelia and I both yelled.

"What?" she scoffed "He started it." She shrugged walking into the living room. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Bill, can I get you a blood?" I asked walking into the kitchen he nodded and followed.

"I can't believe you did that Pam, he's just a little cat." I could hear Amelia scold.

"That _thing_ is not a cat, it's a faux fur hat that would great on Me." was her reply. I just laughed and shook my head, putting a TrueBlood in the microwave.

"What was that about?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, maybe Beelzebub is jealous of their relationship." I joked. He looked confused. Of course he wouldn't get it. I never noticed how dull Bill was compared to Eric. "So, I never thanked you for taking care of Amelia." I said handing him his blood.

"I don't mind. I'd do anything for you." He said looking down at the table. I was struggling for a reply.

"Okay, thanks!" Was what came out. I quickly walked into the living room to visit with Pam and Amelia. Throughout the visit I kept getting flashes of Amelia. I left a little while later with Pam. She rode with me back to Shreveport. I was beat and Eric was still at Fangtasia so I just went to bed.

The next afternoon, I got the call from Alcide. He asked me to meet him at his house. Tray was already there and told me he'd come get me. I told him no, I'd just come on over. On the drive Claudine popped in.

"Hey Sookie." She said. Thank goodness the _pop!_ that sounds when they show up outta nowhere gives me a heads up. I'm sure I'd be in a gutter right about now.

"Hi Claudine, what's up?" I asked.

"Dinner tomorrow night, Les Deux Poissons… bring your Viking." She said and popped away. OK! Damn fairies.

When I got to Alcide's house, I welcomed by the barrel of a shot gun held by Jannalynn (sometimes I got the feeling that she didn't like me very much, I couldn't tell you why though). It was quickly taken out of my face by Tray followed by his growl to her. I was let in and I took in the scene, Alcide was sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Amanda I took to be his second had a hand on his shoulder and there were about 30 other Weres just standing around. Jannalynn took her place on the other side of Alcide.

"Alcide." I greeted.

"Hey Sookie." Amanda was the one that replied. I nodded to her.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"We just found another one of our women dead. Annabelle Yancy." Amanda said.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him." Alcide finally spoke.

"When?" I asked Amanda ignoring Alcide's statement.

"Just after Alcide got off the phone with you." she replied.

"So I take it ya'll know who's doing this? What am I here fo…" I was saying as the phone rang.

"Herveaux." He answered and listened then hung up. "It's done." He looked at everyone in the room. "Sorry Sookie, thanks for coming out today. You're a friend of the Pack, but this no longer concerns you. We'll send your check, to the Northman." he said and walked out of the room. Alrighty then. Tray walked me back out to my car and he got into his truck and he followed me back to Eric's house.

When Eric rose he asked how my day went and I told him everything that went down with the Pack and Pam's run in with the cat last night. He laughed at that. I told him about the meeting with Claudine and that raised his curiosity.

"Do you have any plans tonight; will you come with me to Fangtasia?" I said pulling his shirt over his head after we showered.

"I got nothing, why?" I asked brushing my hair out.

"I wanted you to be there. I need to deal with the FOTS men." He said.

"Um… Okay. What are you going to do to them?" I asked his reply was a wicked grin. Uh oh…

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EPOV**

"Gentlemen you are very lucky I have a kind _Human_ wife, also the AVL has granted you four amnesty. If I had my choice you would be all dead." I said walking down the stairs with Sookie, Pam, and Thalia.

"The way I heard it, she was not too kind." Thalia mumbled with a chuckle.

"You gentlemen are going to have a change of heart. You will no longer believe Vampires as evil and you will go back into the folds of your organization and keep me informed of all future attacks on this club and all Vampires in Louisiana.

"I don't understand, Eric. If they don't hate Vampires anymore they won't be able to go back." Sookie questioned.

"Oh they will still spout they're hatred… they just work for me now." I say and wink to her. I take position in front of the man that shot me and take him into my gaze pushing instructions into his psyche. I've already let Thalia know of what was to be done so she took a bloodbag and did the same.

"Do you still find me evil?" I ask him.

"No" he replies dazed.

"What will you do when you leave here tonight?" I ask.

"Preach the gospel. Report to you of future attacks." he replies. I whisper to him so Sookie cannot hear.

"You will also feel the pain of that gunshot every time you look at your leg." I chuckle to myself, then turn to the next and Thalia does the same to the last. When all is done we release them.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

The next night found Eric and me sitting in the restaurant waiting for Claudine. She walked in with an ethereally beautiful man the same height as her with very pale blond hair tied back in a ponytail at the base of his neck. His suit looked really expensive. As they approached I heard Eric's low growl and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but all his attention was on the man. Claudine didn't even greet me. She had that serious look on her face that is never there normally.

"Viking." He nodded. Eric returned it with a louder growl.

"Claudine?" I turned my attention to her. She stayed quiet.

"What business do you have with _'My' _Bonded mate, Brigant." Eric demanded.

"Child, my name is Niall Brigant." He ignored Eric. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time now. Unfortunately, there was a road block." Here he glared at Eric "I assure you she is completely safe from me, Viking. The request for your presence is for her comfort alone." Eric made a sound of disbelief. I could feel that he didn't trust this guy, but I know his curiosity was winning out over upset.

"Um… okay. Why did you want to meet me?" I asked "Oh my, where are my manners why don't ya'll have a seat." He sat and Claudine remained standing weary of Eric. That worried me.

He told me about his life and how it pertained to me. Claudine's face stayed impassive throughout the whole thing. I wish I knew what she was thinking and if she knew all of this when I saw her before Rhodes. When he got to the conclusion of his tale he said…

"So that would make you a Princess. Since you are mostly human, the title will not be accepted in Faerun, until your _Spark_ is ignited." he finished. I felt like I got the wind knocked out of me. I could also feel Eric's shock through the Bond.

"A Princess?" I asked in a derisive tone "More importantly what the hell is this Spark ya'll keep talking about?" I asked him and Claudine both.

"The _Spark_ is your fairy essence Child, it is great in you and once it is ignited you will be a most powerful fairy." He replied with a fanatical gleam in his eyes. The Spark? Powerful? Who the hell did this guy think he was _Darth Vader? "The force is strong in this one" _Whatever!

I had mixed feelings about this guy I could feel a genuine love coming from him, but Claudine didn't look happy the whole visit. Not to mention Eric never really quite relaxed.

"I would like to call upon you and get to know you better if that would be well with you my Child." He asked as we were saying good bye.

"Well I would, I don't have much family left and finding out I have some after losing so many… but I'll tell you right now I'm sick and tired of being used. If I find out you have ulterior motives with me you will be sorry." I said steely. He smiled brightly and said…

"If you are in need of anything, my Child please do not hesitate to call upon me." handing me a business card with nothing but a phone number on it.

"If that is all Brigant." Eric said standing I could feel his pride for me through the Bond. My "Great-Grandfather" nodded his head to Eric and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

On the ride home Eric kept taking whiffs at me and I noticed his eyes were kinda glazed over. He didn't say anything to me and I was too busy thinking about all that past tonight. The other night Eric wanted me to turn so I would stay with him for eternity. Will he get his wish without me actually having to turn me into a Vampire? Niall did say he was over a 1,000 years old. So I wonder how old will I grow to be when "my Spark" is ignited? Thinking about all of it was making me dizzy.

When we got home he pushed me up against a wall and kept smelling me.

"Eric, what's gotten into you?" I asked.

"You reek of Fairy." He growled, kissed and licked every accessible area of skin. He took me right there against the wall… I'll tell ya… they say sex gets dull after marriage… Not when you are married to Viking Vampire Sex God.

**A/N: What do ya'll think of Eric's "solution" clever Viking? Share your thoughts… REVIEW PLEASE! ;) -Viktoria**


	26. Stuck Between a Cat & Werewolves

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Vilannh, erin1705, TheLadyKT, Loving the Viking, TMart37, ncmiss12, Ericsfae, ILoveVikings, VAlady, livesimple, desireecarbenell, MyLoverEric25, and IkeaGoddess. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

** ******* Special Thanks to Vilannh for your support! *****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBlood… Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Language/Violence**

* * *

><p><strong>Stuck Between a Cat &amp; Werewolves<strong>

**Chapter 26**

**SPOV**

The next morning I woke up, Amelia called asking me to come over for brunch. So I headed on over to Gran's with Tray. Tray told me he was going to visit with the twins and to call him when I was ready to leave. I entered the back door to see (in my head) Amelia bent over the oven pulling out the dish she made. As I walked into the kitchen she was standing at the counter with it. '_That was weird' _I thought. Whenever I'm around her I always make sure my shields are tight. Although she was such a broadcaster some always managed to make its way in.

"Is anyone else here, Amelia?" I asked.

"No just us, why?" she replied. I dropped my shields to let her in. Just the norm for Amelia, spell ingredients, cleaning, and sex with Pam.

"Nothing… it's just lately every time I'm here I get flashes of you. Like the other night with you and Pam I kept getting them of you naked." That got me a huge pearly white smile from her I could hear from her brain just what she was about to reply but I stopped her. "Amelia, cut it out. This is serious." I blushed and snapped my shields back into place. She giggled.

"Okay, so what do you think it all means?" she asked when she composed herself.

"I'm not sure… at first I thought I was seeing it from Pam, but every time I tried to read her I couldn't, of course you know their minds are empty to me." I replied chewing on my bottom lip.

"Well, why don't you think about it while we eat." She said as she turned her attention to the food. "I got a new DVD, that romantic comedy about having to love dogs or something, for later." She finished as I got up to set the kitchen table. Beezy hissed and we laughed.

After we were all done eating, I cleaned up while Amelia set up the movie and again I got flashes of her. As we watched the movie I got more.

"Amelia, have you been with anyone else besides Pam… you know?" I asked again blushing asking about her sex life.

"No." She laughed out loud. I thought maybe some of her guards might be peeking into windows, cause that's all I could think to explain it, so I called Tray. Beelzebub began to rub up against me purring.

"Hey, Tray." pause "No, not yet. I was just checking if there was anyone near the house." pause "No, no trouble. You can relax we are fine here, I'll call you when I'm ready to go." I hung up.

"Are you still getting flashes?" Amelia asked concerned. I nodded. "What did Tray say?"

"He said there are two patrolling the perimeter of the property, but that's like a mile away from the house, it couldn't be them. The images are way too clear." I said with my brows furrowed.

Just then Beelzebub hopped off the couch and padded away. I started to get a headache struggling to keep my shields completely closed to her. No matter how hard I tried they still kept slipping in. Amelia saw me rubbing my temples and offered to get me some pain killers. I laid back on the couch, while she went to the bathroom, and the flashes stopped. I closed my eyes for a second, at least I thought it was just a second. Amelia wasn't back yet and the flashes started to come again. This time it was of Amelia bound and gagged to a chair. The image was clear as if I was seeing it from a human brain. I shot off the couch and turned to look into the eyes of Bob he had a really malicious smile on his face. That was the last thing I saw, before waking up in the same disposition (word of the day) as Amelia. _How long was I out?_ I thought to myself, then Bob spoke.

"Sookie, right?" he looked at me with that evil smile "I wanted to thank you. I've been waiting so long for this. I couldn't figure out how to get around all those damn Weres and Vampires watching her. Clever don't you think? I'll tell ya, being a fucking cat for a few weeks is no fun. So thanks for making them stay away from the house today." He finished dragging a knife down Amelia's top cutting the buttons going along. I could see that she was bleeding from the nose and crying. There wasn't anything I could do to help. Even with Eric's blood last night I couldn't get out of the ropes. I just sat in horror while he cut Amelia and I prayed for someone to come.

"Sookie!" my heart filled with relief hearing Tray's voice. Bob got up and stood next to me. We could hear him downstairs search for us around the house.

"Call him up here, don't say anything else." He said as he took off my gag and held the knife against my throat cutting a bit.

"Upstairs Tray, come on up." I called out shooting daggers at Bob. He put the gag back in place and waited behind the door.

When Tray entered his eyes widened and Bob stuck him in the gut. Tray grabbed Bob by the throat and legs and threw him against the wall. When Bob slumped seemingly unconscious against it, Tray came to untie me.

"What the hell happened? How did he get in here?" he asked taking my gag off and untying my hands.

"That psycho changed himself into a cat to get past the guards to kill Amelia." I said quickly.

"I knew that fucker wasn't right." He replied looking down uniting my legs. Out the corner of my eye I saw Bob move he started to mumble something as he moved toward Tray with the knife.

"Tray!" I yelled. As he began to turn Bob jumped and got him in the shoulder "Don't let him cast a spell." I finished as Tray grabbed him by the throat again. I finally got myself free and took the knife out of Tray's shoulder and went to untie Amelia, while Tray took care of Bob.

"Is he dead?" Amelia whimpered into my shoulder as I hugged her, while Tray choked the life out of Bob.

"Yup _dead and gone._" I replied rubbing her back "Come on sweetie let's get you cleaned up." I said leading her down to the bathroom.

After everything was said and done Tray sent the twins to take care of Bob's body and the other two were still out patrolling. I told Amelia that I should take her to the hospital, but she insisted that she was fine and that I should get going. She said she had something that would help with the cuts on her body and she also took something to help her sleep. Within minutes she was out cold, so Tray and I made our way out of the house. We were walking towards his truck when we heard two gunshots rung out in the woods and he was instantly in front of me backing me up into the house while keeping an eye out.

"I'm gonna shift Sook, get in the house and lock the doors." He said. I went to get my cell phone out of my purse to call the twins.

"Shit!" I cursed when I realized I left it in Amelia's room. I turned to make my way into the house. I heard Tray begin to shift, another gunshot then a grunt from Tray. When I turned back I saw him laying on the ground bleeding. "Tray!" Panicked I ran to him to check him over. The hot barrel of a gun was pressed against my temple.

"Get up slowly." A man's voice said. _'Well this day just sucks'_ I thought to myself.

"I need to help him." I said.

"Leave him. He's as good as dead. Not even a Were can survive a shot to the heart. You're next if you don't do as I say." He replied and pressed the gun into my back this time.

"I'm not leaving him." I said determined with tears falling down my face. And for the second time today I was knocked out.

I woke up in a room full of Weres not familiar to me except two... Patrick Furnan, the Pack Master of the Longtooth Pack and Cal Myers, he was at Alcide's house the other day.

"Afternoon sunshine." Patrick said.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I asked.

"I need you darlin'. You see Alcide's being stubborn. He refuses to challenge me directly, instead he went behind my back to take the Pack from me. I can't do nothing to him, because he hasn't outwardly done anything to get punished for. Even thought I got rid of two of his bitches he still won't fight me, now my wife has gone missing. He didn't care enough for the other two, but you he loves. You he will come for. You're going to help get her back for me.

"That's insane!" I stared and got backhanded.

"I don't need you talk, but I will need you ruffed up a bit." He said then looked to two other Were's and they took turns hitting me one took my face and the other took my stomach and ribs. I was drifting in and out of consciousness when Patrick put a phone to my head. "Say hi to your boyfriend." He commanded. I barely got Alcide's name pass my lips when Furnan took the phone away, then barked out instructions for when and where to meet and I was dragged along.

When we got to the meeting place it was a warehouse on an empty industrial block in Shreveport. It was just about sunset and I sent panic through the Bond to Eric. I knew he couldn't get to me yet, but I knew I could at least wake him.

"You have something that belongs to me Herveaux… where is my wife? If you killed her I swear to…"

"We aren't the ones killing Women Furnan. That's you." He replied spitting at Patrick's feet.

"Maybe we can make a trade. My wife for your little blonde here." He says as Cal pushes me forward.

"You stupid Mother fucker. Don't you know who you got there? She doesn't belong to me she belongs to the Northman. You just signed your own death warrant. Even if you do kill me tonight you won't survive it." Alcide said shaking his head.

"Well lucky for me then that he can't be here now. Don't worry about me after your dead we'll just make sure it looks like you killed her in a jealous rage and I'll pay him my condolences." Patrick said smug. "Now tell me where the hell my wife is!" He said to Alcide while gripping my hair in his hand.

"I'm right here Pat." A female voice (Libby's I assumed) called out.

"Libby, are you alright?" Patrick asked.

"I'm fine, no body hurt me. I came to Alcide of my own will." She said to him.

"What? Why would you do that?" he said aghast.

"I was disgusted with you. Instead of challenging Alcide yourself, you went after his women. _You_ are the coward." She spat.

"Then you die with him, you traitorous bitch." He replied and shoved me into Cal "Kill her." he said while he did. Then they all started to shift.

I ran as fast as I could while they were in their process. I came up to a chain linked fence and started to look for a way out. It was a hard thing since both my eyes were swollen. I stopped my search when I heard a growl come from behind me. I turned and saw a blonde wolf with saliva glistening off his canines. Right as he leaped at me another smaller light brown wolf with grey streaks knocked it out the way and took a protective stance in front of me. I took the opportunity to see the melee before me and saw Alcide's wolf form and Patrick's circle each other while all the others were tearing, snapping at or otherwise trying to kill each other. Then the two directly in front of me started to fight. I sat there frozen waiting the outcome of who'd win. Just after the sunset I could fell Eric getting closer. I got up to get further away from the two and I heard a low whine and a crushing noise. When I turned back I saw that the blonde wolf look up in my direction and start to advance on me again. I sank down against the fence, closed my eyes and hoped and prayed that Eric would get here in time. Then I heard the wolf cry and I was picked up, then flown onto the roof of the building.

"Drink" Eric said as he bit into his wrist then holding it out to me.

"No I already had some last night." I said as I pushed it away.

"Don't be stubborn, Sookie. You don't need much, just enough to heal the broken bones." He insisted. So I did. After he pulled away he said "Tell me what happened here."

"_Here_ isn't even the start of it… long story short, Tray is dead, Patrick Furnan had me kidnapped to trade me for his wife who he thought Alcide took. It didn't happen that way. The rest honey, trust me it's a tale and I'll tell ya about it later." I said as I picked myself up with his help to look over the edge of the roof to watch the fight come to an end. Just as I did Alcide killed Furnan. As soon as Patrick's life went out of him Alcide gave off a howl into the air and all the wolves still alive ceased their fighting and began to shift back.

"Take me down there, Eric." I asked and he flew me down.

"You'd better explain to me how Sookie came to be involved in all this Were." Eric demanded look at Alcide with his hands clawed.

"I had nothing to do with that Sheriff. It was all Furnan." He replied to Eric then looked at me "Sookie, I'm so glad you're alive. I'm so sorry, I never thought he'd take you. I was worried about it though, that's why I was so short with you the other day. I needed to make sure that Cal saw that you meant nothing to me." Alcide said. As Eric started to question him again, I walked over to see who the wolf was who died protecting me. It was Libby. I sat next to her and cried for her and for Tray.

"Min älskade" Eric said as he touched my shoulder "We need to get out of here so that they can finish Alcide's ascension to Pack Leader. We should not be here for that. I wiped my tears away and nodded. He picked me up and he flew me back home.

I told Eric everything that happened today when we got back to the house. I asked him about Tray and he told me that everything at Gran's was taken care of. I didn't stop crying throughout the whole thing. I cried for Tray, he was my friend more than bodyguard… and for Libby, I didn't even know the woman. But they both died protecting me. Eric held me tight and let me cry out all the stress and pain that today caused. I was thankful that he was the one constant in my life that I could count on.

**A/N: So what did ya'll think of this chapter? Did anyone come close to thinking that the cat was Bob? How did ya'll think I did with the Pack War? REVIEW PLEASE… I always love reading your thoughts ;) -Viktoria**


	27. Igniting the Spark

**A/N: Thanks to all my lovely reviwers! Vilannh, Erin1705, MyLoverEric25, ILoveVikings, TMart37, artzannie25, IkeaGoddess, TheLadyKT, livesimple, Ericsfae, Loving the Viking, charhamblin, Chickiesmom, ncmiss12, desireecarbenell, AlphaSprout, LostInSpace33, Lina0504… ya'll are soooooooo Awesome! *Muah***

***** Special thanks to Vilannh *** N****ot Beta'd mistakes = mine or FF**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball has TrueBloodPlease don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Language**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Igniting the Spark**

**Chapter 27**

**.**

**SPOV**

Now that Amelia's Bob problem was taken care of, she didn't need any more protection so Dixon and Dixie became mine. I finally got around to seeing what Hadley had left me. She left me everything of value that she had. There was a letter from Mr. C saying that he liquidated all her assets, then put them into an account with my name on it. He also wrote down all the information for me to get access to it. I didn't want any of it, what I wanted my cousin alive… well undead. I shouldn't have looked through it. It was like a domino effect. Thinking about Hadley again made me think about Tray and even Libby. I was depressed. All I did was laid in bed, I didn't even let Eric touch me, so he stayed away. I didn't want to leave the house during the day. Trouble couldn't just leave me alone and people were getting hurt or dying all around me. I quit working at Merlotte's (for the time being). Sam okay with it and understood why I needed too. I also stayed away from Fangtasia; you can just imagine the bundle of joy I was to be around.

Eric tried to pull me out of my funk to no avail, so did Amelia and Pam. After Eric finally got firm with me and told me; _'I was like a zombie and he was really worried about me'._ What I saw in his face and felt from the Bond was a good kick in the pants that I needed. Finally I told myself that enough was enough. The next day I decided to do something that would allow me to protect myself and others, instead of always being the one that needed the protection.

"Hello? Ah… this is Sookie, I need to speak to Niall please." I said into the phone after dialing the number my Great-Grandfather gave me.

"I will relay the message." The person on the other line said and hung up. I continued to lay out waiting for a call back from Niall. About a half an hour later I was getting up to go in when I heard a _'pop!'_

"Child." Niall greeted, sitting next to me on a chase lounge out by the pool.

"Oh! Niall… wow that was quick. Let me get some clothes on." I said as I stood. "I would invite you in, but after the other night…" I stopped myself from finishing that sentence "…um do you mind sitting out here so that we could talk?" He was dressed in an expensive suit and wondered if he was hot as hell in it. He just simply nodded in the positive. "Why don't you sit over here under the shade?" inviting him to sit at the patio table with an umbrella "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you, Child." He replied and walked over and sat. I went inside and threw on a sundress and went back out.

"So tell me about this Spark and how I can get it ignited." I asked taking a chair next to him. The smile on his face warmed me like it was the sun.

"The best way is to come to Faerun to live. Being constantly among others like us would ignite your spark quickly." He said. I shook my head.

"No, I'm not leaving Eric. Isn't there any other way?" I asked. He dropped the smile and a displeased look quickly passed over his face. He thought about it and I waited for his answer.

"It may not be wise to be with the Viking once your spark is ignited." He paused with a concerned look "As you know how Vampires tend to be around Fairies." He finished with a smirk. I blushed thinking about what he was implying.

"Eric won't hurt me, I trust him with my life. Find another way. I'm not leaving him." I said with finality. I mean after meeting with him and Claudine the other night all Eric did was get super horny, he didn't try to drain me dry. How is that a bad thing? _'Wait a minute'_ I thought to myself.

"If that is your wish, I will look into it Child." He said as he stood.

"Wait, why didn't he react to ya'll at the restaurant, but reacted to me when we left?" I asked him.

"I have the ability to hide my scent. It's a gift borne in me. Claudine kept her distance and was keeping aware of the Viking. You, as I said being around your Fairy kin enhances your spark." He said. I nodded in understanding, then he said "I would very much like for you to call me Great-Grandfather." with a hand on my cheek.

"Niall, I know that you are just as eager as I am to get this thing going. That's why I asked for your help. I'll be honest with you, I don't completely trust you. You show me that I can, then I will." I replied. He nodded with a blank face and _'pop!' _he was gone. I cursed I wasn't done asking him questions. Did I piss him off?

Only a day had passed, I was sitting in my room reading at the window seat and saw Claudine sitting down by the pool. I sighed and got up to see her.

"Claudine." I greeted.

"Cousin." She replied.

"Did you know about all this? I mean the last time I talked to you, did you know?" I asked.

"Of your Spark, yes I could feel it in you. As for who you are no, all I was told was you were to be protected." She replied.

"Yeah, well I'm sick of it. Besides, anyone who was supposed to protect me has either turned out dead or not very good at their job." I said sharply. I was a little bit peeved at Claudine, she claimed to be my fairy godmother and when I needed her protection the most recently she wasn't there. I thought that maybe if she was Tray would still be alive.

"I'm sorry Sookie, about everything that has passed. I knew you were in trouble, but I could not get to you."

"Why not?" I asked. She didn't answer she just looked at me chagrined. "Look Claudine I'm sick of all this cloak and dagger BS with all you Fairies tell me why you are here or you can just leave."

"Grandfather sent me. He feels as though you can trust me." She said somberly and I huffed.

"Can I trust you?" I asked

"I would never do anything to hurt you, I love you dear Cousin. Please believe me." she said taking both hands in hers. "Grandfather… he is very secretive, he always has some plan or plotting going on. I believe he too knew of what was going to happen to you. I was stuck in Faerun, which is why I could not get to you." she said with a pointed look.

"So what are you saying, he prevented you from getting to me?" I asked and she gave me a grimace. It looked like she was trying to answer, but couldn't. I didn't understand… why would he have Claudine protect me, but not allow her to do her job. Then it came to me. "Do you think he knew if this happened that I would want to ignite my Spark?" she nodded. "So I shouldn't trust him?" she nodded again.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Cousin?" she squeezed my hands. "You love your Viking, Niall was right about you not being safe with him if you choose to do this."

"I'm not sure about anything these days, Claudine. But Eric has always been the one constant thing I can be sure of. Like I told Niall I trust him with my life." I replied and she sighed.

"Very well, drink this. Drink it every day, it's spelled to refill." She said handing me a vile of blue liquid.

"What does it do?" I asked looking at it.

"It will enhance your fairy essence. I will also see you every week to meet with you and check on how it will affect you. Be well, Cousin." She said kissing me on both cheeks and _'pop' _she was gone. Damnit I hate it when they do that. I had more questions.

I went upstairs and put the vile in my nightstand, then went to take a shower. When I was just about done I felt Eric's cold arms wrap around me from behind.

"A visit from you fairy kin again, you smell devine." He whispered in my ear, with his hand drifting downwards to my lily. His fingers entered me and I moaned at how good they felt. He didn't react this way when Niall came to see my yesterday, so I guess it was Claudine along with whatever enhancement I got from them, he smelt.

"Yeah… Claudine… came… too…" I replied between pants as he worked his fingers in out, while bottom of his palm put pressure on my clit. His other hand gently pulled my face towards his, then he cut off my words with his kiss. Feeling his length hard against my back, I broke away to say "I want… need you inside me Eric." He withdrew his fingers and turned me around picking me up by my butt and pushing me against the marble tile of the shower at the same time entering me. I gasped at the suddenness of him filling me. We continued to kiss as he thrust in and out of me. When we were both at our peaks, I pulled away from his lips again "Bite me." he bit into my neck and moaned in ecstasy as my blood hit his tongue. I screamed out his name as we both came. He licked my neck and after we finish washing up we dried off. Then he carried me to the bed and lain with me.

"I missed you." he said taking deep inhalations.

"I'm sorry." I said cupping his cheek "I guess I haven't been a very good wife. I've been neglecting you." I finished running my thumb under his eye, both of them sunken from not feeding. He smiled a sad smile. "Here." I said offering my neck to him again. He took hold of my thigh and put it over his hip, then entered me again as he sank into my neck. He took a few pulls as he slowly moved in me. When he had his fill he healed my neck and rolled me on to my back with us still connected.

"I'm glad you are back." He said and kissed me gently, restarting his movements. I wrapped my legs around his waist and tilted my hips so he could hit the right spot. When we both got to our end again it was time to talk to him about my plans.

"I called Niall yesterday. He came to see me and I ask him to help me with…" I started.

"Why did you not tell me this yesterday?" He said with his expression cold, through the Bond I could feel he was not happy with me.

"I wanted to get more information first, besides I didn't think you'd be happy with what he said, and it doesn't matter what he said anyway, I told him I didn't trust him and I don't. So, Claudine came today and she gave me something to help." I paused looking to see if that would calm him down a bit… nope…

"And…?" he prodded.

"They both warned me about how it might affect us if my Spark was ignited. At first I thought Niall was just trying to convince me to live in Faerun, but Claudine said it was true. When I do this then it will make me more of a Fairy, and it might be dangerous to be with you. You know how ya'll get around Fairies." I finished.

"Then why do it?" he asked.

"I trust you Eric. Do _you_ really think you won't be able to control yourself around me?" I asked in earnest. Before he could answer I continued "I'm tired of all this Eric. I'm tired of being in constant danger, and putting other people in danger. I need to be able to protect myself and you and everyone else."

"I don't need to be protected..." He scoffed, his ego rearing its ugly head. I rolled my eyes. "You know I would never hurt you, my love. Though I think that this may cause you more trouble than not. I am not the only Vampire you spend time around…" He said and I thought shit! "…but it seems as though you've made up your mind about this." He finished with a quirked eyebrow. I did make up my mind. I wasn't going to be a victim again if I could help it.

"I think that I should get it started, if it becomes a problem then I'll stop." I said he nodded resigned. He knew once my mind was made up there was no changing it. He was quiet and I thought more on what Niall said to me both the other night and yesterday then I said. "Even if I don't do this, eventually it will ignite on its own and then what?"

"We will cross that bridge when we come to it." he said and kissed me on the lips. "I must go to Fangtasia, will you join me now that you are feeling better?" he asked getting up.

"Eric, I want to test this. Let's see how you react first. If you don't go crazy, I want to see what kinda of reaction I get at the club. Is that okay?" I asked. He nodded to me with a guarded look. While he went to take a shower I downed the potion. I could feel it spread through my body like a cool wind against my skin only from the inside, starting at my head moving down to my finger tips and to my toes. When Eric emerged from the bathroom his nostrils flared and he swept me off my feet.

"Well?" I asked nervously.

"You smell as if you did earlier. I want to fuck you again, but don't feel the urge to drain you." he said with only lust in his eyes.

"That's a good thing." I laughed "Put me down so I can shower." I said

"I think you should skip the shower. Having my scent on you will help inhibit other Vampires from getting to close if they have the same inkling as I." he chuckled burying his nose in my hair.

"Fine, let's get this show on the road." I chuckled with him nervously.

"Just stay close to me all night and if it becomes too dangerous then we will leave." He said. So off to Fangtasia we went.

When we got there we went straight into his office and he called Pam.

"You called Er…" she began closing the door, then spun on her heels with her nostrils flared and fangs down. "Why does it reek of fairy in here?" she asked eyeing me. I tensed.

"What do you feel?" Eric asked standing between Pam and me.

"Hungry and horny." She said in her bored tone.

"Do you feel out of control, like you would around Fairies?" he asked.

"No, as much as I would love to taste Sookie right about now, I love my life more." She smirked.

"Good." He said then turned to me. "Shall we, my Love?" he held his hand out to me and I took it and followed Pam and him out to his throne.

As we passed several other Vampires I got the same, though not as strong as Pam's reaction. I was guessing maybe 'cause there were more people and the area wasn't so confined. That or the only thing keeping me safe in a club full of Vampires was the fact that they all feared Eric's wrath.

The week went by and even though I was drinking the potion daily, there wasn't any difference in Eric's reaction to me. He just said that I smelt more delicious and he couldn't keep his hands off of me (but that wasn't new). He also said my blood tasted the same as before just a tiny bit sweeter, but didn't give him the same effect as fairy blood. I was glad for that. I would hate it, if it changed to where I wouldn't be able to feed him anymore. I couldn't stand it if he had to feed from anyone else.

When Claudine came to see me she said that she could sense the changes in me, but it wasn't much. I made sure I asked her what would happen since she left before I could the last time. She said there were too many different powers that varied amongst the Sky Fae and me being a hybrid, she couldn't be certain, but the most common was our light and all Fae had the ability to teleport. As the weeks went by, Claudine popped in and took notes on my progress. My Spark still wasn't strong enough so we didn't practice teleporting, but we did work on my light. She told me how to concentrate and pull my light from within me. After a month of practice I could pull about a golf ball size.

"What do I do with it?" I asked her.

"Throw it at anyone who's trying to hurt you." she told me with a duh expression.

"Ok… and what if I don't have the use of my hands?" I asked.

"Then let it run over your body like this." She said and her entire body started to light up with what looked like electric rolling over her. We practiced that and I did fairly well. I couldn't get up to the power that she could, but she was satisfied with what I could.

"So this is what my spark will allow me… to be a human tazer?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"For now." She shrugged "That's what you want is it not, to protect yourself?"

"Yeah, but to go through all this and with what Niall said about me being powerful and all…" I let my words drift kinda disappointed.

"Once it is fully ignited who knows." She smiled "I'll be back next week." She said then kissed me on both cheeks and popped away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If any of ya'll are confused about anything in this chapter I will gladly explain If I don't have it planned in later chapters… PLEASE REVIEW! Let me read your thoughts. ;)... M****y other Sookie is calling again so I wanted to get this one out to ya'll. It might be a little bit before I get back to this one, but I will. –Viktoria**


	28. It Happened at Fangtasia?

**A/N: Hey ya'll… after posting chapter 5 of my other story, I knew I'd lose some of my most loyal Reviewers. :( Since **_**I love and appreciate ya'll **_**;)****and still want you with me I took a break from my Vampire Sookie to get this out to you. I hope this is a good peace offering. I'll try to update this story as often as possible to keep ya'll with me. ;) –Viktoria**

**Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter… erin1705, desireecarbenell, vilannh, TMart37, ILoveVikings, Loving the Viking, leslieljs713, nordiclover, VAlady, Ericfae, TheLadyKT, livesimple, AlphaSprout, IkeaGoddess, ebm1, MyLoverEric25, and ncmiss12.**

***** Special Thanks to Vilannh, for the sacrifice of her "eyes", lol ***Not Beta's mistakes = mine or FF**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball/HBO has TrueBlood. Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**It Happened at Fangtasia**

**Chapter 28**

**SPOV**

The next few months went on much of the same… I drank more of the fairy juice, Claudine and I practiced with my light and even teleporting. I could teleport to different areas of the house now, but she was still weary of me trying long distance jumps so she told me not to try yet.

Eric and all his Vampires had no change in reaction to my fairy essence since I started the thing… they all said I smelt a tad bit more Fairy, but they didn't want to drain me. There was one Vampire who wasn't from the area that got a little too close to me for my liking. Eric was in his office so I warned the Vampire myself to stay away. The dumbass didn't listen. I threw my light at him and it sent him flying clear across the room. He got up a few minutes later with a big burn hole in his shirt. Needless to say no body messed with me after that. That was a great relief to both me and Eric, but Niall wasn't too happy about it, since he couldn't use it as an excuse any longer. Did it stop him? Nope. He would come along with Claudine sometimes too see for himself how I was progressing and every time he would _still _urge me come with him to Faerun.

One night while eating a late dinner and reading waiting for Eric to close the club and get home…

"Child." Niall said after he _popped_ in and sat with me at the kitchen table.

"Niall." I replied dryly. A sad look crossed his face. "What are you doing here?" I asked with a tired tone.

"I've come to plead with you my Child. You must come with me to Faerun now." He replied. I sighed.

"Niall, we already talked about that I'm not leaving Eric." I said picking up my dishes, took them to the sink and started the water to wash them.

"These are dangerous times for your Viking, my Child. You will be in grave danger staying with him." he said to me in an irritated tone. I turned back to him looking at him sharply.

"What the heck are you talking about? That better not be a threat, Niall. I told you do not get on my bad side." I said angrily as my light involuntarily lit up my body. The look on his face was a mixture of pride and anger.

"It is not a threat from _me_ I assure you, but there are many coming…" He said standing "…and your stubbornness I fear will cause your en…"

"What threats?" I interrupted.

"That I cannot see… be careful of your actions Child, if you insist on remaining at the Viking's side. Fore, I will not be able to interfere to keep you safe. _Heed my words_." He said and _popped_ away before I could say anything else. Damn Fairies!

All I could think about was Eric. I had a sudden impulse to be with him so I quickly ran to my room to put on some jeans and a sweater then made my way to Fangtasia.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EPOV**

While Pam along with everyone else took preparations of getting rid of the human patrons and the visiting Vampires, then finish the closing of the club, I went into my office to go over the nightly sales. I suddenly felt anger from Sookie then panic. I knew she was at home and safe so I reached for the phone to see what the matter was when Rasul entered the office with Pam in tow.

"Northman, forgive my intrusion. The Queen has not been well these past few months. This evening I got wind of rumors of a siege…" he said and I shot out of my chair to get my broad sword gesturing to Rasul and Pam to take weapons for themselves and the others, then made my way into the main part of the club still checking the Bond, Sookie was calm and I felt her coming closer. "I came here as soon as I could when I could not get the Sheriffs of area 3 and 4 on the line. I also notified Andre, but could not get a hold of him as well."

When we got to the main part of the Club I saw at there still remained a nest of four Vampires who checked in with me a week ago saying they were from North Carolina. As Rasul and Pam threw each of mine a weapon, I looked the pointedly at the lingering Vampires. My Vampires quickly closed in and took hold of the four.

"Pam, call for as many of our area Vampires back here as soon as possible." I barked to her and she took off. Looking to all the Vampires present I said "Those of you not already loyal to me swear fealty now or perish along with what is coming." Out of the four present one knelt before me.

"Sheriff, my name is Heidi. My fealty already has been sworn to the King of Nevada. The other three as well…" she started with her head bowed.

"Heidi!" one of the Vampires hissed. In one motion I swung my blade slicing his head off then bringing it to rest at her throat.

"Tell me everything." I demanded.

"The King has had his eye on Louisiana for a long time. He too tried to negotiate with the Queen, but she turned him down. It did not sit well with him when she chose Arkansas over him. He was enraged. He stationed various spies among the states to send word at the best possible time to strike. The time has come as this Vampire has said" she nodded to Rasul "The Queen is not well."

"Why would you share this information?" I questioned. Seeing as she had information that Rasul just gave me in my office I added "Better yet why should I trust it?" obviously she is one of these "spies".

"I was turned 20 years ago against my will. Once released from my Maker I searched for my son. I found him in Reno after the revelation. I only swore fealty to Nevada to stay close to him. They've used him to keep me obedient, by keeping him addicted to V. They do not know that he died last night. Since he is no longer a bargaining chip, I rescind my fealty to Nevada and wish to swear it too you." she finished. Eyeing her for a minute she looked up to me with bloody tears streaking her face.

"What of the rest of you?" I looked to the two remaining Vampires. They did not respond so I nodded to Thalia and Maxwell and they were quickly dispatched. "I accept your fealty." I said to her.

"Thank you, Sheriff." She said then rose. "I will fight with you."

"Very well, leave now so that we will have an advantage when they attack." She bowed and disappeared out the front door. I turned to Rasul and said "Thank you for your warning my friend." I felt Sookie at the club, but did not see her. I quickly made my way to the back of the club as I said "The rest of you stay ready for a fight."

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

I pulled into the parking lot next to Eric's corvette (rolling my eyes) I got out and started to make my way into the club from the employee entrance when I was grabbed from behind.

"Let go of me or you'll be sorry." I threatened pulling my light from within.

"I'm will not harm you, my dear if you are cooperative." A voice whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Then let me go." I said ready to let it surge. He did and I turned to see a very handsome Vampire with a bright smile in a designer grey suit with a pink handkerchief sticking out of the pocket. He had jet black hair slicked back off his forehead that shone under the lamps of the parking lot. He was flanked by four other Vampires two on each side of him "Who are you?" I asked.

"My Name is Victor Madden and I truly mean you no harm." he said with his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "You are the Bonded Mate to the Sheriff are you not?" he asked I nodded my response "I've heard of you my dear and of your many… talents." He said eyeing me like a bird does a worm. "I am here to offer you and the Sheriff a deal from my King. I hope that you will assist so that we may come to an agreement peacefully." he finished as more Vampires came out of the darkness.

I opened up my shields to find there were at least 30 vampires surrounding the club I noticed one on the roof. When I took a look around at all the Vampires I peeked up and saw Pam with her finger to her lips. I thought about blasting them all to ashes until Niall's damn warning sounded in my head. Just then a series of things happened simultaneously in the space of what seemed like forever but in truth was probably just a minute... 1) Eric smashed through the back door with a big ass sword in his hand. 2) I was immediately grabbed again by one of the Vampires 3) I heard a scuffle and then a grunt followed by a few more grunts. 4) Another scuffle.

In the middle of all that Victor said to with an irritated tone Eric. "Sheriff, there is no need for violence, please tell your Child to desist in her attack." still smiling.

"Let my Mate go and she will." he answered. Victor nodded to the Vampire holding me and he did.

I backed up toward Eric and reached him the same time Pam did. I looked at her she had a grin on her face. I raised an eyebrow to her and she held up three fingers to me with a wink. I knew she was bad ass, but I was still impressed… she didn't have a single hair out of place. Then we were joined by Rasul and the rest of the Area 5 Vampires. Even after Pam got rid of three Vampires we were still grossly outnumbered. That didn't matter to Eric's Vampires they were all crouched and ready to fight.

"What is the meaning of all this Madden if you do not intend on violence?" he asked pulling me behind him then nudging me toward the door of the club.

"King Felipe de Castro of Nevada has taken the throne to Louisiana and Arkansas. Your Queen as well as her Child Andre the Regent of Arkansas has perished." He replied with his bright smile that seemed as though it was permanently etched on his face. I was saddened by that… Sophie-Anne was a pill, but she turned out alright.

"What of the other Sheriffs?" Eric asked.

"Sent to their final deaths every one of them along with their retinue, except the ones in Arkansas of course as they have already sworn their fealty. They were not pleased with your Queen." He answered then continued "Unlike the other Sheriffs of Louisiana, _you_ have the opportunity to survive this. All you have to do is pledge your fealty to the King through me." He finished. While Eric thought about it. Victor took in the assembled Vampires on both sides with a frown that quickly cleared as he spoke again. "May I ask where my other associates are? I assume since they are not present that you've disposed of them?"

"Yes, I do not do well with threats." was Eric's reply. Victor laughed.

"Thus the reason for this opportunity Sheriff… the King feels you will be a very valuable addition to his retinue along with your beautiful Mate." He said leering at me. Eric growled at him and Victor chuckled. Then turning his attention to a female Vampire he said "Ah, Heidi I see you survived." with a raised eyebrow.

"I left as soon as the others were taken to warn you Sir, but was attacked by her." She said to Victor and jerking her chin with a death glare to Pam. I took her in and saw deep gashes on her arms and throat. Go Pam!

"I see." He said to her then looking back to Eric "Come now, what will it be Sheriff? You have lived long enough to know what a wise choice it will be to surrender." He said confidently.

Eric looked at all of his Vampires then took to his knee. Pam and all of his Vampires including Rasul immediately followed as he said "I swear my fealty to Felipe de Castro, King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas."

"Excellent! The King will be very pleased." He replied clapping his hand and rubbing them together.

I looked at all of the Area 5 Vampires and I swear they all had relieved looks on their faces as they stood. I took my place back at Eric's side while Victor approached us. Eric never let down his guard and neither did I.

"Now that we are all in accord Sheriff. I will take my leave." He said then a black Escalade pulled up behind him. Just before getting in he said "I do require a few of our Vampires to stay in your area, you understand." Victor finished getting into the SUV after Eric nodded in compliance, he waved the driver on then they drove off. Five Vampires remained one of them was Heidi.

"I trust you all have a place to go for rest." Eric said to the five they all nodded. He turned pulling me into the club. When we entered his Vampires were cleaning the mess left by… I assume… the Vampires who were killed.

"Northman, I wish to remain here if you will have me." Rasul said to him with a bow.

"It would be an honor to have you, Rasul." Eric replied eyeing the Vampires from Nevada that were still here. Pam offered the Vampire Heidi a TrueBlood and she accepted it with a nod. Heidi and Eric had some sort of silent conversation I think by the way they stared at each other. I stored that for things to ask about _'later'._

"Eric, can we go home now?" I asked. He nodded, yes.

Once everything was said and done he flew us home instead of drove. When we entered he immediately removed my clothing and his. I didn't complain as he pushed me down on the kitchen table and roughly kissed me. I entwined my hands in his hair and my legs around his waist. My back arched in want when he moved his way down to my breast, took a nipple in biting and drawing blood. Then he moved further down to my lily and sucked and nipped at it like he was starving.

"I want you inside me Eric, now." I moaned. He kissed his way back up to my lips. I broke away to gasp as he filled me hard. His movements were forceful, but pleasurable. I figured that the stress I still had and the bloodlust he still felt over the past hour were still flooded in us both. Hell, I needed it as much as he did. "Bite me." I ordered him as I was at my peak, the second his fangs sank into my throat I exploded. He did too, but didn't stop. He picked me up still pumping into me as he walked me to our room. In one movement still connected he flipped me over on to my stomach and lay atop me still thrusting while running a circuit kissing my neck, shoulder and ear. I turned my head to return his kisses, in between my pants. After we both came again he lightly lie his chest against my back and placed a lingering kiss on my temple.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too." I replied.

**A/N: Hope ya'll enjoyed this ;) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	29. A Moth to a Flame

**A/N: Okay hot off the press… just wrote this today... well yesterday/today and since it's my Birthday_ *hint hint*_ I wanted to gift this to you early my fabulous readers ;) -Viktoria**

***** Special thanks to Vilann for being my rock *** Not Beta'd mistakes = mine or FF *****

**Thanks to all who take the time to say thanks by reviewing: IkeaGoddess, VAlady, Lina0504, Toni9536, Ericsfae, TheLadyKT, Loftin, ILoveVikings, Loving the Viking, MyLoverEric25, desireecarbenell, livesimple, ebm1, ncmiss12, LostInSpace33, Vilannh, Bookworm0902, Megan Consoer, and Rossy1. You guys are the best!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball/HBO has TrueBlood. Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**A Moth to a Flame**

**Chapter 29**

**SPOV**

After last night, Eric has gotten that sick up his butt about protection again. He hired Weres from Alcide's pack to guard the house during the day. I had Alcide himself guard Amelia… due to the "mine" thing Eric didn't really want Alcide around me. Claudine was with me more frequently too… I wondered what was going on that they weren't telling me, 'cause I'll tell ya… I was being left out of the loop.

One night at Fangtasia Victor Madden and another Vampire named Sandy Seacrest came to talk to Eric and he immediately sent me home with Pam and Rasul. That ticked me off, but every time I asked about it he simply said "Vampire Business" I took it as… _"I want to keep you as far away from them as possible."_ Fine, I thought not at all happy about it, but did what he said. So for the past few weeks, I've been stuck in the house… practicing with Claudine, cooking up a storm for the Weres that were hanging around during the day, and relieving mine and Eric's stress *wags eyebrows* at night.

One day while lying out by the pool, I thought about Amelia and Gran's house. I missed them both like crazy. One minute I was laying out by the pool the next I was laying on the couch in Gran's living room. I heard a muffled cry in the kitchen and shot up off the couch to find out what was going on… boy did I regret to pick that moment to teleport to Gran's…

"OH SHIT! AMELIA!" I screamed turning on my heels to turn away from the sight of Alcide bending Amelia over Gran's kitchen table.

"SOOKIE! Shit… Shit… SHIT!" Amelia nervously cried. "Ahh… what are you doing here?" she chuckled.

"I'd ask you the same thing, but already got a clear picture… I'…ll… ah… be in my room." I said embarrassed quickly marching into my room to get something to wear. I sat at the edge of the bed and laughed at myself remembering the way Alcide and Amelia looked at each other the first day they met.

"Hey Sook." Amelia said standing in my doorway bringing me out of my reverie.

"Hey yourself…" I said with a smirk "So how long has this being going on?" I asked. I didn't ask how she thought Pam would feel about it seeing as Pam is not the typical possessive Vampire.

"A few weeks now…" She said with a far way look.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Amelia POV**

I was feeling much better since the whole Bob/Beezy thing. I should have known that damn cat was different. He didn't ever act like a normal cat and was always so possessive of me. I just figured he was normal… every one of the "people" he hissed or tried to attack were; Wolves, Vampires or a Vampire lover, so I didn't think anything of it. Then again there was Dixon and Dixie who were basically cats themselves, but he didn't like them very much either.

I was sitting on the porch swing writing in my spell journal and looking at Hallow's spell book when a big emerald green _Ram_ truck approached. I checked the wards around the house to be sure I was safe. It was good so I awaited my visitor.

"Hey." I said dreamily as a huge hunk of man stepped out of the cab.

"Amelia right?" he said smiling at me. I just nodded, yes. "Sookie sent me to check up on you. Did she tell you about what happened last night?"

"Yeah." Was all I said. Gah! Why was I so brain dead around this guy.

"You mind if I come in?" he asked.

"Oh!" I giggled "Yes of course. Please." I waved him on up and into the house. "Can I get you something to drink?" I asked eyeing his sweet tight ass through his reeeeally tight jeans. YUM!

"Some iced tea if you got it." he replied sitting at the kitchen table.

"So Sookie thinks there might be trouble? You don't have to baby sit me you know." I said as I got a glass and poured the tea.

"I don't mind." He replied smiling at me. I shivered at his smile.

"Well great, so tell me about yourself Alcide." I said setting his glass down then turning to the stove to heat some water for my tea.

The next couple of weeks Alcide came over every day to check on me. He was so fucking hot. I couldn't help myself... I was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. I tried to get closer to him, but no matter how much I flirted with him he didn't bite. I blew it off as him just being dense.

One day he came over and looked extra stressed. "Alcide what's wrong?" I asked.

"Ah… I've been having some problems with my Pack." He replied with a sigh.

"Well, tell me about it."

"I really don't want to bother you with my pack problems." He said running his hand roughly through his hair.

"Aww, come on the least I can do is listen, since you've been so good to me." I said putting a comforting hand on this thigh. I felt sparks fly. I'm sure he felt it too by the way he looked at me.

"We're thinking about outing ourselves like the Vampires done. It's causing problems with all the Packs. I've been getting an influx of new Weres asking to join my pack, but not sure about them. I'd ask Sookie to help me with "getting to know them" better, but she's got so damn much on her plate right now. We used to have a Pack Shaman, but he died in the Pack war." He said in a tired voice.

"Well I'm no Telepath like Sookie, but I've got skills of my own. If you need a Shaman, I can help." I offered and it looked like a light bulb went on over his head.

"That's right… you did say you were a Witch. Would you mind doing this for me?" he asked unsure. I looked at him like he was an idiot for asking after I just offered. He smiled abashed and said "Thanks Amelia. I'll set up a meeting."

"Great." I replied.

The next night Alcide called and told me everything was set up and he was coming to pick me up. We got to this huge house with acres of property surrounding it. It was so beautiful and peaceful.

"So this is where you live?" I asked.

"No, this is just where we have our full moon runs and Pack meetings... just in case… well never mind that." He said nervously looking away from me… I finished his thought mentally with _'in case we need to dispose of any bodies after any disagreements'_.

When he led me into the place there was a grand staircase that he led me up and into a room that looked like an office. From the balcony he showed me who he wanted me to pay specific attention too. Then he walked me back over to his desk.

"So our old Shaman used to drink this." He said handing me a vile of some yellow liquid. I took the cap off and smelt it.

"Eww, gross… I'm not drinking that. Besides I don't need it. I'm a real witch. I just need to prep for my spell and meditate for a few minutes." I said handing him back the vile and shooing him away.

"Alright, I'll be down stairs in the back when you're ready." He said backing out of the room slowly. I looked at him when he paused in the doorway.

"Anything else you need to tell me Alcide?" I asked seductively… hoping he'd ask if he could bend me over his desk like so many of my fantasies since he came into my life.

"No… I wa..." he started then quickly left without another word. Ugh! He's so damn confusing. He's never tried to hit on me ever, but he looks at me like he'd eat me up given the chance. I must be losing my touch. Oh well I shrugged getting my things ready. Once that was done I sat and closed my eyes then meditated clearing my head.

When I got downstairs I headed out to the back chanting my spell as I walked. As I reached the assembled group I saw the auras of everyone present. I took note of who was devoted, who were dubious, and who were abhorrent. I went to Alcide to let him know I was done and go back up to his office to tell him what I found. When I reached for him the second our hands touched the entire room disappeared. It felt like my aura and his were merging together. My breath caught as I looked into his wide eyes. He quickly released my hand and the room suddenly reappeared while he backed away from me. That stung a little…

"I'm done Alcide. Do you want me to tell you what I found out here or do you want to go upstairs?" I whispered to him. He cleared his throat and waved me ahead of him. I went straight out to the balcony as he followed and showed him who was good to stay and who he needed to get rid of, then I got my shit together to get the hell out of dodge.

"Amelia… I…" he started as I continued to gather my things. "I'm sorry." He finished.

"It's alright Alcide… I get it. You're unsure of the way you feel about me. I mean as far as your track record with women goes... it really sucks. The first woman you loved was completely nuts and the next woman you fell in love with doesn't feel the same about you." I said as I finished my task and turned to face him. "I'm ready to go now." I said when he just looked at me with a shocked expression. I sighed and walked towards the door.

"I don't love Sookie… that's not it." he said and I stopped with my hand on the door knob. "I care about her sure, but I'm not dumb enough to still cling to hope. I know that ship has sailed." He said walking up behind me. "But you are right my track record does suck." I turned to face him again.

"I'm not asking you for anything Alcide. I just thought maybe we could have some fun since we've been spending so much time together… but now… things are different. I know how you feel about me and until you figure things out for yourself maybe you should just stay away. I'll find my own way home." I said and left him standing there.

A week went by and not a word from him. He sent his people to keep an eye out for me. There was this one chick Jannalynn… she was such a bitch and I don't mean that literally, even though she was one. What bothered me about her the most was… 1) she didn't even know me or even tried too… 2) she didn't even like Alcide that way. So what the fuck was her problem? Totally fed up with her bad attitude… I told her she needed to take her nasty ass back to Alcide or I'd turn her into a squirrel. A couple of days later Alcide finally came back. I found myself sitting in on the porch swing once again when he turned up.

"Hey." I said as he sat next to me.

"I feel like I need to apologize for Jannalynn." was his opening statement.

"Apology accepted." I said since I didn't ask him to have that bitch or anyone babysit me. He stood and started to walk back to his truck. "That's it?" I asked. What a typical guy… total avoidance. No wonder I prefer women.

"I can't do this." He said with his back to me.

"Chicken shit." I said getting off the swing and walking to go inside. He grabbed my hand as I passed him. He was on the bottom step so we were at the same eye level.

"Look it's just… after Debbie, every woman I've been with has died. I've felt a connection to you since the very first time I laid eyes on you. I don't want anything to happen to you." he said sadly.

I took his face in my hands to look into his beautiful brown eyes. "Well maybe they weren't the ones for you." I said softly. "I've felt that connection too. I don't want to lose a chance at what could be a great thing, because you're a wuss." I teased. He smiled and I pulled him into my lips. We kissed for a few minutes. I was loving every second of it. I wanted more so I pulled away to say "Come on you sexy beast let's go see what other kinds of connections we can make happen." yanking him up the stairs and into the house.

When we got into my room I stripped him of his shirt and admired his perfectly sculpted body, then pushed him on to the bed. I took off his boots and went back up to kiss him as I undid his belt and jeans. When he tried to help take my clothes off I slapped his hand away. "Oh no cowboy this is my show." I whispered seductively into his mouth. He gave me a cocky grin and laid back on his elbows while I took off his pants. Then I started to strip off my clothes while he watched. His hands were twitching to help. I shook my head, no with a devious smile. I started salivating at the sight of his cock… he was very well proportioned. I was doing cartwheels in my head. Not wasting any more time I took him into my mouth and worked him good, if his moans of pleasure were any indication. I wasn't surprised I do have a talented mouth or so I've been told *wink*. The more he moaned and watching his hands grip the bed sheets were making me so wet. I worked him faster taking all of him in while massaging his balls. I put my finger inside me to wet it then I quickly stuck it in his ass and curling it. He clenched around my finger but as soon as I tapped his 'p spot' he relaxed. With a howl he exploded into my mouth. I drank all of him in… she was so tasty… and he collapsed into my bed.

"That was the best blowjob I ever had." he said after a few minutes. "Your turn." He said kissing his way down to my pussy. He stuck two fingers into me moving them in and out while he alternated in flicking my clit with his tongue and pinching it in between his lips. He was doing an excellent job of making me moan his name, but after being with Pam… I'm sorry to say no contest. I sure as hell wasn't gonna tell him that. All I kept thinking was hurry up and fuck the shit out of me already. After making me cum flipped me on to my stomach then pulling me up to my knees by my hips. He rubbed his head at my entrance and teased my clit some more. I thought _'If he didn't hurry up I was gonna jump him.' _He finally rammed himself in me and I screamed in pleasure. He was certainly the biggest I've been with. He knew what I liked or maybe he just liked what I did because I didn't have to ask him to go faster or harder, he did everything perfectly. While he pounded into me I reached between our legs to massage his balls. He leaned into me and took hold of my tits pinching my nipples. After a few more thrusts I felt myself peaking so I raised myself up turning my head to kiss him as I came, he followed shortly after then we both collapsed into the bed completely satisfied.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

After Amelia told me of the past few weeks with Alcide skimming over their sexcapades thank god! I could see how happy she was and I was happy for her and Alcide. I was even more pleased remembering when I told Alcide, he was going to find a woman that was worthy of him… I was good on my word. I guess my silence was worrying Amelia cause her brain started screaming at me…

'_Oh shit she's pissed… Oh god Sookie don't be mad… Please… I love him and he loves me.'_

"Calm down, Amelia. I'm happy for you two." I said.

"Sookie!" she blurted.

"What? You were screaming it at me." I laughed and she smiled embracing me in a tight bear hug "Besides why in the world would you think I'd be upset about this? If two of my very best friends can find happiness together I'm all for it." I finished.

We all had dinner after I left a message for Eric to let him know where I was just in case he got up early to find I wasn't home. I watched Amelia and Alcide fawn over each other and I could see the happiness ooze off them like a living thing. I was truly happy for them.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What did ya'll think? Please let me know with a REVIEW! **

**Okay so now that real life has settled in and I had to get a new job and my lilla älskling being back to school… I'm devoting my Saturdays and Sundays to writing… I _hope_ that I can update every Tuesday for you, my fabulous readers… Remember that REVIEWS help spark my imagination so please take the time to do so. ;) -Viktoria**


	30. Time for a Change

**A/N: Another chapter hot off the press for you fabu peeps… just got this one done today… Enjoy! –Viktoria**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: VAlady, desireecarbenell, *suzyq59*, *erin1705*, Ericsfae, *kezsarg*, AlphaSprout, artzannie25, Loftin, TheLadyKT, ncmiss12, ILoveVikings, *livesimple*, *LostInSpace33*, *Vilann*, *MyLoverEric*, *Loving the Viking*, Vampsexual, and Megan Consoer.**

***** Thanks to Kelly since you are an Anon reader, I'll thank you here. Your kind words mean a lot to me thank you so very much for them ;) -...-...- Club Eric, thank you as well… Stay tuned, LOL ;) –Viktoria *****

***** Love to Vilannh, my twin bitty... Happy Birthday! ;) *** Not Beta'd mistakes = mine or FF**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball/HBO has TrueBlood. Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Time for a **_**Change**_

**Chapter 30**

**.**

**SPOV**

After dinner with Amelia and Alcide, I called Eric to come and get me from Gran's house. I was happy that I was actually going to spend some quality time with him... until he parked himself in his office. With the new regime he's been extra busy tending to Victor Madden. I only saw him after Fangtasia would close. He'd either be pissed off not wanting to talk or just crazy with lust (and there wasn't any conversation happening then). The Bond was the only thing letting me know what he was going through… he never said a word to me about what was really going on. I guessed it was only 'cause he didn't want to worry me more than I already was.

Tonight he was more stressed than usual. Eric's usual cool was falling by the way side and it was scaring the piss outta me. Still I didn't ask him what was going on. I knew I'd just get the usual blow off. Instead I immediately went to run a bath for us. After I was done making the bathroom as relaxing as I could I went into his office and watched him as he looked over some paper work.

"Eric?" I called out when he didn't look at me.

"Yes, my Love." He replied still not looking at me. Frustrated with the emotional distance I've been getting from him lately I walked over to him and stood next to him. He swiveled in his chair to face me.

"Do you realize that you're worrying me more by being so far away? Talk to me, please." I said as I put a hand on his cheek. Looking into his eyes I saw… if only for a split second _fear_ and felt it through the Bond as well. He pulled me into him hugging me tightly inhaling my scent. I let him do what he needed to and ran my hands through his silky hair, then resting my cheek on the crown of his head waiting for him to gather his thoughts. When he didn't answer I sighed and said "Come with me… you need to relax."

"No, this is perfect." He whispered into my breasts gripping me tighter. He pulled away a moment later opening my robe then running his hands over my breast down to my hips. After his eyes roved over my body he pulled me back to him placing a lingering kiss on my belly. He moved me to sit me on the edge of his desk. I followed his lead and sat myself down as his hands continued to explore my body. My anxiety spiked with the way he was acting, it was almost like he was memorizing my body, like he knew he was about to lose me. "Are you sure I'm the one that needs to relax?" He asked looking up to me with a wicked grin.

I laughed nervously as he sat back in his chair pulling it closer to me. He caressed my thighs with his lips and tongue while picking up my legs to gently set them over his shoulders. He kissed my left ankle and made his way up leg to the inside of my thigh and licked and nuzzled at my femoral artery. With each nip of his fangs my back arched in want. I Propped myself up on my elbows and watched him. I missed this gentle side of him. He slid two fingers into me stroking me in a regular slow rhythm, he brought his lips to my lily and started to suck and nip at my soft spot. I moaned and he sped up his fingers. Both my head and eyes rolled to the back of my head it was just such an intense feeling both of our emotions feeding each other's… his stress, my anxiety, his lust, my lust, his love, my love. That plus the feel of his ice cold tongue on my clit, swirling and flicking with abandon. He kept up with the teasing and stroking while he moved down to my thigh and bit I screamed his name and gripped my hands into his hair as I came. When I gathered myself I continued to watch him as he licked his marks then cleaned my lily. While drinking in all of me he let out a long exaggerated moan then repeated the process with his fingers. "You taste better and better everyday my love." He said with his closed and a blissful smile.

I smiled while I stood pulling him to his feet then walked him towards the bath. Kissing every inch of his chest that I could reach I untied his pajama bottoms and let them fall. After checking that the temperature was still good I got into the bath pulling him in with me. I sat bringing his back against my breast and reached for a loofah lathering it up then proceeded to wash his chest. Kissing and nibbling at his ear he finally relaxed.

"Eric you need to tell me what is going on. I've been patient with you, but now I'm going crazy with not knowing." I pleaded. Watching his facial expressions from his profile, he closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath.

"I just don't know what they are up to, Sookie. Madden seems like he is on the up and up. But as you know I have not survived this long trusting what I see on the surface." He replied.

"So what do you _think_ he is up to?" I asked.

"He is paying much attention to auditing Fangtasia. I think he… maybe the King… is looking for ways to discredit me in some way. I _think_ that you are the reason for the Kings greed and him taking over our states." He said while anger and disgust filled the Bond.

"Eric, you are giving me way too much credit." I said dryly. "If they have been spying on us, then they know that there is no way in hell I'd be cooperative after hurting you or doing anything to you for that matter." I finished.

"That's what worries me, my love." He said with a chuckle taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"…And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked captiously. He answered by turning his head to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I laughed at him "Whatever Eric. Nothing will happen to you or me. I don't plan on ever being separated from you. Not as long as I can help it." I said bringing my light into the palm of hand.

"Mmmm my feisty Fairy." He said pulling me onto him to straddle him then pushed into me holding me at my hips moving me up and down onto him.

"Bite me Eric." I moaned.

"With pleasure, my lo…" he started then stopped looking into my mouth.

"What?" I asked as he undid my bun pulling my hair away to look at my ears. With the worried look on his face I jumped up and practically teleported to the mirror. Looking at myself I found that my teeth were just a hair sharper and my ears were pointier, but not quite like a fairy's just yet. "Oh shit." I breathed. "I have to call Claudine." I said running to my phone since she wasn't due to visit for a couple of days. "Claudine! Really need to talk to you, NOW!" I said into the phone in a rush.

Pacing the floor naked and dripping wet Eric wrapped me up in a towel. "Thanks Honey." I paused looking into his eyes. "You don't feel any different towards me do you?" I asked worried about how things with my Spark were progressing.

"No." he said with a relieved smile rubbing my arms up and down to comfort me. I stretched up on my toes to kiss him while he bent to meet me.

I didn't hear from Claudine that night and the next day I was just more stressed now that Eric was resting and not here to help me stay calm. I needed to stay busy so I did the only thing I could think of… I called Sam.

"Merlotte's." he answered.

"Sam, hey it's Sookie." I said.

"Well hey stranger! Nice to _finally_ hear from you." he teased.

"Sorry Sam I know I've been a shitty friend to you lately, but I've had a lot on my plate. As it happens I have too much spare time right now. You need a waitress today?

"Sure Sook, I could always use your help… but I'd love to have your company also. I heard about all that's been going on with you from Amelia. Sorry about Tray." He replied.

"Awe thanks, Sam." I said. My heart hurt when I realized how much I missed seeing and talking to him. He was always a good friend to me.

"When can you get here?" he asked.

"Give me a half hour." I said and hung up before he could reply. Damnit! Stress has given me the phone manners of a Vampire. I chuckled and went to my closet to get myself dressed in black shorts and white Merlotte's top, then into the bathroom to put on some mascara and lip gloss. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail in the center of the back of my head making sure my ears were covered. I went to write Eric a note leaving it in his office and then went back to kiss him leaving my lip print on his forehead. Centering myself I thought of Sam's office and with a _pop! _I was standing in front of him.

"What the hell!" Sam yelped.

"Catching flies Sam…" I chuckled.

"Well, well… I guess your friend left some things out. How the hell did you do that Sookie?" he asked and I smiled at his shocked expression.

"Do I look different to you?" I asked instead of answer him. His eye brows furrowed taking me in.

"You look the same to me." he replied leaning back in his rickety old chair. I took my hair down and showed him my ears. His eyes widened. "You telling me you're a Fairy?" he asked in awe.

"Yup, what about the teeth?" I said smiling with a wide smile.

"Well they look a little longer, but not much different." He said standing taking a closer look. "Well, shit you weren't kidding about your plate. When did you find all this out, Sook?" he asked.

I told him all about Niall and everything I've been through since I last saw him. It was such a comfort to talk to someone else about everything that has happened to me, more so with a person who was completely unaffected by all the changes and a little less bias to my situation. After catching Sam up with everything we both set out to the bar. I said hello to Holly and Arlene and we all got ready for the dinner rush. I kept catching glimpses of Holly starting at me. Being respectful of her privacy I stayed out of her head. She was aware of the Supernatural community so I'm sure she noticed the changes in me. I decided I'd pull her into the bathroom to talk to her later.

Just before sunset I felt Eric rise. I sent him love through the Bond so he knew right away I was fine until he was able to find my note. A minute later my cell rang. I held it up to Sam as I made my way to his office to take the call. Eric wasn't very happy that I left the house without protection and I reassured him that I didn't need it anymore. He told me he was needed at Fangtasia and Eric being Eric he said he was going to send a Vampire to watch out for me during my shift. I conceded and after hanging up with him went back out to my tables.

Two hours later Heidi walked in and stopped at the door looking for me I assumed. I wondered for a minute why Eric would send her. He did tell me that she swore her fealty to him, but she was still technically a Nevada Vampire.

"Hi! Heidi right?" I greeted as I walked up to her. She nodded in reply with a deep bow from the waist. Everyone in the place stopped talking or what they were doing to gape at me and the Vampire. "Ah… you don't have to do that Heidi." I whispered so only she could hear.

"You are the Mate of my Sheriff. Not only is it necessary to show you respect. He spared my life, so I give it willingly." She said with a slight accent.

"Okay..." I drawled "…but really you don't have to do that with me. I don't expect you too." That got me a beautiful smile from her "Well come on let me show you to a table, or would you prefer the bar?" I asked. She scoped out the room and nodded to a seat at the end of the bar that had a good vantage point to the entire bar and both entrances. "Can I get you a TrueBlood?" I asked as she sat.

"Yes, thank you." she replied. I turned on my heels to get her one.

So for the next couple of hours I worked while she watched everything and everyone in the bar. I kinda liked her. She was like a sentinel. I looked towards the door when I heard the cow bell clang to find an unfamiliar Vampire standing in the doorway. I looked over at Heidi and she wasn't where she was sitting. When I looked back to the Vampire at the door I saw why. She was kneeling in front of him. Then she rose and without a backwards glance she left the bar. The new Vampire was eyeing me curiously while I took him in. He was about 6 feet tall, with jet black hair parted down the middle and pulled back tightly to the nape of his neck. He was wearing black leather pants and a shiny tux jacket with no shirt and a black cape. Which he removed with a flourish, it made him look like a Matador taunting a bull.

"Ole." I said to him jokingly as I approached him.

"Miss Stackhouse." He greeted me with a thick Spanish accent.

"Mrs. Northman." I corrected pointedly. Even though I wasn't legally married to Eric I still wanted this guy to know where I stood right away. I had a bad feeling about him. He chuckled with an amused look on his face "And you are?" I asked even though it was clear to me who he was.

"I am King Felipe de Castro." He said putting his cape on his arm and slightly bowing his head to me.

"You're here without protection?" I asked suspiciously. What I was thinking was… Where the hell is Eric? I probed the Bond and he was irritated but that was no different from the last time I checked. I started to worry wondering if he knew what was going on. Then I got a surge of anger from him. It about knocked me off my feet. He then shut his side of the Bond off from me. Keeping myself composed I looked at the King.

"A Vampire such as I, am in no need of protection." He scoffed. I took everything I had not to roll my eyes at him.

"Well have a seat, I'll get you a blood." I said waving him to a booth.

"I wonder if I might have a moment of your time." He said as he sat.

"Well I'm working, so you'll have to wait." I said. Anger crossed his face. I didn't give a shit he wasn't my King. Plus I wanted Eric here. I went back into the kitchen looking out to keep an eye on the King while I tried to call Eric. He didn't answer. "Shit!" I cursed snapping my phone shut after trying a few more times. I couldn't feel him. I started to center myself to teleport myself to Fangtasia when I got a call from Pam.

'_Sookie are you alright?' _she asked.

"Why can't I feel Eric? Is he alright?" I whispered into the phone.

'_He's fine, though extremely pissed. Victor is not allowing him to contact you. He doesn't want his anger affecting you.' _she replied.

"Felipe is here and he sent Heidi away. I'm coming to Fangtasia." I said.

"_No stay there. They are up to something find out as much as you can." _She said quickly and hung up. I got myself together and made my way back out dropping off a blood to the King. After making a few rounds and making sure everyone was okay. I nodded to Sam and sat across from Felipe.

"So what can I do for you your Majesty?" I asked.

"I would like to get to know you better." He said leering at me.

"Well, what do you _NOT _already know about me that I can help you with?" I asked facetiously. I suddenly got very dizzy and felt a cold sweat cover the back of my neck.

"You are very amusing, Miss Stackhouse." He said as his nostrils flared "What I know about you is a widely known thing after the summit in Rhodes and smelling you now I suspect that you are more than human. Dare I say you smell enchantingly of Fairy." He said leaning into me taking in a huge inhalation. Sam started to approach as I leaned away at the same time waving him off.

"You behave yourself your Majesty, I'm a married woman." I said my head spinning faster now and my ears started to ring loudly. He laughed and said something else, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I closed my eyes tight and the ringing in my ears finally stopped.

"Are you well Miss Stackhouse?" he asked. I opened my eyes to find him sitting next to me with glazed over eyes and his fangs down.

"I'm fine…" I said pushing him away. As I did I passed out.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh what an evil author I am leaving you like this ;) LOL… PLEASE REVIEW to tell me what you think of this chapter ;) **

**While I appreciate all the reader support of alerting/adding me and my stories to your favorites lists… REVIEWS are really the only payment that you as Readers can give us Authors on FanFiction… your feedback really do help us keep ya'll entertained, so please, please share your thoughts with us as we share our imaginations with you. I'm positive I speak for all authors… so share the wealth my darling readers ;)**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know ;) **

***** Hate comments are reserved for those who actually **_**review**_** chapters… if you are one of those who only review a story to say you don't like it and **_**NOT**_** when you actually like something… then please don't waste your time on my behalf. *****

**;) -Viktoria**


	31. Choosing Sides

**A/N: I'm going the opposite with time for this Story: 1 week in fearun = 30 minutes in the Earth realm, so even though Sookie has been gone a week it's only been a half hour for Eric. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter I can't say it enough ya'll are so very, very awesome! Vilann, ILoveVikings, erin1705, MyLoverEric25, suzyq59, LostInSpace33, AudraLeeony, SVMReaderCH, Jenni Gypsy7700, Lina0504, VAlady, ncmiss12, TheLadyKT, desireecarbenell, Ericsfae, Loving the Viking, nordiclover, ChickiesMom, Toni9536, livesimple, ebm1, artzannie25, evedarling84, AlphaSprout, and Loftin… **

***** Club Eric… I don't want to give away anything for the other readers Hun… but there will be some unpleasantness going on you might want to skip this chapter :( … *****

***** Special thanks to Vilann *** Not Beta'd mistakes = mine or FF *****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball/HBO has TrueBlood. Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Choosing Sides**

**Chapter 31**

**EPOV**

As I neared Fangtasia, I was upset to feel Pam still here when I asked her to see to Sookie. She met me at the door as I entered.

"Master, Victor awaits you in your office." She said in her bored tone.

"Shouldn't you be with Sookie?" I asked as I past her.

"Yes, my apologies Master, you were… _overruled_." She replied this time in a clipped tone. Holding in my ire I entered my office.

"Ah Sheriff, good you are here. Let us get started shall we?" Victor said pleasantly.

"Will Pam be required this evening? She is needed elsewhere." I said to him calmly.

"Yes… all of your area Vampires must be present tonight." He said as he sat. I sat as well waiting for him to continue. He didn't.

"One of my retinue is always with Sookie. Pam is the usual." I said.

"Really a second… used as a baby sitter?" He asked genuinely curious. I did not answer. "Of course she is more than a Mate is she not? A very impressive Asset to your area." He said eyeing me possible for a reaction. "Send…" He started gesturing his hand in the air "...Heidi." He finished. I internally smiled at his choice. The ruse of Pam and her fighting worked well.

A few hours later after going over the same ledgers twice over now, I intermittently checked the Bond to see how Sookie was this evening. I was losing my patience with this ridiculous task. I am certainly not happy with this new regime. It is so obvious that they are wasting my time and keeping me here, combing over every detail of the ledgers. Sophie-Anne loved to suck all of the Sheriffs dry especially after Katrina, but for the most part she did not bother with us. I have grown accustomed to my freedom in my little piece of Louisiana. This added irritation now with Madden and de Castro is making my hand itch for a stake. Suddenly a burst of worry surged through to me from Sookie. I rose from my chair as Victor eyed me curiously.

"Excuse me Victor, I must call my Mate." I said.

"Really Northman, Heidi is with her and she has not alerted us of trouble. She is fine." Victor said impatiently. Anger surged through me at being debased by this piece of shit. I shut off my side of the Bond so that I do not worry Sookie anymore than she already is.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**PPOV**

I sat in my office pretending to listen to music on this interesting little music player called an _iPod_… what I was really listening to was Victor and Eric's conversation in his office. After the takeover we had our offices fashioned with listening devices. When I felt Eric's anger fill me I knew what I needed to do. I rose to leave my office and was abruptly stopped by the dumb hunk of brain dead guarding me.

"I need to feed." I said dryly.

"Maybe I can join you." he said attempting to be seductive while running his fingers down my throat and into my cleavage. My fangs shot out as I gently took his hand away cradling it in mine.

"You're not my type." I said while I twisted his wrist, breaking it, and bringing him to his knees.

"Ahh! You stupid bitch!" he hissed.

"Bitch… yes… Stupid that would be you." I said sauntering off to find Eliza to feed from. I pulled her into the store room to make it look like I was going to feed from her and took that opportunity to call Sookie.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**EPOV**

After Pam sent me a tentative calm through the Bond I assumed that Sookie was okay. I relaxed a bit feeling the same calm from Sookie, but I kept my attention tuned to her. With my patience quickly dissolving I felt a flush of panic from Sookie then suddenly she was gone. I could not feel her at all in the Bond. I shot out of my office to get to the Shifter's bar, but was immediately silvered by two Vampires who were equal to me in stature. Victor walks out of my office shaking his head.

"Take him down stairs and lock him up. Get all the humans out of the club. If any of his Vampires interfere kill them." He ordered the two. "I do apologize for this Northman, but it is necessary. I assure you I am just following orders." He said as the two hauled me off.

...

A few minutes later Victor walks down the stairs. "You two go out to the club and assist the others in keeping everything sane. Do not let anyone leave I will deal with Northman." He said. The two nodded and left.

"So this was the plan all along Madden… kill me and take my Mate?" I seethed.

"Not mine, Northman, Felipe's. An unfortunate situation has occurred... it seems Miss Stackhouse has disappeared. The King was not happy about that. He ordered me to stake you, but…" He paused looking at me. "...you wouldn't happen to know where she is?" he asked. Rage seared through me. I could not believe this fucking moron was actually asking me this. I was wondering the same thing where the fuck was she and why can't I feel her?

"She is surely dead, since I can no longer feel her through the Bond." I reply.

"I do not think she is… I was told she simply vanished as she spoke with the King. I too find myself troubled by this. I was hoping that you and your Mate would assist me in ridding us of that imbecile." He said as he continued his pacing with a disturbing frown. This sparked my interest.

"What are you saying Madden?" I asked genuinely curious at what his game was.

"You and your Mate have been an interest to me since the takeover was planned. I'll have you know that it was in fact my idea, but of course Felipe takes the credit. I grow tired of taking orders from that pompous ass. I know from all the Intel I have on you that you do not wish to rule. I want to be king. I will let you go if you kill Felipe, then swear your fealty to me as your King." He replies.

"Why would you expect me to trust you, if you would go against your own King?" I am no fool this could easily be ruse to end me for treason, considering they need good cause to kill me.

"He is nothing but a spoiled child. He is also running Nevada's finances into the ground not only that, he keeps his rule by blackmail or just pure fear. We've lost many Vampires due to this… Heidi being one of them." He says. My eyes slightly widen and he catches it before I am able to compose myself. With a knowing grin he continues "Yes, I know she has sworn fealty to you. Not to worry she did not do it from my urging… she has in fact given it freely. She is how I know of your Mate's disappearance." I didn't say anything while I thought of all this new information so he continued again "Will you stand at my side Viking?"

"Yes." I agreed. If this was a trap then both he and I can share stakes.

"Delightful." He said with an evil smile. "Is there a way out of here that won't bring us past the others?" He asked as he put gloves on to free me from the silver. Once he was through he handed me a bag of blood to heal from the burns.

"This way…" I say as I pressed the false door that led to a tunnel that took us a few blocks away. There was also a cache of weapons I favored for battle… I quickly grabbed a broad sword and Victor, then pinned him to the wall with my sword at his throat. "Victor… I am giving you my trust which I _Do. Not. Do._ fuck me over and I will end you." I say to him menacingly.

"I hold you in high esteem and I've always admired your ethic which is very rare for a Vampire. I also know better than to cross you Viking. Do you really think you'd still be alive? If it were not for my influence in the planning you and your Vampires would have perished with the rest and your Mate would be in Nevada now as the Kings pet. I need you both, I will not betray you." He says steely. I let him go and continue to make my way down the corridor as he follows.

"Do you have a plan?" I ask as we approached the Shifter's bar. My plan was to kill anyone that got in my way from me finding out what happen to Sookie.

"I always have a plan Viking and I'm certain you are clever enough to play along. The King maybe useless but he's no fool. I will need to put you in silver again." He replies I turn on him with my sword. With a chuckle he pulls the silver chain up to show me it easily breaks apart. Once we arrived at the bar, the King was pacing in the parking lot behind the bar.

"Ah… Victor. It is about time you got here, but why is the Sheriff here?" he asked.

"We have been made aware of the Telepaths disappearance your Majesty. Who better to find her than her Bonded Mate?" Victor replies.

"Yes, yes… well get to it Northman." He says as he impatiently waves his hands in the air.

"As I told Victor I cannot find her, our Bond has been broken." I say.

"Por el amor de foll! ¿De qué mierda eres tú para mí?" The King spat as he walked towards me pulling a silver stake from his coat pocket. "End him Victor." He said throwing the stake to Victor. (For fucks sakes! what fucking good are you to me?)

"Do not be impetuous Majesty, we need her." Victor implored handing the stake back to the King. "Since he claims he cannot find her I'm sure there are ways you can think of to get him to cooperate. I'm sure his pain will bring her out of hiding. I do not believe for a minute that their Bond has been broken." He says. The King takes the stake back hesitantly while considering Victor's words.

"Victor, Victor… you disappoint me." he says as he stabbed the stake in Victor's back. As Victor collapses I break through the chains only to be roped by a thick chain of silver. As I yanked the chain to get loose, Felipe held my own sword at my throat halting my actions. Then said "So glad you could make it I knew this maricón (fag) was plotting against me." too I assume the Shifter since it was he I smelt behind me while the King kicked Victor. I couldn't believe he was helping Felipe. Then again he always did have a thing for Sookie.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

My head felt like an anvil dropped on it and my mouth was dry as hell. I started to stir when I heard Claudine's voice in my head.

'_Sookie get up…'_

"Wha… Claudine. What's going on?"I mumbled. I suddenly realized that I could _'hear' _her.

'_You must get up... It is imperative… Your Viking needs you...' _she urged.

"Eric? Claudine how…"I started confused.

'_Now Sookie… get up now!' _she screamed in my head making it hurt worse. My eyes shot open to find her an inch away from my face.

"Ah, Child you are finally awake." Niall said. She pulled back standing as he came into view with a woman following behind him. She was carrying a tray of fruit that was lit up yellow and a _literally_ sparkling jug of water. I closed my eyes to stop my head from spinning then struggling to get to my feet and get my bearings.

"Someone better tell me what the hell is going on here." I said weakly. Claudine pushed me back down into the bed and sat in front of me so her back was to Niall.

"Have something to eat and drink, my Child. Your body has been through much." He continued. I looked at Claudine 'cause her hand closed tightly around mine. Her eyes looked frightened, but she didn't say anything to me in either way.

"I'm not hungry Niall." I paused taking in the room I was in… which wasn't Merlotte's or my house. "Where the hell am I?" I asked looking in between Niall and Claudine. He nodded to the woman and she left the room with a bow. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on!" I demanded.

"Your Spark has been ignited fully, Child. That disgusting Vampire you were with was just about to attack you, so I had Claudine bring you to Faerun." He replied.

"What! How long have I been out?" I asked him.

"A week." was his reply.

"That long! I have to get back, now! Claudine said Eric was in trouble." I said as I looked between her and Niall.

"I am afraid I cannot let you leave. That Vampire was proof that you are no longer safe in the earth realm since you insist on surrounding yourself by the undead. You will be committing suicide continuing to do so." Niall said. I ignored him and turned to Claudine.

"Claudine, help me please… will you get me back? You know Eric won't hurt me and you said he needed me." I pleaded with her.

"Of course, Sookie…" She started to get up while she continued to say "Don't worry it hasn't been tha…"

"Claudine!" he barked silencing her "You will do no such thing or there will be consequences. Leave us." Niall seethed.

She bowed her head and whispered "I'm sorry Sookie." as she turned to leave.

"No! Don't leave me." I said grabbing on to her hand. "You can't keep me here!" I screamed at him.

"Ah, but I can my Child… you are not strong enough to leave on your own." He said with an arrogant smirk. The sight of it blew my cool through the roof. I was so pissed off at this asshole I was vibrating with rage. My entire body lit up as Niall backed away.

"You threaten me… you threaten my Claudine… I know you are aware that Eric is in trouble and you ignore my pleas to help him. Who. The. Fuck. Do you think you are messing with? I told you Niall not to FUCK with me!" I yelled as I threw everything I had at him. It hit some sort of barrier, but it still pushed him backwards. His eyes widened in shock and I heard Claudine gasp. I gathered my light back and threw more at him and he stumbled further back.

"Sookie, Please… I only wish to keep you safe. I know you and you will only put yourself in danger if you return." He said.

"Bullshit! If you think for one second I'll stay here while my Mate is danger you are so very, very, wrong Niall… you obviously don't know me very well if you think that I'd chose my safety over his life." I continued throwing another ball of light at him. After he stumbled again he threw his light back at me. It momentarily stunned me, but I immediately felt stronger as my body absorbed his light. I pulled it back out my entire body was glowing brightly as I held a beach ball sized orb between my hands. Niall stood still in shock and a wicked grin spread across my face when he lifted his hands in surrender. "Claudine and I are leaving now. If you even think about doing anything to punish her I will fucking kill you! _That_ is not a threat, Niall… you can bet your delicious fairy blood on it…" I spat. With an enraged look on his face and a _pop! _hewas gone.

"Oh Sookie, I'm not sure that was the wisest thing to do." Claudine said with a shaky voice.

"I don't care. He can't hurt me you saw it. He's afraid of me, if tries anything else to me or you I will kill him I swear it. Are you going to help me get back home or not?" I said.

"Yes, but I don't know what I'll be taking you back to. Niall has been watching you and somehow knows of what is going to happen. I overheard him discussing your Viking's end with someone." She said.

"Well then get a move on it!" I snapped. She sighed taking me into her arms.

We popped into Merlotte's which was closed. The light in back hall to Sam's office was on so I went back to find him. He wasn't there. As I turned to leave I got a glimpse of feet sticking out from the side of his desk. Damn fairy vision is awesome! I randomly thought while I rushed to see who it was.

"Sam!" I whispered as I knelt down to him. There was a gaping hole in his throat and he was almost drained and barely alive. "Oh shit, Sam!" I cried tears falling down my face.

"Sookie…" Claudine said softly putting a comforting hand on my shoulder "…go your Viking needs you, I will see to Sam. Be careful my dear, Cousin."

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EPOV**

"Do not kill him… You promised that to me." I heard from behind me which was a familiar voice, but not that of the Shifter's. The King shrugged pulling the sword from my throat after more chains were used to subdue me.

"Tie up this pedazo de mierda traidor, I have not ended him. I thought you might like that privilege as well. After all he was the one who staked your Queen. Adios, I will leave you to your fun." The King said as he turned to leave. (piece of shit traitor)

"Your Majesty before you leave, I'd like to thank you for this opportunity to get my revenge." Andre said as he pulled the stake out of Victor's back and throwing it at the Kings hand holding my sword. He dropped the sword and hissed as he pulled the stake out Andre quickly wrapped him up in Silver. That little fucker was fast.

"Te voy a matar, hijo de puta!" Felipe spat at Andre (I'll kill you, motherfucker!)

"That will be interesting to see as how you are chained up you fucking idiot!" Andre snarked as a devious grin spreads across his face.

"Release me Andre. Victor was not the one to end Sophie-Anne he was in Shreveport." I say to him.

"Fuck you Viking… you betrayed my and _your_ Queen by choosing to side with this prick. You all will die tonight, but not before I have some fun with all of you!" he replied as he moved to tie up Victor.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**SPOV**

Nodding to Claudine I heard someone yelling at Eric. I still felt a little disoriented and tried to probe the Bond. I still couldn't feel him so I assumed he was still blocking himself from me, then I stopped short cause I couldn't feel him at all… not even the buzz I got while he was at rest. I snuck up to the window in Sam's office to get a look at what I was dealing with. I saw Eric kneeling and two other bodies lying on the ground they were all wrapped in silver. I was shocked to see Andre get up and start pacing in front of them swinging that huge sword Eric loves so much through the air. I centered myself and teleported to the front of the bar to sneak around to the back. While I crept closer to them Andre paused. I was worried he caught my scent until he continued to speak. I looked around to see what I could use to kill him and how I'd go about doing just that… my light didn't actually kill Vampires, but it did certainly give me an edge.

"So who should I kill first..." he taunted. "The Mastermind…" he said stabbing the blade into Victor's stomach, mine twisted as I heard Victor's groan of pain. "The Greedy fucker who is the reason my Maker is finally dead…" he said swinging the sword over his head and slicing through Felipe's right shoulder almost cutting through his entire torso, then he continued "…or…" while he put his foot against Felipe's chest pulling the sword from him. As I watched him deal with Felipe I saw it the stake laying on the ground next to him "…the real traitor…" he said as he slowly sliced into Eric's throat.

"Hey! Can I play?" I yelled out to stop him from taking Eric's head off. He quickly pulled the sword away from Eric to face me.

"Sookie! So you aren't dead. That's great! Too bad about your slut of a cousin, I really wanted to be the one to kill her. Now I can just picture her face while I kill you." He said excitedly. This fucker was more bat shit crazy than his mama.

"Well, come and get me." I said with a smile as I pull my light into my hand. I threw it as he charged me. That little fucker was fast he dodged my light and was instantly in front of me. Dropping the sword he wrapped both hands around my throat.

"I want to see your life slowly leave you." he growled out as he squeezed his hands tighter. I let my light surround me and let it surge to get him off me.

When he was dazed I pulled my light into my hand again and this time hit him with it. I then ran to the stake picking it up. I pulled another ball out of me and slowly approached him. I threw it at him and his body seized at the contact. I knew that was mean, but I didn't want that asshole getting up… better to be safe than sorry. I've seen those horror movies where you think you've gotten the scary killer beat, then when you least expect it he jumps up at the last minute. Without wasting any more time I straddled him and shoved the stake into his chest. He exploded once I pierced his heart. I was disgusted when his blood and gore flew all over me.

"Claudine, bring Sam out here!" I yelled running to Eric removing the silver chains. I opened his mouth while I bit into my wrist, then I brought it to his lips and let it drip down. "Please, baby wake up… please be okay." I begged while tears fell down my face. I wasn't a Vampire I didn't know if my blood would heal him as fast, but shit I did have enough of his blood in me that should work right? With a _pop!_ Claudine suddenly appeared setting Sam down a few feet away.

"Sookie I know you trust your Viking with your life, but I'm not so trusting. I must leave before he comes too." She said.

"Don't go back to Faerun or too Claude's… go to Gran's. Amelia has the place warded and be sure she adds Niall to the list baddie's." I said to her still coaxing my blood into Eric.

"Thank you, Cousin." She said before she popped away.

Eric finally stirred and latched on to my wrist taking deep pulls off of it. "Slow down honey… you don't want to drain me do you?" I chuckled nervously. His eyes shot open and pulled away "You need more." I said putting my wrist back to his lips "Just pay attention to what you are doing, okay." When he pulled away the second time I was a little light headed and exhausted. I used a lot of power tonight and now I was a couple pints short of blood. I crawled over to Sam to inspect his wounds while Eric took in the scene before him. The hole in Sam's throat was smaller and no longer oozing blood, but he was still unconscious "Eric, help Sam… give him blood from one of them." I said weakly.

"You first." he said picking Felipe up and bringing him over to us.

"No, Sam." I said. He sighed and shook his head. "Is he still alive?" I asked gesturing to Felipe.

"He's a Vampire, Sookie." He deadpanned.

"Don't be a smart ass Eric, you know what I mean." I said with a tired chuckle.

"He won't be for long. Are you well enough to get Victor untied?" he asked as he worked to get blood into Sam.

"Why the hell would you want me to get Victor untied? And he's less messed up than Felipe shouldn't you give Sam his blood?" I asked.

"Victor is on our side Sookie, it's a long story and I will explain everything later." I said.

"You better, buddy… no more leaving me out of the loop. You need to start trusting me more Eric. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. If I haven't proven that to you tonight, then we are going to have major marital problems." I said with a mock scowl. He smiled his breathtakingly beautiful smile and stopped what he was doing to take my face into his hands.

"You were amazing tonight, my Love. I will never again doubt what you are capable of handling." He said then he kissed me. "The Shifter has had enough. What should I do with him?" he asked after pulling away from me.

"Sam?" I said struggling to get to my feet. Eric helped me up and walked me over to him. I knelt and brushed my hand against his cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Sook" he said with a cough then grimaced at the pain it caused "I'm glad your back. I about lost my mind when you blinked outta sight." he said weakly.

"I'm fine Sam. I'm so glad you're alive." I said to him then to Eric I said "Put him in his trailer. The key is under that planter right there." gesturing to the pot. While Eric carried Sam into his trailer I set on freeing Victor. I chuckled as I looked up and saw Eric standing at the threshold of Sam's door while carrying him bridal style. "Sam you gotta invite Eric in." I hollered as I continued to un-wrap Victor. As soon as the last length of chain was taken from his skin his eyes shot open. I jumped back pulling my light into my hand.

"I don't suppose you could offer me some blood?" he said with a shaky laugh.

"Not likely, you are just going to have to heal the old fashioned way… or you can take what's left of Felipe." I said dryly.

"I'd rather be staked than have that bastards blood in me." he scoffed.

"Suit yourself." I shrugged watching Eric pull the stake from Andre's remains.

"Well, your Majesty… I'm sure you would like to do the honors." Eric said to Victor. I quirked my eyebrow at him while Victor took the stake from him with the bright smile he favored. Then walking over to Felipe… the _former_ King of Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas was finally dead after Victor brought the stake down on to his chest.

"You have sooooo much explaining to do, buddy." I said to Eric. He chuckled pulling me into his arms.

"Heidi make everyone essential aware that Felipe has perished. I am taking control of the crown and take care of the nonessentials, will you dear. Ah… also clean up is needed at Merlotte's immediately." Victor said into his phone then hanging up. "Thank you again Northman, we will speak again tomorrow evening." He said to Eric with a deep bow from the waist.

"Your Majesty." Eric said with a bow of his own then turned to me "Let's go, my Love." He said picking me up

"Take me to Gran's we need a shower ASAP." I said holding him tight as he shot us both in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: *Sigh* This chapter was **_**so**_** hard to write! I'm not sure about it… I promised excitement and I hope I pulled it off…. PLEASE REVIEW… to let me know if I succeeded or **_**not**_** ;)**

**So this chapter ends Books 8 and 9… I'm starting on Book 10 and 11… Stay tuned ;) –Viktoria.**


	32. Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! I LOVE you all so very much for taking the time to say thanks for me keeping you entertained! Megan Consoer, vilannh, erin1705, nordiclover, Lizaannek, ncmiss12, LostInSpace33, Ericsfae, VAlady, melissacl, TheLadyKT, Vitzy, Loftin, AudraLeeony, MyLoverEric25, livesimple, Loving the Viking, *ILoveVikings*, artzannie25, IkeaGoddess, suzyq59, desireecarbenell, and AlphaSprout.**

**I also wrote a new AH story if you haven't read it yet check it out... I might continue with it, but there's not much of a demand for it so maybe I'll just write a end EPOV and PM it to those of you who did review it. I kinda feel like the story wasn't really complete. ;) -Viktoria**

***** Special thanks to Vilann *** Not Beta'd mistakes = mine or FF *****

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVM character's the Brilliant Charlaine Harris does and Alan Ball/HBO has TrueBlood. Please don't sue, I have no money I'm not making any money on this and I'm just bored and kinda just mixing it up ;)**

**Rated M for Adult Content**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 32**

**.**

**EPOV**

I watched as Andre sank my blade into Victor's gut. If it was to be my last night of my existence I wanted to spend it with her. I closed my eyes and thought of my Sookie. I believe that no matter where she is, in the end we will always be together. Thinking back on all we have been through and what she has been to me… my Lover, my Wife, my Mate, and tonight unwittingly to me she will become my Savior.

Being brought back from my near final death… my instincts took over as I came to feeling my _Everything_ inside me, giving me her life force and healing me. Like a starving man I took deep pulls of the delicious tonic that was Sookie. Another part of me was fighting that natural instinct which has been ingrained in all living things since the beginning of time and in _me_ for over 1,000 years; _feed to survive_. Then her sweet voice sounded in my head. My eyes shot open at the reality of what I was doing. I quickly pulled away, she then pleaded with me to take more. She was right I needed more.

After I was well enough to stop I pulled away I kissed her with gratitude then stood to take in the scene before me. The Shifter's and Felipe's bodies near death were lying haphazardly about. Andre's remains were the most surprising to see. Sookie did that when 3 very strong and old Vampires couldn't. When she asked me to get blood to the Shifter, my selfish nature wanted to heal her first even if meant feeding another Vampire's blood to her to do it. I wasn't at all surprised when she refused and insisted that the Shifter be first. She has proven to me yet again that she is the most caring and selfless creature I've come across in my entire existence.

Once everything was all well and done I flew her back to the old farmhouse. Upon entering she was nearly tackled by the Witch, who was leaking profusely. I looked at her in confusion. She was smiling, laughing, and yet she was leaking. Humans are so strange. I will never get used to the roller coaster that is their emotions even after sharing them with Sookie.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

"Oh Goddess!" Amelia breathed her already swollen and bloodshot eyes began to tear again "SOOKIE!" she cried as she ran at me almost knocking me to the ground. "Oh Sookie… thank the Goddess… your still, alive! I mean Claudine told me over and over that you were, but I just couldn't believe it. I was worried sick about you when Sam called to tell me you went missing and asked if you were here." She babbled in between laughing and crying. While she spoke I took in all the expressions of everyone I loved here with me now. Alcide stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders in a comforting way with a huge smile on his face, Claudine looked scared shitless, and Eric looked confused. I laughed out loud.

"Amelia, I'm fine it's okay sweetie. There's no need for these." I said as I wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry… I know ya'll have been worried about me, but I am beat. Eric and I need a shower and rest." I said as Amelia gripped my hands tighter. "Amelia, we have all day tomorrow. Okay?" I said tired. She sniffled with a nod. "Claudine you stay here, unless you think you'll be safe with Claude?"

"I will be fine Cousin, do not worry about me. I must be with my brother, I am a bit worried about Niall. Everything will be fine as long as I'm with Claude." She replied with a confident smile. I nodded then with a _pop! _she was gone. I looked back at Eric and he smiled taking my hand leading me to my old room.

I went straight in my bathroom and turned on the water and made it as hot as I could stand it. My body was in pain and every muscle in it felt like it was cramping… from the blood lost I supposed.

"Eric, come on honey… get in here." I said as I stripped my bloody clothing and tossing it into the trash bin. I stepped in under the stream of water and Eric followed me shortly after. Once his hands began to soap up my back I instantly relaxed. He switched places with me then began to lather up my hair. "Mmmm…" I moaned at his touch while he rinsed the shampoo out of my hair.

"Do not make sounds like that my Love, you are awakening parts of me that I do not think you are ready for." He whispered seductively into my ear. I turned my head and looked at him with a wicked grin.

"I'm always ready for you, baby." I said equally seductive while taking my second favorite _part_ of him into my hand and stroking it. With a growl he pushed me against the wall, I gasped when my back hit the cold tiles. He roughly kissed my lips, neck and breasts one after the other, then picked me up and thrusted into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gripped my ass in his hands tightly as I squeezed center around him while pulling his head toward me to kiss him as he plunged in and out of me, both of us moaning in rhythm with his thrusts. He ripped the shower curtain off the bar and jumped out of the shower with me still connected to him. At vampire speed he had me on the bed then continued to barrel into me while he bent to suck my nipple into his mouth. My back arched "Bite me again." I begged. He obliged and I took his wrist pulling it up to my mouth I bit into him. Once we took our first pulls off of each other the Bond was reconnected. The burst of love I felt from him made my orgasm more intense than I've ever felt it before and after pulling away I said "Shit, Eric. It just gets better and better. I'll never get tired of you. I hope you don't get tired of me we have _a lot _more time now, you know." in a tired but teasing voice.

"I will never tire of you my Love." He said with conviction.

"Jag vet älskling… Jag älskar dig så jävla mycket." I said with a yawn snuggling into his side. (I know, honey… I love you so damn much.) "Tell me about everything that happened last night." I asked. He told me everything that Victor said and all that happened up until I made my appearance. I was about to tell him about what happen with me, but I was so tired the last thing I heard him say was...

"Jag älskar dig, mitt allt. Vila nu." as he stroked my cheek. (I love you, my everything. Rest now)

**...**

I woke up the next afternoon. Eric was in the hidey hole and Amelia was sitting at the foot of my bed. For a second she looked like she was in downtime. She looked deep in thought so I kept out of her head.

"Hey Amelia." I said with a yawn.

"Hey Sweetie, how are you feeling? Got some liquid gold for you." she said as she extended a hot cup of coffee to me. I reached it and smelt how fresh it was.

"What are you psychic now? How'd you know when I'd be up, too have a hot cup waiting for me?" I asked with a questioning brow.

"No, silly… I brewed a fresh pot every hour until you did… I figured after sleeping for almost 12 hours you'd be up by now." She said in her chipper tone.

"12 hours?" I said more alert "Shoot, that long?" I sighed. Jesus Christ what a shitty friend I'm turning out to be… I promised Amelia _and_ Sam that I'd visit with them today and the day is just about gone. Thinking of a quick solution I said "Amelia will you pack some stuff up to make breakfast and come with me to Sam's? I need to take a quick shower." while I got up to get ready.

"Sure thing." She replied hopping off my bed and marched towards the kitchen.

After a real quick shower and throwing on an old sundress I still had at Gran's I made my way out to the kitchen to help Amelia pack. Amelia being Amelia she was already done and everything was organized superbly in the shopping tote.

"Ready? I'll drive." She said taking the bag from me and my hand pulling me out to her car.

"Amelia, I'm sorry I had you worried last night." I said as we drove down the road towards Merlotte's.

"Don't worry about it Sook. I was just being a tad bit over emotional last night… well for the past month and a half anyway, I've been sick a lot too… mostly in the mornings. Besides Claudine told me everything that happened with you and Niall after I questioned her about having him rejected from the property." She babbled like she usually does. But she had the biggest grin I've ever seen on her and she was… g_lowing._ As soon as my brain caught up with her words I realized what she was hinting at…

"Wait a minute! Your not?" I said as we pulled to a stop. Her big grin turned into a full blown smile as she bounced up and down in her seat. "AMELIA!" I screeched. Thanks Jesus we were at a stop light cause I lunged into her gripping her in a tight bear hug. "OH. MY. GOD! Congratulations!" I squealed in delight, with her. For a split second a horrific sadness passed through me at the realization that I would never have a child with Eric. Then reality set in reminding me that I never wanted kids anyway. I didn't want to raise any child in all this craziness that is my life, which is one of the main reasons I am able to commit myself fully to Eric.

My phone rang I looked to see who it was and saw that it was Eric. "Hey Honey, you're up early." pause "I'm fine really." pause "Amelia just gave me some good news, but I'll tell ya about it later okay? We're on our way to Sam's to see how he's doing." pause "You don't have to. I know you need to see Victor tonight. Just go on without me." pause "Alright, I love you too." I finished and hung up.

Amelia babbled on and on about baby names. I listened and laughed while she spoke excitedly about her arguing with Alcide about the names they both had chosen. She wanted Aradia for a girl and Lévi for a boy… they were famous witches from back in the day. Alcide wanted Jackson for a boy… he didn't even want to pick out a girl name 'cause it was inconceivable to him that they would have a girl.

"Sam." I called out as we entered his trailer.

"Hey Sook, Amelia." He answered hoarsely while getting up from the couch.

"How are you feeling today?" I asked pulling him into a hug.

"Much better thanks to you and your Vampire." He smirked. I suppressed an eye roll. I just plain give up with him and Eric antagonistic ways. No matter how much I correct them they just flat out refused to use each other's names. "Seriously, I can't thank you enough for finding me. I'd be dead for sure if you hadn't."

"Claudine helped you too." I corrected. He looked confused. "Oh, right you were passed out when she was here."

"Oh well I'll send her some flowers or… what do you get a fairy anyway?" he asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Looking at Amelia he asked "You got any pixie dust?" I laughed shaking my head. At least he didn't lose his sense of humor.

"You sit and rest. Can you eat?" I said making my way all 5 feet of it to the kitchen.

"Sure. My throat hurts still, but I think I can manage." He replied.

"Do you remember all that went on last night, Sam?" I said as Amelia and I got started on breakfast. I felt bad for asking after he painfully cleared his throat, but I needed to know. It was all still a mystery to me.

"Well after you disappeared that Vamp you were with came back to himself and everyone in the bar started to freak out at you _poofing_ away, especially Arlene. She started spouting all kinds of trash about Vampires and what they've done to you. So I asked him to glamour everyone that was still in the bar at the time. He didn't want to until I said it was to protect you. Then I kicked everyone out and closed up. I went back into my office to call Amelia 'cause the way you disappeared I thought you just went to your house. I was worried sick when she told me you weren't there so I called Northman, but he didn't answer. I started to leave to look for you, but got stopped by the sound of a window breaking. When I went to look a little blonde Vamp attacked me and well… that's it. The next thing I remember was waking up and seeing you." he said.

Hours past we ate and I caught them up on everything that I had been through last night. Then I got a text from Eric.

_Victor wants you here E. – _he sent.

_Ok, on my way – _I replied. I said good bye to Sam telling him that I was summoned by the New King of Louisiana.

Amelia and I made our way back to the Farm house. We both stayed silent for the drive deep in thought. I was wondering what Victor wanted me there for. I was Eric's, but I haven't been involved in Vampire business lately. Amelia was thinking about her future and worried about being able to give Alcide a pup. Even though he swore up and down he didn't care if she couldn't, she knew he really wanted it. I shut her out and gave her, her privacy. We said good bye after I dressed in a more professional looking outfit I still had in the back of my closet.

As I made the 40 minute drive to Fangtasia I probed the Bond and Eric was calm and content so that eased my worry quite a bit. Then I remembered Felipe's and Victor's reaction to me last night both of them had that gazed dreamy look when the smelt me. I was about to walk into a bar full of Vampires… sure they all know me and feared Eric, but now that I'm pure Fairy… I was unsure of how they'd react. I suddenly stopped the car a block away from the club and began to hyperventilate at the realization that just hit. Shit! What if I can't be around Vampires anymore? Was Niall right? Was coming back going to 'cause my death? I forced myself to calm the eff down and centered myself. I chanted that I was going to be fine. That everything was going to be just fine. I prayed that I wouldn't smell like a pure Fairy to the Vampires. After I completely calmed myself enough to drive I started the engine and prepared myself for what I was about to face.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**EPOV**

After rising early from feeling an excruciating sadness coming from Sookie, I called her to see what the matter was. "Sookie?" pause "Are you alright, my Love?" pause "Sookie, my bullshit meter…" I started I could just see her rolling her eyes as she interrupted me and I smiled into the phone. "Alright, I will wait for you to get back and we will go to Fangtasia together." Pause "Be careful, my Love. I know you are quite capable, you are still ever the magnet for trouble and I do not want to feel what I felt last night ever again. I love you." I chuckled as I felt her chagrin through the Bond. After hanging up I went into downtime and awaited the sun to set.

When I got to Fangtasia everyone was getting things set up to open for the night. I nodded to Pam (who looked furious) as I walked towards my office. She followed me as I entered and turned to face her. As soon as the door shut behind her she threw herself into my arms.

"Eric! I was so fucking worried about you." she whimpered as bloody tears streaked her beautifully made up face. "I couldn't feel you last night. If I didn't know you were still existing I would have gone completely mad and killed everyone in the fucking place." I pulled her away wiping the tears away.

"Pamela, you know I love you more when you are a bitch… stop all this nonsense immediately. I'm fine." I said sternly.

"Don't you ever do that to me again! Never shut me out you bastard!" she wailed punching me in the gut.

"That's my girl." I said proudly kissing her on the forehead. She smiled walking over to the mirror to fix her face.

"And Sookie? Heidi told me she disappeared last night. I still can't feel you by the way…" she scowled at me. I did an eye roll of my own and opened the bond to her.

Just then Victor entered. Pam and I bowed and both greeted him "Your Majesty."

"Splendid!" he gushed. Amusing I thought. "No need for formalities whilst we are in private. Viking, Pamela." He said taking a seat at the chair in front of my desk. "Will, your Mate not be joining us tonight?" he asked.

"No, Sookie is visiting with the Shifter Andre attacked last night." I answered.

"Ah… well get her as soon as you can Viking I would like to speak to the both of you…er… the three of you actually, seeing as Pamela is your second she should be here as well." he said. I quickly sent a text to Sookie.

"She will be here shortly, Victor." I said.

"Excellent." He said happily. "So Pamela, did the Viking tell you of the happenings last night?"

"No." she said bored, but I could tell she was interested and a little jealous she missed out on all the action.

As Victor regaled her I thought… Gods he was such a pussy. If he wasn't such a slimy and brilliant little fucker he wouldn't last very long as King. I have to give it to him though… the man does choose his protection well and is an excellent judge of character when it comes to loyalty in other Vampires. He had everything planned close to perfection he rivaled my own skills. The one thing he didn't count on was Andre. Of course everyone thought he'd perished along with Sophie-Anne, even Rasul thought he had met his final death. After he neared the end of his tale I felt Sookie closer. I had to hold myself still. I wanted to bolt out the door to her, sweep her up into my arms, fly her home, bite, fuck, and rub her all over me. Her smell is even more potent to my senses now. I suddenly felt a surge of panic come from her… I didn't feel a need for me so willed myself even more still. I promised her that I would not overreact and let her handle whatever she needs to on her own. When I felt her calm I relaxed and I was proud of myself, then I smiled internally.

When she entered the office the tantalizing smell of fairy was gone.

"Min älskade?" I asked with my eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm fine Eric. I'm actually great!" She replied with a relived smile. "Oh, good evening your Majesty." She said with an adorable curtsy to the Victor.

"Ah… Miss Stackhouse, good you are here. Let's get started shall we? I must be getting back to Nevada to make sure all is well." he said rising to offer Sookie his seat.

"Thanks." She said with a shrug. I nodded to Pam to get Victor another chair she rolled her eyes and went to get one.

"Yes… now to business. As I've already mentioned I am needed in Nevada. My child Jonathan will be Regent of Arkansas and I would love to offer you, Sheriff Northman the honor of Regent of Louisiana. I originally planned on commissioning one of my loyal subjects, but seeing as how you were key in my _advancement…"_ he paused and chuckled "I thought I'd offer it to you first." He finished.

"As I have already told the late Queen I have no desire to run a state. I am quite satisfied with my position and little piece of Louisiana." I replied.

"Hmmm. I was afraid of that." He said with disappointment.

"Your Majesty, you are a good judge of character as am I… If you would like someone who is not only loyal, but also familiar with New Orleans and Area 1's dealings, I would suggest Rasul. He pretty much ran the area for the Queen after Rhodes." I said. Although Victor has shown himself as trustworthy, I still wanted _all_ the Nevada Vampire's out of Shreveport.

"Wonderful suggestion Viking, but before we summon him. I have more business to discuss regarding the beautiful Miss Stackhouse…" I stiffened as did Sookie and Pam "…now going over your ledgers I see that the late Queen was draining your assets. I will cancel the out her 35% annual fealty payment and allow you to pay only 10% of your annual income if you allow Miss Stackhouse to work for me whenever there is a need for her." He said.

"That is a very generous offer, your Majesty." I said cautiously.

"Do not be weary, Viking I assure you I have no ulterior motives. I am in your debt after all and I feel this is a very fair trade… also a way to not cause a riff should any of the other sheriffs find out about this. I have a perfectly legal contract drafted by Mr. Cataliades, you trust him do you not?" he said as he handed the contract to me. I quickly scanned it and it was on the up and up and reiterated everything Victor has already said along with all of Sookie's stipulations and fees.

"Sookie?" I asked her.

"It's up to you, honey. If you think it's a good deal then take it." she replied. I waved her over and we both signed the contract.

"Excellent! Pamela, would you mind getting Mr. Rasul to join us darling." He said putting his contract, then giving Sookie and me both a copy of it.

Rasul entered and was offered the Regent position and gracefully accepted, requesting Heidi as his Second. I smiled at my friend. I thought I saw a connection with those two.

After everything was said and done. Victor took his leave. Sookie said good bye to Rasul and Heidi, before they left. I could see and feel that she was upset, but not sure why. I told Pam to take care of the club. So I can spend time with my Wife.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**SPOV**

It made me sad to have to say good bye to Rasul again and to Heidi just as I started to like her. I was hoping she'd stick around. I didn't have a doubt that she would after she swore her fealty to Eric. You could never have enough _good_ Vampires around, plus I was hoping to get to know her better. I could tell that Rasul had a thing for her and was happy for him that his feelings were reciprocated. I guess it the same no matter what or who you are. You always gotta follow your heart.

When Eric and I got home we quickly showered, then laid in bed cuddled together. He asked what happened to me last night, where had I gone, and what had me so upset today. I told him all about Felipe, my Spark, Niall ordering Claudine to fairynap me, the fight between Niall and me, and all that happened with Sam and Andre. He told me that he already knew about Andre and Sam... after smelling Sam, but seeing Andre. I told him about Amelia's good news, which I was truly happy for, yet still a tad bit saddened by (can ya blame me? I am a Human, well Fairy woman). Then with my panicking over the fairy smell which somehow managed to disappear sometime between last night and entering Fangtasia. I laughed as I replayed the hilarious scene with Maxwell Lee. How he held his hands up in a peaceful gesture that mirrored my memory of Niall and he laughed with me then finally ending with being sad by Rasul and Heidi leaving.

"So that is what you meant by we have _a lot _more time together?" He asked, but it was more of a statement. I smiled at him and kissed him gently. He rolled on top of me. "I have to say I am a bit sad that you lost the smell." He said.

"Well, you could always pretend it's still there. You do have an impeccable memory." I teased. With a growl he smiled a devious grin and kissed me voraciously. When I pulled away to get a breath he moved down to my breast and took turns sucking and nibbling on each of them. Then lower into my lily. "I really want you inside me, Eric." I panted as he came back up to my lips at the same time sliding his arm under left knee to hike up my leg to penetrate me. He moved in and out of me slowly and gently kissed me now. We made love for hours like this. Neither of us tired, only after hours of pleasure when Eric and I bit into each other we then reached our end.

I was thrilled beyond I anything I could ever imagine that I was now Eric's equal and that he considered me as one. His last words before the dawn took him was…

"Gone is the fragile human I fell in love with and only eternity to look forward to with my feisty Fairy that I will love and cherish for as long." I smiled and kissed him one last lingering kiss.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't know I think I may have jumped the gun a bit…. Maybe **_**this **_**chapter should be the ending of Books 8 and 9? LOL… **

**Well whatever you want to call it I hope that ya'll enjoyed it anyhow PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
